


Another Home

by Yamnos



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 82,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamnos/pseuds/Yamnos
Summary: X教授Charles Xavier和万磁王Erik Lehnsherr来到了一个没有变种人的和平世界，这个世界的他们是一对已婚伴侣。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	1. 1

这一定有哪里不对。

Charles猛地从睡梦中惊醒，他僵硬地感受到自己正躺在一个男人的怀里——当然，这是个男人，他的胸膛是那么平坦，肌肉是那么紧实，从Charles和他肌肤相亲之处传来的触感和温度都能告诉他这是个身材多么火辣的男人。

可这绝对不对，Charles已经有很多很多年没有在性事上放纵自己，他发誓他昨天绝对没有去寻找过任何一夜情对象，他不可能毫无意识地在一个陌生人的床上醒来。这激起了Charles的好奇心，他想知道究竟是哪个魅力爆表的家伙居然能把他迷得神魂颠倒，让他心甘情愿甚至失忆性地丢下他宅子里的学生们跟他回了家，噢还上了床。

Charles小心翼翼地从男人的怀里探出脑袋，动作尽量轻柔地想要不吵醒对方。但他显然失败了，在他毛茸茸的脑袋蹭过男人的下巴时，那个男人也被他的动作惊醒。覆盖在Charles腰上的手无意识地摸了他一把，这把Charles吓得一个激灵，他慌张地抬头，与陌生男人还处于未睡醒状态的朦胧双眼四目相对。

Charles目瞪口呆地望着眼前那张神祗般英俊清朗的面庞，像被仪器精确测量过又像是被上帝的手精心雕琢过的俊美五官，还有那双平日里总是充满了冰冷和愤怒的灰绿色眼睛，此刻似乎流露出了Charles从未见过的难得的温情。

“Charles？”

这根本不是什么陌生男人。

那个抱着他躺在床上的正是Charles的老朋友，Erik Lehnsherr，AKA万磁王，同样也是X-Men的头号敌人，兄弟会的领袖。

当然，他们对彼此更熟悉不过了，曾经他们是很亲密的朋友，后来因为理念不同而分道扬镳，Charles在自己的家里建立了学校和X-Men，而Erik在各地带领着他自己的组织用另一种方式向人类施加威胁，他们有过不计其数的交锋，但Charles发誓他们绝对不是这种上床的关系。

Erik看起来比Charles还要疑惑，但他看了Charles两秒又闭上了眼睛。他的下巴在Charles的头顶蹭了蹭，搂着Charles腰的手又收紧了一些，Charles听到他小声地喃喃自语道：“这是个梦。”

Charles尴尬地贴在Erik裸露的胸膛，觉得自己的脑袋快要爆炸了，他在Erik的怀里闷闷地说道，“不，我的朋友，这不是梦。”

Erik皱了皱眉，接着猛地睁开了眼睛，他重新看向Charles此刻红得要滴出血的脸，又环视了房间四周的环境，再看向两人在被子之下不着寸缕亲密接触的身体，缓缓地瞪大了眼睛——

“这是在开什么玩笑？”

“冷静点，我的朋友，我只能告诉你我也不知道发生了什么……”

Charles手足无措地朝Erik解释着，而清醒过来的Erik已经飞快地掀开被子下了床，在地上寻找他的衣服。

噢，Charles不是故意去看他的，但是Erik的身体真的很难让人能移开视线。Charles能看到他宽阔的肩膀，充满力量的背肌，从上至下延伸至细腰的美妙线条，结实紧致的臀部，还有双腿间垂着的那根尺寸夸张的家伙。只可惜Charles对昨晚的事真的毫无印象。

Erik麻利地穿好了衣服，他重新转身面对仍是只裹着一层单薄被子的Charles，眼神又恢复了一贯的疏远和冷淡。

“这是哪里？”

“我不知道，Erik。”

Charles朝Erik摇着头，Erik又站到窗户前，警惕性十足地撩开一小寸窗帘朝窗外看去，从他的表情来看Charles知道他没有任何收获。

“我们遭遇了袭击。”

Erik思索了许久之后得出这个结论，而Charles只想说，没有人会把一对袭击对象扒光之后丢到床上去的。

“Erik，我确定没有人想要害我们，因为到现在我都没有听到周围有任何人——”

Charles突然停了下来，他终于意识到了最不对劲的一件事。从他醒来到目前为止，周围的一切对于他来说都过于安静了，从他9岁之后他就再也没有感受过如此安静的世界。

一个恐怖的认知朝Charles袭来，Charles艰难地看向Erik，“Erik，我……失去能力了。”

Erik的脸色闪过了一丝难以察觉的复杂情绪，他紧紧地抿起了嘴唇，Charles能分辨出来那是他正要生气时候的表情。

但Erik没有发怒地想要拧断屋子里的什么东西，因为他沉着声对Charles说道：“我也是。”

Charles惊讶地看着Erik，他们睡在一起也就算了，为何会同时失去了能力？这个早上对他来说信息量也未免过大了，他那全世界最强的大脑此刻也感觉有些过载，他完全不知道自己陷入了一个怎样的境地。

但至少他身边还有他的老朋友在，这让他安心不少，虽然他们争斗了那么多年，但他知道Erik绝对不会让他受到任何伤害。

Erik紧蹙着眉头，从窗户边大步走到卧室的门口，“你先穿上衣服，我去外面等你。”

Charles点点头，但他看到Erik却站在了门口半晌没有再动。

正当Charles想要发出疑问时，他又听到Erik低声咒骂了一句，接着伸手转动了门把快速走了出去。

Charles终于在这个早上露出了一个笑容——他的老朋友已经忘了怎么“亲手”开门这件事，真的很不万磁王不是吗。

当Charles穿戴整齐离开卧室，他看到Erik正在客厅里四处察看，如果再给他一副手套，俨然就是个在侦查凶案现场的警探。

“你发现了什么？”

“没有其他人，这个屋子里只有我们俩。”Erik从橱柜上的摆设移开视线，看向Charles。虽然Erik现在没有了头盔，但Charles同样也失去了能力，否则Charles真的非常想知道Erik此时的心情。

“只有我们？”

“所有的家具都是双人份，鞋柜里只有我和你鞋码的鞋子，还有很多写着我和你名字的文件。”Erik注视着Charles说出他的推理，“这是我们的家。”

Erik的话让Charles的内心有种微妙的感受，他看着客厅桌几上散落的还未收起的纸张书本，果盘里少了一半的水果，厨房中成双成对的杯子碗具，还有茶壶里剩了半壶还未来得及清洗更换的茶水。

这一切都充满了生活气息，如Erik所说的，这是一个家，而且是只属于他们的家。

虽然Erik也曾和Charles同住过一段时间，但那时同样还有其他变种人和他们住在一起。而此时他们所处的这个屋子，没有西彻斯特大宅的华丽堂皇，但也足够温馨美好，更像是一个能被称为家的地方。

但此时Charles并没有心情感叹这些，眼前有更困难的事在等着他们。

“为什么我们会在这儿，我完全不知道这是什么地方。”

“你想不到什么线索吗？”

“我只记得我昨天还在学校里。”

Erik的表情变得更加阴沉，“我们失去了能力，又来到这个鬼地方，一定又是人类的阴谋。他们袭击了我们，剥夺了变种人的能力，给我们伪造出虚假的身份和生活环境，让我们以为自己也是普通人。他们想要灭绝我们，但是没想到他们并没有清洗干净我们的记忆，Charles，我们要救出所有人。”

Charles心情复杂地看着自己的老友，他不知道Erik是怎么从一个普通的屋子推断出这一系列看似有理有据的结论的。且不说人类是否有能力在一夜之间把全体变种人的能力消除又给他们送来房子，至少把变种人的两个最大组织的首领扔到一张床上就毫无逻辑可言。

“冷静点，Erik，这只是你的猜测。我们还需要更多的证据来搞清楚这是哪里。”

Charles在客厅里绕了一圈，在电视旁找到了屋子的原主人留在这里的电脑。他坐在沙发上将手提电脑打开，Erik极有默契地坐到了他的身边，看着电脑的欢迎页面显示着Charles Xavier的用户名。

“你想做什么？”

“想要了解一个陌生的地方，最好的方式就是上网。”

Charles敲着键盘打开了网页，在搜索栏里输入了“Mutant”，令人遗憾地，他们没有找到任何关于变种人的讯息。

“一定是人类把变种人的消息都封锁了。”

Charles哭笑不得地看了Erik一眼，“Erik，收起你对人类的敌意吧，这对我们找到真相没有任何帮助。而且我们现在也没有了能力，本质上和人类没有区别。”

Erik看起来更加不乐意了，Charles无奈地叹着气，他的老朋友虽然有着6英尺的个头，平时掀翻地球就如煮个速食面一样简单，但在Charles眼里他的个性始终像个小孩子，甚至比他学校里最难对付的学生还要任性。

“那么让我们来搜搜你好了，说不定你依旧是个有名的万磁王。”Charles又输入了“Erik Lehnsherr”，页面弹出的结果让两人都十分意外。

“老天，Erik，你在这里是个电影演员！”Charles愉快地喊了出来，毫不在意Erik现在的脸色有多难看。“但说真的，你这张脸，还有你这身材，不去做个电影明星真是太可惜了。而且这也很适合你，毕竟你是个那么喜欢被全世界看到的家伙不是吗？”

Charles兴致盎然地向下拉着关于Erik的个人资料，那些造型各异的Erik在不同的电影海报上令人有着截然不同的感受，Charles觉得自己一辈子都不会忘记这些了，毕竟他有着那样一颗过目不忘的大脑。

“这太扯了，我怎么可能演戏，给那群人类评头论足？”

“好了Erik，”Charles忍不住笑了起来，“这当然不是你，这只是这个世界的Erik。”

“这个世界？”

“只有这个解释了。”Charles一边滑动着鼠标浏览网页，一边对Erik说道，“Reed Richards早就做到了观测平行宇宙，他和我说过不少理论。这个世界绝对不是个幻觉，作为全世界最强的心灵感应者，虽然我现在没了能力，但我至少还是分得清真实和虚幻。Erik，这些网页资料可以证明这是个真实的世界，人类也不可能突然之间在我们眼皮底下营造出这样一个地方，唯一的解释就是，我们穿越了。”

Erik一脸迷惑地看着Charles，“你说什么？”

“我们来到了另外一个世界，一个没有变种人的世界。至于我们为什么会来到这里，就不得而知——”Charles手上的动作突然停了下来，他看着屏幕上的一行字，脸色微妙地变化了起来。

Erik看着Charles奇怪的样子，也凑过了脑袋去看Charles的鼠标所指的那行新闻，同样地，他也立刻呆滞在了原地——

影帝Erik Lehnsherr与XBC人气主持人Charles Xavier宣布结婚！点击观看现场视频

当然，他们在一个见鬼的小房子里同居，早上黏黏糊糊地抱着彼此睡觉，以及一直被他们忽视的左手无名指上的戒指——这只能是因为他们结婚了，他们在这个完全陌生的世界里结婚了！

Charles颤颤巍巍地点开了自己的词条，现在他知道他是一个电视台的主持人了。这个世界的Charles Xavier以丰富深厚的学识内涵、风趣幽默的主持风格著称，更不用说他长了一张人见人爱的漂亮脸蛋，让他连续五年被票选为男人女人最想睡的电视主播第一名，即使是结婚之后人气也依旧不减。

Erik盯着页面上Charles微笑着的证件照，干巴巴地挤出声音：“我们结婚了。”

“呃……准确地说是他们，另一个平行世界的我们。”

“那还是我们。”

Charles放弃了，这是事实，他也不用否认。

“Erik，你可以不用在意这个。每一个世界的我们都有无限的可能性，这只是他们的选择，与我们无关……”

“但现在我们在这个世界里。”Erik打断了Charles的话。

“是的？”

“从你的搜索结果来看，我们都是这个世界的名人。如果我们的感情出了问题，会有不少新闻小报大肆报道，给我们带来很多麻烦。”

“所以？”

“如果我们想要查清楚为什么来到这里，至少得让一切保持原样。”

“我们得装成一对甜蜜的已婚夫夫，”Charles为Erik说出了他的潜台词，但他又哀嚎了一声，“不，Erik，我们做不到。我们根本不是那种关系，你也不是个真的电影演员，我们一定会露馅的。”

“我们不会，Charles。”Erik用一种令人安定的眼神注视着Charles，他的表情柔和了许多，灰绿色的眼睛也收敛起了锋芒。他平和而笃定的目光软化了Charles，Charles点了点头。

Charles知道他们如果想要安全回家的话就得互相配合好，也幸好，在这个陌生的地方他们还有彼此。但你昨天还在提防的敌人今天突然成为了你的丈夫这件事也足够有趣不是吗，况且Charles并不排斥和Erik一起演戏，谁让他们是曾经一起做过了那么多疯狂的事的好朋友呢。


	2. 2

有两个难题摆在他们面前。  
一是要找到回到原本世界的方法，二是得在这个世界扮演好他们的另一个身份。

两件事当然得同时进行，要是暴露了身份……可能也没人相信他们的说辞，变种人什么的，会有人当真吗？

Erik不是个喜欢隐藏自己的人，但是现在完全是形势所迫，而且他也根本没了能力没什么可隐藏的，如果想安全回家他知道他得做什么。

Charles和Erik很快接受了这个现实，这不奇怪，如果你生活在一个天上常常会打开黑洞，外星人按时入侵地球，纽约每周都要炸个几次，身边的同伴都外表各异能力超凡的世界里，你也很快会接受你穿越了的这件事。

他们现在最紧迫的事就是收集情报，了解这个陌生的世界。

这种事情如果是在往常，Charles只要坐在办公室里动动脑子，就能了解到从英国女王今天的午餐到邻居家的妻子出轨这样世界上的所有事，然而他们现在只能依靠其他方式搜集了。

Erik花了十分钟在房间里找到了他们的手机，他真的非常非常不习惯不能顺利地感受金属的方位，这让他感觉自己像是在蹲一个塑料监狱。

Erik打开自己的手机——他和Charles的手机是情侣款，紫色的那一只肯定是他的——屏幕上的锁屏界面是Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Xavier的合照，一张看不清背景的大头合照，两个成年男人傻兮兮地对着镜头甜蜜地笑着，完全是一对刚坠入爱河的中学生情侣。

Erik视若无睹地飞快输入密码解锁了手机，Charles惊讶地看着他，“你怎么知道密码？”

“一样。”

Erik说得没错，他们在这个世界的许多东西都与原本世界一致，Charles也用自己固定的解锁密码解开了另一只手机，看来这个世界与他们的本世界离得并不远，这是个好消息。

Charles知道这种侵犯别人隐私的行为不大好，但是如果不怎么做他们就没法了解这个世界的他们在这里的一切，而且某种程度上来说这也不算侵犯他人隐私，这可是他们自己。

感谢信息时代，只要有网络一切都方便了许多，不敢想象他们如果生活在六十年代该怎么处理这个问题，那时候互联网可才刚刚出现。

显然这个世界里没有外星人，没有变种人，没有超级英雄也没有超级反派，Charles欣慰地发现纽约终于是字面上的和平了。噢，看看他们的总统是谁——Steve Rogers，那个金发大胸的美国意志象征全美道德标杆现在竟然成为了白宫的代言人。

“我敢说选民们都是冲着他的美国翘臀才投票的。”Charles看着原美国队长现美国总统Steve Rogers的就职演说视频评价道。

“美国翘臀？”

“你没有注意到吗，美国队长的制服，提臀效果极佳。”

Erik皱起了眉，“你为什么要看他的屁股？”

Charles翻了翻眼睛，不想回答这个问题。

“不过美国队长来治理这个国家，或许他很快就能拿到诺贝尔和平奖。”

“只要他不是个九头蛇。”Erik耸耸肩，他对总统什么的没有兴趣，毕竟他都在白宫搞过好几次大新闻了。

于是他们开始搜索了几个他们熟知的名字——显然Tony Stark还是Stark工业的老板，在安安稳稳地当着他的军火商；Bruce Banner，七个博士学位，没有绿巨人；没有找到鹰眼和黑寡妇，合理猜测他们可能还在某个神秘部门当特工；至于Asgard的那两位神兄弟，他们现在不是外星神了，Thor继承了家族企业，而令人意外的，这个世界的Loki和Erik居然是同行。

幸灾乐祸完复仇者联盟也解散了这件事之后，Charles和Erik还是得干起正事，比起其他人他们还是更应该了解自己。

Charles找到了Erik Lehnsherr的Twitter，那上面果然什么也没有。所有的推文都是关于他的工作，全是电影宣传和各种活动资讯，唯一一条与个人有关的便是他和Charles结婚那天所发的双人合照，照片上的Erik Lehnsherr戴着戒指的左手搂着Charles Xavier，完美地笑出了他的二十颗牙齿。

这显然没有任何帮助，于是他们看起了Charles Xavier的推。比起Erik Lehnsherr，Charles Xavier的账号有着更丰富的内容，他很乐于在网络社交平台上和他的观众们互动，这对他的工作有所帮助，他当然得知道他的节目受众最新关注的焦点是什么。

但也仅限于此了，Charles Xavier的开推目的明显也是为了工作，或许能从中看出一些他的个人思想，但对于他的私人生活还是难以了解，他们都不是喜欢在公共平台上秀自己私生活的类型。

不过他们还是意外地找到了第三个角度，也怪这个叫做Mystique的账号存在感实在太高，Charles和Erik对视了一眼，他们都能猜到这个账号的所有者是谁。

一点进Raven的主页，第一张映入他们眼帘的就是她的自拍，金发的圆脸女孩涂着闪亮的蓝绿色眼影，对着镜头笑出了浅浅的酒窝。

“我认为还是蓝色的她好看。”Erik干巴巴地说道。

“她什么样子都是最美的。”Charles目光柔和地看着屏幕上的Raven，他已经不知道多久没有和Raven见面了。Raven离家之后Charles始终很挂念她，可她总是不愿意与Charles联系，她和Erik一样认为Charles的那一套老旧过时又天真，老友和收养的妹妹同时离去让当时的Charles备受打击。

但是他们也注意到了在这张照片之下的评论，似乎完全没有对Raven的自拍有所评价，反而全都在尖叫（有很多的感叹号）Charles和Erik的爱情多么真，他们这才发现在Raven照片的角落，有两个他们不能更熟悉的身影——Erik Lehnsherr正勾着Charles Xavier的脖子，在他的耳边说着什么，而Charles Xavier低着头笑得温柔而愉快。

好吧，看来这就是工作状态以外放松状态的他们了。

Charles和Erik知道他们找对了地方，不过要把Raven的发布内容全部看完可能得花上不少时间。

他们又从好友列表中找到了大量的熟人，将所有人的发文内容通过时间线分类整理串联起来，形成一份完整的资料，这只是他们所能获取的情报中的第一份，如果他们不想说话出现什么漏洞，至少要将全世界网民都看得到的东西给记住。

接着他们还得看大量的视频，Erik Lehnsherr的电影，Charles Xavier的节目，各种采访和活动，就算是倍速他们在一两天内也不可能马上看完。但至少感谢他们的工作性质，留下了大量的影像资料可供参考，否则确实很难去模仿假扮一个你毫无了解的陌生人，虽然那个人根本就是你自己。

幸好Erik目前来说不需要接手什么重大的工作。这个世界的Erik Lehnsherr几乎已经把各种奖项都拿齐了，在婚后似乎倾向于回归家庭，他在某个采访里说道他现在最想做的事就是陪伴家人以及喂胖Charles Xavier，所以不再像以前那样没日没夜的拍戏。

如今的Erik Lehnsherr遇到难得感兴趣的剧本时才会同意出演，而现在Erik Lehnsherr并没有戏可拍，这让Charles不得不出门工作时Erik能有大量的时间去研究怎么把他们弄回去。也同样幸运地，要是真让Erik去参演什么戏，不出一秒钟他就会露馅，就算没人发现他不是本人，那也会毁了这个世界的Erik Lehnsherr的名声。

Charles可不忍心把另一个世界的他们的生活搅得一团糟，毕竟那也是他们自己，他相信他们会演好的。

整理了一整天的资料，看了无数自己和Erik的亲密合照Charles只觉得心累，如果是在其他场合有人把他和Erik的图象合成在一起给他看，或许他会有些尴尬但也会一笑而过。然而把这当做是一项任务并且看了一整天之后，Charles觉得已经没有什么能吓到他了，至少不会有比电脑里存着的他们俩的性|爱视频更过分的东西了吧。

而且Erik看起来一点也不尴尬，那么他也没必要尴尬。只不过当他们不小心点开那个视频的时候，Erik阴沉的表情似乎他下一秒就要将那台电脑捏烂——很可惜他现在做不到。

而Charles安慰他道我们并不需要演到那种地步，没有人会看到的不是吗。

没了能力的Erik似乎脾气都收敛了些，他只是用力地合上了电脑就没有再多说什么。

在大致掌握了这个世界的情况之后，Charles和Erik还是得出门一趟。今天是休息日，本来外出购物的事项就写在他们的日程表上，而Charles和Erik确实得去购置一些生活用品，他们不能保证原本世界的他们有没有洁癖，会不会介意他们用了他们的私人物品什么的。

但是全世界都知道他们已经结婚了，要是出门的话他们就得进入角色。

“我们需要排演一下。”Charles提议。

“你希望我怎么做。”Erik站在Charles身边看着他，将主导权完全交予Charles。

Charles低头想了想，“搂着我？”

Erik看了Charles几秒，接着抬起手臂机械地搭在了Charles的肩上，僵硬地像一块钢铁，仿佛早上那个在床上拥抱着Charles的男人是幻觉一样。

“放松点，Erik。”Charles不满意地摇了摇头，如果Erik是这样的演技，那么他们想要假扮夫夫的点子绝对糟透了，他们现在找个地方躲起来或许还来得及。

Erik放开了Charles，沉默不语地看着他。Charles想念他的能力了，如果他可以控制别人的脑子，他就能随心所欲地修改他们看到的场景，也不用和Erik一起费劲地做这么艰难的事。

“就把我当做你的某一任女友，这样可以吗？”Charles建议道。

“我没有交过女友。”Erik平静地说。

Charles有些讶异地看着他，他还是第一次听说这件事。虽然他和Erik是互相了解甚深的挚友，但他们的话题从来没有扯到感情方面过。或许是他们一直有意地避开了这个话题，也或者是他们从来没有机会谈论这个。毕竟和Erik在一起的时候他们有太多的话可说，关于变种人或关于未来，他们可没时间议论哪个妞的身材长相，Charles突然想到似乎认识Erik之后他连酒吧都去得少了。

Charles在读心的时候总会出于尊重他人隐私的想法，避开人们脑中关于私密情感的部分，毕竟没有人想看到自己的熟人在面前上演黄片不是吗。但他可不认为Erik是什么禁欲主义者，他竟然从未有过女友，Charles发现自己也并不算是那么了解他的好友，难道说Erik其实是个同性恋？

“呃，那就，男……”Charles又开口道。

“我和人们上床，但我没有投入过一段稳定的关系。”Erik打断道。

“噢。”

Charles了解了，这倒是符合他对Erik的印象，Erik总是出现在世界各地的变种人运动第一线，招募他的人马建立他的军队，时时刻刻准备着对全人类宣战，他或许确实无暇安安静静地感受一场爱情。

但Charles也没法想象Erik身边如果有另一个人会是什么样，那太怪异了不是吗。Erik的身后总是跟着一群追随者，但是从来没有人能与他比肩，如果是自己的话——好吧，Charles发现自己可能已经被今天过多的照片洗脑了，真有趣，一个心灵感应者被洗脑了。

“好吧，看来还是得我来。”Charles虽然也没有非常丰富的感情经历，但目前看起来他至少比Erik强点，有过那么几个女友，勉强还算是有经验能应付这个。

“她不会介意吗。”Erik突然说。

“什么？”

“你的，女友。”Erik的眼神有些不自在地移向了墙壁，“如果我们在这里装作一对。”

Charles看了Erik的表情几秒，忍不住笑了起来。“非常感谢你能考虑我的感受，我的朋友。但是没关系，我现在单身。”

Erik看起来眼里有什么情绪流动经过，他将目光移回了Charles的脸，“你没再？”

Charles无奈地耸了耸肩，“是的，建立学校之后我就没有再和别人交往过。”

“为什么？”

“我想，原因和你一样吧。”

Erik的眼神变得更加微妙而复杂，他迟疑地开口道，“和我一样？”

“是的。我们要做的事情实在太多了，寻找变种人同胞，教会他们使用控制能力，还得忙着和其他变种人组织战斗。感情需要时间去经营和维护，我们的事业已经占据了所有的时间，没有精力再去照顾她们的心情。所以，Moira当时选择离开我我也可以理解，如果不在我身边，她会有更幸福的人生。”

Charles有些伤感地沉浸在了自己的回忆里，他想Erik一定能理解他的。但没想到Erik看起来有些挫败又有些可怜，他轻轻地叹了口气，拿起桌上的车钥匙便准备离开房间。

Charles急忙抓住了他的手臂，“Erik，我们还没排演完。”

“不需要了，Charles。我会演好的。”

感谢现代文明社会，虽然一路上时常有人认出他们，但是处于尊重和礼貌，大部分的人都没有上前搭话或是打扰他们。

Charles本想火速地拿些生活必需品就走，但不知为什么慢慢就和Erik在超市里逛了起来，不知不觉中他们的购物车已经被各种食物塞满了，Charles有些愧疚地想到他们得花这个世界的自己的钱，如果可以的话他愿意在回去之后补偿，要是跨宇宙能打钱的话。

至少这是一个良好的开头，就如Erik所说的，他在离开家门之后突然发挥出了惊人的演技。

他站得比往常都要离Charles更近一些，适当地作出揽着Charles的肩膀或者扶着Charles的背这样的肢体接触动作，在超市里完全化身成为了一个居家型好丈夫，在Charles够不到的货架为他拿下商品，包下了推车的工作，以及认真地在货架前为Charles分析起那种牌子的果酱货真料足。

见鬼，万磁王和X教授一起逛超市，这真的不是什么愚人节玩笑吗？

Charles一时有些恍惚，他差点就要信了自己和Erik就是这平凡世界里普通的一对，但回到家中，桌上摊着的他们今天所整理的各种资料，以及墙上白板Erik所画的人物关系图又告诉他们，这一切的美好都是别人的。

他们不知道得在这个世界停留多久，或许偶尔这样不用战斗和平的日子也应该值得珍惜。

为了不让他们的熟人来到他们家里之后发现分房睡的痕迹，Charles和Erik还是决定睡在一张床上。这对Charles来说并没有什么，他和Erik在以前一起去各地寻找变种人的时候经常分享同一张床。只不过现在这个世界并不属于他们，而Erik和他也有了一层奇妙的关系，但这并不会影响他们的友情，Charles希望这个世界的旅途能给Erik总是愤恨痛苦的内心带来一些平静。

Charles平躺在床上看着天花板，轻声地开口说道，“别担心，Erik，说不定明天我们就能回家了。”

他不知道Erik睡着了没有，因为后者正侧躺着背对着他。但几分钟之后，他听到Erik的声音低低地传来。

“晚安，Charles。”

“晚安，Erik。”


	3. 3

一觉醒来，他们并没有回去。

安静的大脑让Charles不用睁开眼睛就知道这个事实了，在这个新家的第二个早上，他醒得很早，现在大概才六点，但是Erik已经起床了。

Charles洗漱之后走到客厅，看到他的新丈夫已经在餐桌旁看起报纸——好吧，Erik又在看他们昨天整理的人际资料。看起来Erik已经为他们准备好了早餐，Charles给自己倒了一杯热牛奶，朝Erik说道，“早上好，Erik。”

“早上好，亲爱的。”

刚将杯子举到嘴边的Charles呆滞地看了他一秒，接着被牛奶呛了一下，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

Erik急忙站起身帮忙轻拍Charles的背，“你还好吗，Charles？”

许久之后好不容易缓过劲，咳得满脸通红的Charles抬起头，探究地看向Erik，“Erik？”

“是我。”

“我还以为你先穿回去了，把我一个人丢在这。”

“我不会丢下你，Charles。”

Erik看着Charles惊慌的模样，虽然有些歉疚但又忍不住上扬起了嘴角，“我只是想，时刻保持入戏的状态。”

“你把我吓了一跳。”

“我不是故意的。”Erik抱歉地说。

Erik应该先和他打个招呼的，Charles刚才真的以为他变回了这个世界的Erik Lehnsherr，他那样称呼Charles的样子未免也有些太自然了。

要是Erik真的扔下他自己回去了，Charles想自己一定会很难过，但是Erik也不是第一次——他总是在离开他，每次Charles希望他留下的时候，他都拒绝了。

想到这里Charles的心也有些苦涩，不过他还是得把现在的问题解决清楚。

“我们得设个暗号，或者互相问点只有我们俩之间知道的事情。”Charles一脸严肃地说。

“好。问什么？”

“比如，我们第一次见面的地方？”

“以色列的医院。”Erik飞快地回答，“轮到我了，我第一次对你说的话？”

“那还真是令人印象深刻，”Charles不高兴地撅起嘴，“‘Get off’。”

Erik无奈地笑了笑，“你还记得……很抱歉没能给你留下一个好印象。”

“是啊，当时你已经连续工作三十个小时了，我只是想让你去休息休息。”

“我知道，我只是当时，有点情绪暴躁……”Erik看起来有些懊恼。

“没关系，Erik，我可以理解，那几天的病人确实很多，而且有很多受伤的变种人小孩。”

Charles轻拍了Erik的肩膀，终于朝他露出笑容，“好了，我们都通过考核了，让我们吃早餐吧。顺便说，我喜欢这个游戏。”

Erik看着咬着吐司的Charles也笑了笑，“我也喜欢。”

今天的Charles需要工作。

当然了，要是一个人不想脱离社会，那就得工作，尽管这个世界的Xavier家也有着够Charles和Erik过好几辈子富裕生活的家产。

在昨晚恶补了最近几期的那个叫做Xavier Show的节目之后，Charles想着要是这个世界的自己是个教授的话事情都会方便许多。

这是一档为Charles Xavier量身打造的节目，前半部分邀请一些嘉宾访谈，后半部分则是各种企划，有时候会和被邀嘉宾一起完成。一项固定企划是接受来自全国观众的投稿，筛选稿件之后由Charles Xavier帮助他们解决稿件中奇形怪状的烦恼，这项企划的诞生或许是因为Charles Xavier有着心理学的博士学位。这拉近了他与观众之间的距离，是他人气高涨的原因之一。

不过幸好他对电视节目制作也并非完全陌生，作为X教授他可是上过不少次电视，访谈节目、电视讲话、时政分析，还有一些直播评论，只不过这一回他从被访问的对象转换角色变成了一个访问者。

就连Erik也常常上电视，虽然他是个变种人运动激进分子，但他也得动用一切媒体来宣扬自己的思想，Charles知道兄弟会里也有一个完整的公关团队。尽管万磁王是个危险分子，但显然他还是有能够吸引人的魅力，毕竟在他那造型奇怪的头盔之下确实长着一张俊美的脸——这个世界的Erik Lehnsherr看起来就很了解自己这一点，他就应该是个电影明星。

Charles和Erik在分别之后也曾几次在电视台见过面——因为一些关于变种人论题的电视辩论节目，电视台也总喜欢把他们放到一起，因为每当他俩一起出镜时，那期节目的收视率总是会特别高。

他知道一些流程，一般的节目都会有台本，拍摄进程中有提示板，录制结束之后还有剪辑师进行编辑裁剪，只要他跟着其他工作人员的安排进行就好，他希望自己不要把这个节目搞砸。

他努力回想当时参加的节目时看到的那些主持人脑子里都有些什么，但他也觉得其实不用紧张，只要把这个当做是给学生们上课就好，他还是X教授，而观众们都是他的学生。

Erik提出要和他一起去电视台，Charles同意。Erik也不能一直留在家里，要是他想要弄清他们穿越的原因，他得到各种地方调查才行。而且Erik也不放心Charles一个人去，要是出了什么事他们两人能在一起解决是最好的。

另外Charles和Erik也有一个猜想，如果不是只有他们穿越了呢？他们在通讯录里找到了不少熟人，就比如Charles Xavier的助理Henry McCoy什么的，搞不好Hank也变成了Hank。他们可以试探试探。

Erik开车载着他们前往电视台，看着车窗外不断后退的街景Charles忍不住感叹道：“美国队长当时也是这种感受吗，醒来之后明明还在纽约，但已经不是你的纽约了。”

“至少还有认识他的人活着，这里可没人知道我们。”

“但我们知道彼此。”

Charles笑着说道，Erik看了他一眼，也微微翘起了嘴角。

“不过，”Erik又皱起眉，“我突然想到，你知道你的办公室，或者演播室在哪吗。”

“啊，对啊。”Charles也垮下了脸，他急忙思考起该怎么解决这个问题，或许他们现在制造一起车祸逃避上班是个好方法，但这也不能改变什么，他总得是要去工作的——

Charles突然看到了窗外的一家商店，“Erik，我有办法。”

“嘿，Hank，我是Charles。我们这儿有些东西，你能下来帮忙拿一下吗？谢谢了。”

几分钟之后，戴着眼镜的高个子男性就出现在了地下停车场，那确实是他们的野兽Hank，不过这个Hank并没有蓝色的毛毛。

“Charles，早上好！”

“早上好，Hank。”

从入口朝着Charles奔跑而来的Hank在跑到他们面前之后才看到了Erik，他有些意外但也很快朝着Erik打了招呼，没朝着自己龇牙咧嘴或是挥上一拳的Hank还真让Erik有些不习惯。

“就是这个吗，”Hank把纸箱子从后备箱里扛了出来，“还挺重的。”

“辛苦你了，Hank。”

“没关系，这是我该做的。”

于是跟在Hank身后的Charles和Erik成功地寻到了Charles的工作地点。Hank这一副轻车熟路的样子，看起来他确实是这个世界的Henry McCoy了。

当推开办公室的门时，Charles和Erik还是被吓了一跳。

虽然他们已经早在Charles Xavier的工作群组里看到了这些名字，可亲眼看到一群X-Men聚集在这个工作区里还是让Erik的眼皮跳了一跳。而Charles被惊到的原因则与他相反，Charles是有种回家的感觉，虽然是另外一个世界的人，但Charles相信他们会相处愉快的。

“Charles，早啊！”Sean最先发现了跟在Hank身后的Charles，但是他又接着惊呼道，“噢，Erik Lehnsherr！”

Sean的大呼小叫立刻引来了所有人的注意力，突然成为了众人焦点的Erik嘴角抽搐了一下，只能硬着头皮对他们招了招手。

“各位好。”

Charles差点没忍住笑了出来，万磁王与X-Men的友好会面，他简直想把这历史性的一幕录下来，然后每天早晨在学校里循环播放。

“大明星今天怎么有空来我们这里参观？”Alex好奇地问道。

“当然是因为Charles，对吧Erik？”Scott捶了一下弟弟的脑袋。

Logan也一把揽住了Charles的脖子，“当初Erik追Charles的时候可是天天往我们台跑，那时候你还没入职呢小鬼。”

Alex一副恍然大悟的表情，朝Erik抱歉地笑了笑，“你好，Lehnsherr先生，我是新来的，你可以叫我Alex。”

“你好，Alex。”

Charles Xavier的同事们看起来都和Erik Lehnsherr很相熟的样子，这倒是出乎Erik的意料。

“说真的，有人能来搭把手吗……”门口的Hank站在那个纸箱子旁无奈地说道。

“这是什么，Hank？”Kitty拍了拍Hank身边的箱子。

“一台咖啡机，Erik送给我们的。”

“噢，咖啡机！”Sean又大叫道，“可是我们已经有一台了。”

“原来那个已经用了太久了，而且它总是坏，我们早该换一个了不是吗？”

Charles急忙解释，他在群组的聊天记录里看到了不少关于咖啡机又坏了的抱怨，所以刚才才建议Erik去商场里火速买了一台回来——以Erik的名义赠送是因为，从他们昨天整理好的资料上来看，Erik Lehnsherr每次去Charles Xavier那儿总是会给他的同事们带点小礼物。

“这太感谢你了，Erik。”Ororo感激地对Erik说道。

“只是一台咖啡机，没什么。我愿意帮Charles解决一切烦恼。”Erik朝他们笑了笑，接着对Charles说道，“那我就不打扰你们工作，先走了。”

“好，路上小心。”

“午餐见，我亲爱的Charles。”

Erik又这样亲昵地叫他，虽然Charles知道他是在演戏，但Erik含着笑意的眼睛让Charles不由地紧张了起来，他是那么自然地就将这样的话语从舌尖说出，就像他真的爱Charles一样。

这个想法让Charles又吓了一跳，他赶忙把这样的思绪从脑子里挥去，也同样堆起一个完美的笑容朝Erik回到：

“嗯，午餐见。”

当Erik消失在门口之后，Charles发现其他人都突然用一种奇怪的眼神看着他。

“怎、怎么了？”

“第一次。”Logan感叹道。

“这不科学，我的墨镜都准备好了。”Scott震惊地拿着墨镜看着他。

“老天，你们终于愿意不伤害我们的眼睛了。”Ororo也惊叹道。

Charles突然意识到了什么，他一定是和Erik做出了什么往常他们不会做的事情，不对，应该是他们没有做他们本来应该做的事情。可是他完全不知道那是什么，这种私下的交往方式他可没法从网上知道，他没想到这么快就演砸了。

“什么，会发生什么，快告诉我！”幸好在Charles乱了阵脚之前Alex就好奇地开始问道，果然八卦之心谁都不能幸免。

“也没什么，”Sean耸耸肩，“就是他们每次分开的时候都要亲亲抱抱至少十分钟，在所有人面前上演一出生离死别的情感大戏。”

“Erik有个外号是什么来着？”Logan皱着眉回忆起来。

“抱抱怪。”Hank接话。

“还有亲查狂魔。”这是Kitty。

Charles简直不知道该说什么，他的学生突然变成了同事，还开始没大没小地开起自己的玩笑，见鬼，等他回去之后他一定要增加他们的训练课程。

但现在的Charles只能打着哈哈，装模作样地咳嗽了两声，“咳咳，那是因为我，我有点感冒了，不想传染给Erik，所以……嗯，就是这样。”

“提问：Charles Xavier最喜欢他身上的哪个部位？”

“头发。”Erik依旧回答得很快，“Erik Lehnsherr喜欢自己身上的什么地方？”

“头盔。”

“嘿！”Erik不满地瞪着Charles，“那不是我身上的。”

Charles大笑起来，“我还以为你的头盔已经长在你头上了。”

员工餐厅里，Erik和Charles坐在一起用着午餐，电视台的工作人员对于名人都已经见怪不怪了，倒是没有人会来打扰他们。

“上午你有什么收获？”

“我在电视台里逛了一遍，基本摸清了地形和每个房间的用途，回去画个图给你，这样你需要去其他地方就不用再找Hank了。”

“好极了。”

“然后我出去了一趟，发现不大方便调查。”

“为什么？”

“这里真的太诡异了，每一个人都认识我，但我都不认识他们。”

“我以为你很习惯呢，”Charles笑着说，“我们原来的世界里，每个人也都认识万磁王。”

“可是没有人会想来和万磁王合影。”

Charles大笑起来，“有人找你合影？你答应了吗？”

Erik郁闷地看着Charles的笑容，僵硬地点了点头。

想到Erik被逼无奈地和他的影迷合照留念的画面，Charles的心情也变好了一些，“你得适应这种情况。”

“得保持好公众人物的外在形象，我知道。”Erik叹了口气，“除此之外没有发现奇怪的地方，时空裂缝，时间紊乱，什么都没有。”

“没关系，慢慢来。”

“你呢，你的工作还好吗。”

“挺好的，我的学生们都很优秀。当然我也确定了他们全都是这个世界的，没有人和我们一样有另一个世界的记忆。不过……”

Charles突然停顿了一下，Erik转头看向他欲言又止的脸，“怎么了？”

“我们演砸了。”

Erik皱起了眉，“怎么说？”

Charles支支吾吾起来，他不知道该怎么措辞能让他的老朋友接受，他们认识这么多年最亲密的动作也只是拥抱而已。

“他们说，呃，你很喜欢在他们面前……亲我。”

Charles看到Erik的睫毛颤了颤，但他很快移开了视线，看向了自己盘子里的沙拉。

“哦。”

Erik的回应听不出情绪，Charles觉得这确实有些勉强，Erik那样一个不屈从命运和规则的人哪这么憋屈过，得装作另一个人和Charles结对就算了，让他牺牲自己和一个自己不喜欢的人演吻戏就太超过了，于是Charles急忙又说道：

“你别放在心上，他们说在摄像头面前我们不会这么做，只有面对熟人的时候才会这样。只要我们少一起出现在他们面前就好了。我很抱歉，Erik，我……”

Charles想说要是这会让Erik困扰的话他们可以停下，但是他的话突然被一个东西堵住了。

Charles睁大了双眼看着Erik在自己面前放大的脸，嘴唇上柔软温热的触感告诉他刚才发生了什么，而在Erik的唇离开了之后，他仍是目瞪口呆地望着Erik。

Erik吻了他。

Erik刚才吻了他。

那只是一个蜻蜓点水的触碰，Charles经历过比这激烈多了的许许多多的吻，但那些吻却没有一个能像这个一样，只是轻轻一碰，就让Charles现在觉得自己从上至下整个人都要烧起来。

而Erik只是笑着看着他，接着在呆住的Charles唇上又轻轻地亲了一下。

“你的节目下午开始录制是吗，我会去看的。”

Charles的大脑已经不能运转了，他只是红着脸点了点头，接着不知所措地开始吃起他的午餐，不敢再看Erik的眼睛。


	4. 4

Charles认为自己应该是个直男，至少到目前为止是。

他承认，在他大学的时候，是有过那么一段混乱糟糕的生活，但那时的他年纪尚轻，又足够聪明吸引人，自然有资本轻狂恣意。再加上在当时那算是校园里的一种流行，年轻人们为了探索自己的真正性向，消耗挥霍过剩的精力和荷尔蒙，他们都会试着去找男人女人睡。

但是很快Charles就厌烦了那种去酒吧寻乐的生活，毕竟Raven也不喜欢他那样而数落了他不少次，他开始醉心于自己的研究和论文，并试着交一些真正的女朋友——正是那些探索性向的尝试让他坚定地认为了自己不喜欢男的，和男性上床并不能让他提起很好的性趣，他总觉得少点什么，当然还是香软性感的女孩子更能吸引他。

至于另外一个世界的自己喜欢男的，还和他的好朋友结婚了这件事并没有吓到他，因为那是平行宇宙，无限的宇宙里有无限的可能性，或许某一个世界的自己根本就是个女的。他是变种人研究领域最顶尖的专家，自然对世间万物的奇妙都有着最大的包容度。

但是他万万没想到自己现在，居然因为一个纯情到不行的吻，变得像一个第一次和心上人接吻的青少年一样，被亲得面红耳赤心跳加速还停不住地胡思乱想——噢，他并不是说Erik是他的心上人，那只是一个比喻——他引以为傲的调情技能还有过去的那些恋爱经验似乎完全被删档清除，曾经的那些日子仿佛已经是上辈子的事了。

好吧，他可能是太久没有性生活了，Charles惆怅地想。

在当年Erik离开他家之后，Charles忙着建学校，寻找变种人，给学生们上课，训练X-Men，还要每天关注Erik又在哪里搞事情了，想方设法地阻止Erik袭击人类的计划。除了兄弟会，世界上还有各种各样的邪恶变种人组织，想要毁灭变种人的激进人类，以及莫名其妙非常喜欢侵略地球的外星人，总之X-Men的业务很繁忙，Charles根本没时间处理自己的私人问题，他以为自己可能会就这样和Xavier学院一起度过下半生了。

可是他真的空虚到被一个简单的吻就撩拨成这样吗，而且那还来自于他最好的朋友。

他不由地想到十年前，他和Erik在以色列的一家医院里相遇。那时他刚用比别人读完本科还短的时间拿到了自己的博士学位，不知道未来该干些什么而决定四处旅行，在那家医院当义工是因为那是当地唯一的一家愿意接受治疗变种人的医院，而Erik选择在那工作的原因显然和他一样。

虽然一开始他们的见面并不愉快，Charles只是想让Erik停下工作，不希望他把自己的身体也搞垮，那只又多会占据医院的一张病床，但Erik却对他发了火。

那就是Erik，他从一开始就知道了，他是一个容易生气，但本质善良的家伙。

当他们互相了解之后立刻成为了最好的朋友，他们欣赏彼此的能力和学识，交换对这个世界的认识和看法。虽然他们的想法有诸多的不同，那也阻挡不了他们靠近彼此的灵魂。他们每天在一起聊天、下棋、喝酒，谈论他们的未来，谈及他们想要改变这个世界，谈到他们愿意为变种人同胞的事业而付出一切。

他们一拍即合，一起离开了以色列，踏上了寻找变种人的旅程。Charles提出他在西彻斯特有一座房子，可以让所有变种人都住下，他现在还记得Erik当时站在宅子前震惊的眼神。

接着他们便一起同住在那里，Erik甚至用他的能力帮助Charles建了地下基地以及Cerebro。现在回想起来，不知为何，虽然Erik对学校的地形和设施了如指掌，他们也和兄弟会战斗过很多次，但Erik从来没有主动入侵过他的学校，他总是用各种方法，把Charles引到外面去。

在西彻斯特的生活大概是Charles人生当中最无忧无虑的一段时光，直到Erik离开的那一天，他带走了大宅里一半的变种人，以及Charles收养的妹妹。

Charles现在也不明白Erik当时为什么要离开，他只记得那天的他们爆发了一场激烈的争吵。当然，他们经常吵架，因为Charles想要和人类和平共处而Erik觉得那根本不可能实现，但是每一次吵架他们都有一方会先让步道歉，通常会是Erik拿着棋盘和威士忌来问Charles是否想和他下一盘棋，下完棋之后他们还是无话不谈的挚友。

但那一次，Charles没有等到棋盘，也没有等到自己先退步的机会，留给他的只有Erik决绝的背影，和从此屏蔽了他探寻Erik大脑的那个该死的头盔。

那已经过去太多年了，Charles已经很久都没有再想起来了，虽然之后他也经常和Erik相见，但他们却已经成为了敌人。

现在，那一切也已经远离他们而去了，他和Erik因为未知的原因来到了另一个世界，这里的他们，关系甚至比原来的他们还要“密切”，而他们本身之间的关系似乎也发生了一些变化——友人，敌人，丈夫，还有比这更复杂的事情吗，Charles一开始以为这就像过家家一样简单，但那个吻让他认识到了自己果然还是太天真。

但是始作俑者本人却毫无自觉的样子，Charles又开始想念他的能力了，没法读心的他无法知道Erik心里现在在想什么，难道只有他被因为那个吻而头晕目眩吗？

Erik依旧演技精湛地在他身边扮演丈夫的角色，Charles认为自己应该为之前对Erik演技的质疑道歉，说真的，他完全可以去当个电影演员了。

为了减少出现类似的被熟人揭穿行为不正确的事情，能更完美地扮演好各自的角色，Charles和Erik认为他们应该多对这两个人的相处做些研究。除了对相熟的人进行旁敲侧击打听信息，便只能寻找那些他们共同出镜的视频观看。

虽然镜头下的人物并不完全真实，但也会让人能窥探到方方面面。所以这就是为什么Charles和Erik现在正坐在他们家中的沙发上一起看电视，没法回去的他们也不能就那么干等着，看电视也算是一个很好的打发时间的方式。

转接了网络的电视正在播放Erik Lehnsherr第一次上Charles Xavier节目的视频，这个视频虽然只有十二分钟，但点击率在关于两人的搜索词条下却位居第二，仅次于他们的结婚讯息发布。

节目的开始，Charles Xavier先做了开场白，简单地介绍了他们今天的嘉宾，接着很快邀请了Erik Lehnsherr出场。

上场的Erik Lehnsherr微笑着与Charles Xavier拥抱，这只是一个简单的问候，但从Erik Lehnsherr紧紧地把Charles Xavier圈在怀里的架势看起来，那就像是许久未见的情人间的拥抱——事实上，这才是他们第一次正式见面。

“很高兴见到你，Erik，欢迎来到Xavier Show。”

“谢谢，Charles，我也很感激你们的邀请，我很喜欢你的节目。”

“真的吗？能得到Erik Lehnsherr的喜爱，我可以把这句话录下来放在手机里给所有我认识的人炫耀了。虽然我们今天才算是正式见面，但事实上我们在之前就见过面了，你可能不知道，那时候我还只是个实习记者。”

“我记得，十年前，你来我们的片场采访过。那是我的第一部戏。”

“这还真让我有点意外，你真的记得？我们都知道Erik Lehnsherr是个敬业优秀的演员，一眼就可以记住大段的台词，向来一镜通过都不用cut，所以说你还有对人脸也过目不忘的技能？”

“你们太夸张了，我没有那么厉害。我记得你只是因为，那真的非常令人印象深刻。”

“是吗，我都不记得我做了什么让你留下深刻印象的事，希望不要是我出了什么糗才吸引了你的眼球。”

“当然不是，Charles。那是一部战争背景的剧，当时片场里有很多男演员，他们很多人后来都出演了很多优秀的作品。当时你出现的时候，我以为你也是一个参演人员，我看到你和导演在交谈，你富有自信谈吐风趣，和其他演员都很不一样。我想还会有和你有交流的机会，但没想到第二天你就不见了，但我一直记得你。”

“噢，我真的非常开心能被你记住，但是我现在更感觉遗憾，我可一直是你的影迷，我竟然错过了那么好的和你认识的机会，整整十年？”

“没关系，现在也不迟。而且我也不算十年都没再见过你，从Xavier Show开播开始，我可是一期不落地看了。”

“天呐，我真是受宠若惊！虽然你可能只是在安慰我，但你可真是太好了，Erik。这一期我会永远珍藏的。”

“我想我也是。”

“那么现在来谈谈你的新电影吧，我昨晚去看了首映，那真的非常精彩。”

“谢谢，我也觉得这部电影真的很棒，从导演到每一个工作人员，大家真的花了非常多的心思……”

“我在十年前就爱上你了。”

Erik突然说。

Charles愣了一秒，接着意识到Erik是在说视频里的两人。

他看着电视里还在热切交谈的二人，又转头看向了Erik线条硬朗的侧脸，接着若有所思地说道：

“这个Erik在我……在Charles Xavier说话的时候，眼神一直跟随着他，但当Charles Xavier和他对视的时候会躲闪地移开视线，下一刻又出于礼节地重新与Charles Xavier对视，他好像眼睛里只有Charles Xavier一个人，完全看不到观众和工作人员。”

Erik沉默着，于是Charles接着说，

“他在谈到十年前的事情时表情很放松，眼神也比他现在谈论电影的时候更带有感情，他应该很重视那段回忆。而且他的身体重心一直往Charles Xavier的方向倾斜，Charles Xavier也同样一直在往他的方向靠，一般面对陌生人的时候人们都不会这样。要是他们确实是在那天才正式认识的话，这显然只能说明Erik Lehnsherr在这之前就——这可以理解，Erik Lehnsherr说他喜欢这个节目，而Charles Xavier是他的影迷，他们早就通过其他方法关注着彼此了，他们之间当然可以有对彼此的欣赏。但是，”Charles顿了顿，“你怎么能确定他就已经爱上了？”

Erik拿起杯子喝了一口杯中的威士忌，接着转过头看向了Charles，他的眼睛在灯光和电视亮光的映射下，似乎带着一些不可察觉的隐忍和忧伤。

“因为我是我，我知道。”

这算是什么理由？

但是Erik又继续说道，“这个世界和我们的原来世界离得很近，历史发展进程几乎一致，只是少了关于超能力的部分。这一个世界的你和我的性格与我们非常相似，所以我了解他。这个男人在他们第一次见面的时候就对Charles Xavier一见钟情了，而且爱了整整十年，他很高兴他们能够重新相遇。”

Charles眨了眨眼，他觉得Erik的话里有一些很重要的信息和内容，但他却没有办法抓住，心灵感应能力的失去似乎让他连分析问题的能力也被屏蔽了。

“那么从你看来，这个世界的Charles Xavier在那时候喜欢他吗。”Erik又指着电视问Charles。

这太诡异了，Erik和Charles面无表情地坐在沙发上讨论另一个世界的他们的感情问题。

Charles Xavier是Erik Lehnsherr的影迷，他当然对他有好感，从节目进展来看他们聊得很愉快，接话很顺畅互动很默契，简直是一场不能更完美的合作。而且他们之后都结婚了，所以Charles Xavier一定会被这个男人吸引。

但另一方面，在这样的节目里，Charles Xavier只是尽职尽责地完成了一个专业主持人的责任，演绎了一期精彩的节目内容，他不至于把过分的个人感情带入工作里。从他所看过的Charles Xavier的其他节目里，他也看到了Charles Xavier以同样热情幽默的方式和其他嘉宾互动，他天生就拥有这种带领话题吸引注意力的社交能力，那就像Charles以前在酒吧里和其他人调情时，用的永远是同一套夸赞基因变异的理论，那样流程化的事物对他来说并不带有任何感情。

Charles突然发现，自己虽然可以读懂全世界人的大脑，但他好像从来没有正确认识过自己的感情，毕竟他没有办法读自己的心。

他又突然想起他曾经交往过的那些女朋友，他喜欢她们的陪伴，可是好像从来没有一个人能完全占据他的内心，他还有很多其他想要做的事优先排在她们之前，他从未有过真正地要和一个人结婚这样的强烈的念头。

为什么这个Charles Xavier会拥有想要和Erik Lehnsherr步入婚姻的殿堂共度余生这样的爱呢。

Charles看着电视里另一个自己微笑地看着Erik Lehnsherr的脸，只能迷茫地开口回答：

“我不知道，Erik。我不知道我喜不喜欢你。”


	5. 5

Charles在工作了两三天之后也很快对他的新工作上了手，谁让他是拥有着全世界最顶级大脑的X教授呢，虽然没了读心能力他依旧有着超强的学习能力。

失去能力虽然有些不习惯，但Charles倒是拥有了难得的清静。而Erik在最初的几天还是不自觉地想用能力召唤钢笔菜刀之类的，失败几次之后他也终于认命地乖乖用手去拿。

而Erik虽然没戏可拍，但他也有些简单的工作，例如一些杂志和报社的采访，或是封面拍摄之类的。幸好这个世界的Erik Lehnsherr也不是个话多的人，Erik还能勉强应付，只不过每次去工作还是会让他看起来痛苦万分，但是Charles显然比他辛苦多了，所以他也不会抱怨什么。

除此之外，闲人Erik每当Charles需要工作的时候都会送他去电视台，再在Charles收工的时候接他回家。Charles表示他自己会开车，不用那么麻烦Erik，但是每次都被Erik用一句“我是你丈夫”给噎了回去。

有必要那么入戏吗，他没想到自己的老朋友这么爱演，怪不得要在这当电影演员。

为了减少Charles的尴尬，Erik确实不再频繁和他一起在他的同事们面前出现了，Erik只是把Charles送到楼下就离开。但偶尔他们还是会在停车场碰见他们，那么Erik就会戏瘾上身地，当着他们的面，捧起Charles的脸在他的唇上落下一个个轻吻。

那些吻，真的很纯洁。

但是这也阻挡不了Charles每次都被亲得耳朵发红。

他另一个世界的学生现在的同事们总是会哀嚎一声然后嫌弃地走开，Charles就会小声嘟囔道Erik完全没有必要每次都这么做，而Erik只会挑起一边眉毛，义正辞严地说他喜欢看X-Men吃瘪。

总之来到新世界后的这些日子过得还算顺利，Charles每天回家后都有Erik为他准备好丰盛的饭菜，他也几乎又找到了当年和Erik同居的感受。

他像是在这里又找到了另一个家，他们拥有一个温馨的小屋，两个互相理解依赖彼此的人互相扶持，一起生活一起吃饭，每天晚上一起蜷在沙发上看电视——每天都是电视电影之夜，看到昏昏欲睡后再在他们共同的卧室里同床而眠。

没有了那些激烈的战斗和沉重的责任，Erik和Charles都渐渐被这样放松的生活所感染，毕竟他们是真的对怎么回到原来的世界毫无头绪，那倒不如享受当下的安宁。

只不过这天结束工作回到家的Erik突然如临大敌般地拽住了Charles，“Charles，一级警报！”

“等等，提问：我们招募到的第一个变种人是谁？”

“Angel……老天，Charles，现在不是玩问答游戏的时候……我们在哪儿招募到Angel的？”

“脱衣舞娘酒吧。如果是一级警报当然更需要确定身份，发生什么了，Erik。”

Erik惊慌失措地看着Charles，“有人给我，打了个电话。”

“谁？”

Charles倒是很少看到Erik这么慌乱的样子，这让他也不由地跟着一起紧张起来。Erik向来遇事冷静，小行星在他面前爆炸眼睛也不会眨一下，就算发现自己和Charles掉到这个世界之后也没有这么惊慌过，到底是什么样的电话能让他如此紧张，Charles不禁有了一些可怕的设想。

Erik顿时又像泄了气，他手足无措地望着Charles，看起来可怜又无助。

“我……我妈妈……”

“噢。”

是的，这个世界的Erik Lehnsherr的母亲还活着，这在他们第一天整理人际资料的时候就知道了。Charles知道Erik的母亲在他的心里有多重要，他对自己母亲的死亡有多么愧疚。只不过Erik一直没有提起这件事，Charles也不会主动地提出。

家人始终是那个无坚不摧的万磁王的软肋，只有关乎家人时Erik才会变得这样充满人情味的像个普通人，这样的Erik倒是让Charles觉得有点可爱。

“她让我们明天到她家里吃饭。”

“那我们就去？”

“可、可是……”

Erik竟然结巴了，Charles微笑起来，给他的老友一个肯定的眼神。

“你想见她吗？”

“我当然想，我没有一天不希望再重新见到她，告诉她我有多想念她。我从未想过还有重新见到她的机会，但是……”

“但是？”

“你知道，虽然她还是Edie，但确切的说她并不是我真正的母亲。我不知道，该怎么面对她。”

Charles回握住Erik的手，传递给他安抚的力量，“冷静点，Erik。虽然这个世界的Edie不是你真正的母亲，但她依旧是你的母亲。她爱你，和你爱着她的这件事是不会变的。去见她，Erik。”

Erik沉默不语地看着Charles，眼里有着显而易见的不确定与脆弱。

“我明白你的心情，Erik。但是这样的机会错过了就不会再有，你想见她，那就去见。”

“Charles……”Erik抿了抿唇，接着对Charles点头，“我希望你在我身边（I want you by my side）。”

“我会的。”

Erik终于放松下来，舒展出了一个微笑。但是他的表情又突然拧了起来，重新露出了恐慌。

“等等，我们不知道她住哪。”

Charles沉思了一会儿，抬头朝Erik说道，“快找找家里有没有什么邮寄单，或者查查网络购物记录，或许会有你母亲的地址。”

“你妈妈会喜欢我吗。”

Erik Lehnsherr将他的母亲接到了纽约居住，倒是离Erik和Charles的家并不远。正如Erik Lehnsherr所说的，他想要能更多的陪伴家人。

Charles紧张地站在Erik身边，一边盯着Erik妈妈家的门，一边又忍不住地不断整理自己的衣服和头发。虽然Charles在Erik的记忆里见过Edie的样子，但这还是他第一次真正面对Erik的母亲。尽管只是作为朋友，现在的他可能比Erik还要紧张。

“没有人会不喜欢你，Charles。”

Erik正紧张而期待地盯着那扇门，他的手也因为兴奋和激动而颤抖不已。Charles牵上了Erik的手，他惊讶地看向了Charles，Charles只是笑着看着他，

“别担心，我的朋友。不过，我不知道这个世界的我怎么称呼你妈妈。”

“我也不知道，”Erik表示他帮不上忙，“或许她会喜欢你叫她Edie。你会解决这个问题的不是吗，我聪明的教授。”

一阵声响之后，那扇门终于在Erik和Charles面前打开。门后出现了一个身型消瘦但气色良好的女人。Erik的母亲比Charles在记忆里见过的样子更年老一些，但没有了痛苦和不幸的折磨，这个世界的她显然过得很好，岁月留下的皱纹并没有掩盖住她的美丽和温柔，仔细看起来，她和Erik的眉眼着实非常相像。

“Erik，你们来了。噢，亲爱的Charles，我真想念你。”

一开门Edie就给了Charles一个温暖的拥抱，Charles受宠若惊地回抱女人，“晚上好，夫……呃，Edie？”

Edie看起来对这个称呼没有什么异样的表现，看起来Erik是猜对了。

“怎么了，Erik，我身上有什么东西吗？”

女人放开Charles之后又转向了Erik，Charles这才发现Erik已经完全僵住了，他一动不动地盯着他的母亲，眼神深沉而悲伤，像在看一件不可思议的事物，又像在看一个永远无法得到的宝物。

Charles急忙捏了捏Erik的手，Erik才如梦初醒地，终于动起身体，一言不发地抱住了他瘦弱的母亲，久久不愿意放开。

疑惑的Edie从Erik的肩膀处看向了Charles，用口型问他发生了什么，而Charles只是露出了一个安抚的笑容，让她不要担心。

Edie为他们准备了一桌子丰盛的菜，但是Erik已经完全变成机器人了，晚餐全程只是一直看着他的母亲而失去了语言的能力，完全只留下Charles在和Edie交谈。

看起来Edie是真的很喜欢Charles，她始终真诚地对Charles笑着，Charles本也是个容易讨人欢心的人，他们聊得很愉快。虽然从Charles的角度来看这才是他第一次和Edie见面，但他也很快喜欢上了Edie。

Sharon从来不会亲自下厨做菜，也不会在餐桌上对他的生活和工作嘘寒问暖，Charles印象当中的母亲从来都只有一个高贵庄严的印象，她只会在Charles又获得了某个第一名之后才不吝啬地给予他一个眼神。Charles从来没有感受过真正的来自母亲的温暖，天啊，他简直想成为Erik的兄弟认Edie做他的妈妈了。

只不过Erik今天的表现也太怪异了，任谁都能看出他很不平常，所以Edie还是忍不住询问她的儿子，“我的Erik，你还好吗，是今天有哪里不舒服吗？”

“没有，我很好，我只是……”Erik张了张口，一些快到舌尖的话语又被他咽了下去，“我很想你。”Erik最后小声地说。

Edie担忧地看着他，“怎么了，是你们遇到了什么困难吗？”

Erik看了一眼Charles，接着摇了摇头，“没有。”

Edie疑惑地看着Erik又看向了Charles，温柔地对他们说道，“我是你们的母亲，有什么事都可以对我说。亲爱的，你从来不会对我隐瞒任何事对吗。”

“是的，是的。”Erik目光柔软地看着他的妈妈，“真的没有什么事。我只是突然，很想感谢你……想谢谢你把我生下来，辛苦地把我养大。”

“怎么突然说起这个，”Edie也笑了起来，接着她像是想到了什么，高兴地眨了眨眼，“噢，你现在知道做家长的辛苦了，是不是你们上次提到的想要收养孩子的事情有了进展？”

Charles和Erik对视了一眼，在Charles还在思考怎么回答的时候，他就听到Erik笑着回答了他的母亲，“是的，妈妈。我们打算收养一男一女，不过资格审查还要很长的时间，所以不会太快。”

Edie看起来有些失望，“噢，我还想早点能和我的孙子孙女见面。”

“会的。”

Charles在心里默默惊讶Erik的演技，要不是他完全没听说这回事，差点也要当真了。

接着Edie就和他们聊起了她当年一个人带孩子的不容易，Erik Lehnsherr的父亲去世得早，幸好Erik Lehnsherr是个懂事的孩子也很早就作为一个男人承担起了家庭的重任，他在上学时就去拍一些广告为家里减轻经济负担，一开始Edie觉得走演艺路线太辛苦了，但没想到Erik Lehnsherr会有今天惊人的成就。

展开了话题之后Erik也渐渐放松了下来，Charles能看到他眼睛里闪烁的光芒，这一刻的Erik是真正地感受到了快乐。

“不知道为什么，今天的你们让我想起了你们刚恋爱的时候。”Edie突然说，她笑着看着面前的两人，“Erik小时候是个不喜欢说话的孩子，不知道从什么时候开始，他每次和我谈话，十句里有八句都是Charles。更没想到的是，有一天他居然真的把那个Charles带回家了。如果我没记错的话，Charles答应你的追求那晚，你兴奋得一整夜都没睡着，对吧Erik？”

Erik并不知道那是真的假的，他只能含糊地回应着，而显然他的母亲把这当作了他害羞的表现。

Charles忍不住笑了起来，在母亲面前Erik还真是无处遁形，想想这个世界的Erik Lehnsherr在他的妈妈心里也只是一个长不大的小孩子，就像他的那个总是给他闯祸惹事的Erik一样，突然间Charles和Edie有了奇异的共鸣。

而Erik只是拿起纸巾转过Charles的脸，动作轻柔地擦了擦他嘴角的酱汁，无奈地对他说道，“别笑了，都吃到脸上了。”

Charles愣愣地被Erik擦着脸，他不好意思地看了看Edie，却发现Edie正温柔喜爱地看着他们微笑。

时间过得很快，当他们不得不离开时，Charles和Erik在门口与Edie告别，这个晚上显然是他们来到这个世界后最美妙的一个夜晚。

Edie看起来很舍不得他们走，Charles告诉她他们还会经常来看她的。

“Erik从小跟着我到处搬家，都没有什么朋友，直到认识你之后才变得开朗，笑容也多了许多。谢谢你，Charles。”

“千万别这么说，Erik是我最好的朋……是我最爱的人，遇见他也是我最幸运的事情。”

Edie和Charles拥抱之后，又和Erik用德语说了几句Charles听不懂的话，Charles看到Erik微妙地看了他一眼接着微微红了脸，最后他们拥抱着告别，Erik和Charles一起离开了Edie的住处。

驾车回家的路上，Charles忍不住问道，“你们刚才说了些什么？”

开车的Erik看了他一眼，“你想知道？”

“是的？”

“她告诉我，你现在的工作比我多，很辛苦，让我好好照顾你，不要让你太累了。”

“哦，”Charles点点头，“谢谢她的关心。”

Erik没有接话，沉默了片刻，他又开口道。

“她是说，性的方面。”

Charles震惊地看着Erik，后者正目不转睛地看着前方的道路，但嘴角却隐藏不住上扬的弧度。而Charles相信自己现在的脸应该比Erik刚才还要红。

回到家已经是深夜了，Charles和Erik洗漱上床之后，他们也一起因为这个夜晚而失眠。

“她变老了。”

黑暗中，辗转反侧的Charles突然听到他的身侧传来了Erik的声音。

“你看到了她变老的模样，这很好。”

“她也变矮了。”

“是你变高了，我的朋友。”

Erik安静了一会儿，又说道，“我那时才十二岁。”

“嗯。”

“如果她还活着就会是现在的模样。”

“嗯。”

“如果我那时候就有力量保护她，她就可以……”

“不是你的错，”Charles打断道，“她爱你，她不会埋怨你没有保护她的力量。”

“我一直依靠着那些愤怒向前，我以为今晚见到她之后我会更恨那些伤害过她的人——虽然他们已经都被我杀死了——但我现在却完全无法再体会到那些愤怒。”

“Erik，”Charles从被子底下握住了Erik的手，“她在另一个世界活得很幸福。”

“是的，她过得很好，我看到了。”

Charles还想说些什么，但Erik突然转过身，拽着他的手把他拥进了怀里。

Charles正要发出疑问，却感受到他的老友的身体正在隐隐颤抖，他讶异地感受着Erik胸膛的心跳，伸出手温柔地拍了拍Erik的后背。

“一切都会好的，Erik。”

“我很高兴她能拥有这样的世界，Charles，就算我们回去了我也不会再有什么遗憾。”

“嗯，”Charles在Erik的怀抱里说，“Edie会为你骄傲的，不管是哪一个你。”

“谢谢你，Charles。”

“谢我干什么，你母亲今晚让我也感受到了家的暖意，是我该谢你有一个那样好的妈妈。”

“她也是你的妈妈。”Erik说。

“什么？”

“我是你丈夫。”Erik再次义正辞严地说道。

Charles又噎住了，他想要从Erik的拥抱里挣脱出来，但Erik却摁住了他。

“Charles，让我抱一会儿。”

Erik的声音虚无缥缈，像是从另一个国度传来，低沉磁性的声音让Charles顺从地安静了下来。

他被Erik拥抱着，听着他的呼吸渐渐平息稳定，Charles猜想他一定是睡着了。

但Charles也不想吵醒他，不再试图从他的怀抱中离开，或许今晚见到母亲的Erik确实需要一个温暖的拥抱，作为朋友他很乐意提供帮助。

没有了万磁王的头衔，他只是一个过早地失去了父母承受了过多苦难的孩子，他一直孤独而无助，背负着仇恨而前行。

而此刻如溺水的人一般紧紧抱着Charles的他只是Erik，只是Charles的Erik。


	6. 6

“Charles，我得去趟洛杉矶。”

Erik查看着Janos给他发来的电子邮件，不悦地皱起了眉。

Janos是这个世界Erik Lehnsherr的经纪人，平常除了兢兢业业按时负责地给Erik Lehnsherr安排工作行程之外，几乎不会对其他任何事情发表意见，只做事不说话的风格让重视效率和成果的Erik Lehnsherr与他合作非常愉快。而Charles觉得激流本来就是个不怎么爱说话的家伙，这个世界没有能力的他就显得更没有存在感了。

“X-Award？”

Erik惊讶地看向Charles，“你恢复能力了？”

“没有。”Charles耸耸肩，“我没有读你的心。颁奖典礼会电视直播，所以我知道。”

X-Award是这个世界里的一项美国电影电视奖项，每年举办一次，优秀的电影人Erik Lehnsherr今年又获得了一项奖项提名。只不过真正的Erik Lehnsherr无缘这次盛会，而Erik则不得不代替他去参加，Erik不明白这个世界的自己怎么选了这么个职业，去钢铁厂当个工人至少还能为社会出点力？

“你有直播的工作吗？”

“不，”Charles无奈地笑了笑，“他们似乎默认我会作为你的伴侣出席典礼，所以完全把我隔绝在直播节目之外了。”

Erik静静地看了他几秒，接着也微笑起来。

“是的，你得和我一起去，我亲爱的丈夫。”

这一回Erik Lehnsherr获得提名的影片是他最新拍摄的一部电影《Death》，只不过他获得的是最佳男配角提名。主演是来自加拿大的Wade Wilson，他在电影里饰演一名不幸身患癌症还毁容了的雇佣兵，无意间发现所在组织的巨大阴谋之后遭受追杀，而Erik Lehnsherr就是那个追杀他的心狠手辣的雇佣兵组织Boss。虽然是个反派角色，但这个角色也有着属于他的特殊的人格魅力，Erik Lehnsherr英俊的外形和出色的演技也为这个角色增加了不少人气。  
只不过Erik和Charles一起观看这部剧时，对男主角的遭遇总有种莫名的既视感。

“这是死侍。”电影放到一半时Erik终于说。

“是的，这是死侍。”

Charles感到头疼，他想起自己曾经尝试过读死侍的大脑，那简直是他见过最混乱的脑子。 

“记住所有人的名字了吗？”

“记得。”

“他们的名字和脸都对上了吗？”

“对得上。”

“还有……”

“别担心，Charles，不会出错的。”

虽然Erik的潜行间谍能力没有魔形女那么熟练强大，但他也时常和魔形女交流探讨过一些伪装他人的技巧，至少他扮演了那个Erik Lehnsherr这么多天还没有人看出来有什么不对——只要别叫他演戏就行。

Charles最后再伸手正了正Erik的领带，检查了一番他的穿戴——总是穿着紫红色制服戴着头盔，平时私下喜欢穿高领衫皮夹克的Erik确实很少在Charles面前穿这么正式的西装，贴身的剪裁完美得衬托出了Erik的腰线和长腿，绅士整齐的装束更体现了他的英俊迷人和某种禁欲气质。

Charles忍不住又在心里赞叹道，他的老朋友身材真的是棒极了。虽然他一直知道这个，但他现在也不得不承认自己是有点嫉妒。

“那好吧，让我们出发吧。”Charles笑着说，“Edie说她会看直播的。”

Erik的目光软了下来，“是的，虽然我不是她真正的儿子，我也应该，让她为她的儿子骄傲。”

Erik的司机Azazel将他们载到了红毯现场，下车后搂着Charles走上红毯的Erik立刻吸引了各方的关注。Erik看起来确实是一点也不怯场，拜托，对于能扛起一座体育场的万磁王来说，这些观众记者和摄像机根本就是小场面。

Charles好笑地看着Erik被拉去应对各种拍照签名——他对于这个世界的Erik Lehnsherr的签名已经模仿得毫无破绽了——这还是他第一次看到Erik在这个世界的工作状态，融入这个世界的Erik不再遭受人类异样的眼光反而是受到了极其热情的追捧和喜爱，虽然这不会改变他对人类的态度和想法，但Charles觉得他对于人类的敌意已经收敛了许多。

很快Erik和Charles就被Charles的同事们，进行本次红毯采访的Jean Grey和Peter Parker给拦了下来——Jean是他们的电视台里人气最高的女主播，Charles为她感到骄傲，但最令Charles感到有趣的是这个世界的Scott和Logan居然还是情敌，他们的三角关系果然在哪个世界都很难解决。从号角日报跳槽过来的Peter则是目前台里最被看好的新人，而Charles相信他很快就会成为top1，毕竟他可是最受人们喜爱的好邻居蜘蛛侠。

“那么现在和我们在一起的是因为《Death》而获得提名的Erik Lehnsherr和他的先生Charles Xavier，很高兴见到你们！”

配合着Jean的介绍，Erik侧过头笑着亲吻了Charles的额头，“我也很高兴见到你们。”

“Lehnsherr先生，我们知道这已经是你第四次获得X-Award的提名了，这一次有什么不同以往的感想吗？”Peter问道。

“是的，对我来说这一次的经历比过去的任何时候都要新鲜，”Erik真诚地说，Charles笑了起来，他知道Erik这句说的是实话，“能够再次参加这个盛会，会有一定的熟悉感，也同样会有些紧张。但是我有我们的剧组，还有Charles在我身边，我知道我不是一个人。我爱你，Charles。”

“你不是一个人，我的爱。”Charles也笑着说。

“当然，我们都知道我们的Charles是个小甜心。”Jean也无奈地笑了起来，专业素养没有让她在直播镜头前对这两个家伙表示什么，“那么Erik，来谈谈你的电影吧，你这次饰演的Max又俘获了不少人的芳心。”

“很荣幸我的角色能被大家喜欢，Max这个角色与我以往扮演的角色又有很大不同，很具有挑战性，我希望能有更多的机会尝试不同的角色。他是个具有野心为达目的不择手段的家伙，善于花言巧语蛊惑人心，虽然做事方式时极端了一些，但是他也有自己坚守的价值观和信念。是的，他是个混蛋，但我喜欢这个角色。”

Erik完全背下了之前宣传期里Erik Lehnsherr接受采访时说的话，一本正经的模样简直令Charles惊叹。

“你在这部电影里是第一次和Wade Wilson共演，你觉得你们的合作怎么样？”Peter又问道。

“Wade是个很有潜力的演员，也很愿意牺牲。毕竟他是个帅气的年轻人，但是在这部戏里全程以一种糟糕的外形示人，这让观众更能聚焦到他的演技。和Wade合作很愉快，只不过他……”Erik顿了一顿，“真的很喜欢说话。”

“我们昨天在下榻的酒店里遇上他了，他拉着我们聊了三个小时，”Charles笑着说，“Wade是个对所有人都很热情的年轻人。”

Jean和Peter都笑了起来，“是的，Wade的话匣子性格在世界都是出了名的。”

“我们刚刚才采访了他，差点被他抢走了话筒。”Peter有些无奈地说。

“那么希望两位能拥有一个好晚上，享受今晚！”

“我们会的，谢谢。”

在这样的场合，Charles和Erik遇上了很多这个世界的电视电影界名人，还好他们都是名人，有公开资料可查询就没有什么可担忧的，当然他们也看到了很多原来世界的熟悉面孔。

颁奖晚宴的座位安排有些意思，不知道是不是主办方故意的，Emma Frost与他们坐在了同一桌。

Emma Frost在这个世界是个知名的电影女星，同样她也是Erik Lehnsherr的挚友。他们共演过许多部作品，八卦小报们也总是拍到Emma和Erik Lehnsherr共同出行的画面，曾经两人的绯闻一度闹的沸沸扬扬。但就在所有人都认为Emma和Erik Lehnsherr是一对的时候，Erik Lehnsherr却突然出柜并宣布了和Charles Xavier的婚讯。

今晚的Emma身穿一身低胸露背的白色礼服，身上戴着昂贵的钻石首饰，美艳的面孔和性感的身材吸引着所有人的视线。但Charles并不觉得这有什么，因为白皇后的制服比这暴露多了。

Emma饶有兴致地看着Charles身边的Erik，“好久不见，Erik。怎么样，家庭主夫的生活还好吗？”

“是的，很好。”

“是吗？我可不这么认为。”Emma似乎能洞察人心的眼神在Charles和Erik之间来回，Erik立刻防备地看着她。

“别紧张，我可没想抢你的宝贝Charles，但你们今天有点，你知道，怪怪的。”

Charles也警觉起来，虽然其他人好唬弄，但毕竟Emma和Erik是很多年的亲密友人，她或许发现了什么破绽？

“我们很好。”为了验证自己的话，Erik把Charles搂进了怀里，紧紧地环着他的腰。

Emma嫌弃地看着他的动作，“我知道你们情比金坚，就只是，你们今天看起来很奇怪，好像很久都没有xing生活一样。说真的你们眼里的欲求不满都快溢出来了，都结婚了想做就去做好吗。”

Charles冒出了冷汗，尽管Emma是个普通人但她还是像个读心者一样敏锐，连Erik母亲都没看出来的事情都被她发现了。好吧关于他很久都没有性生活这件事他承认Emma在某种程度上确实是说中了。

“我们每天早上都做爱。”

Charles大声说道，他不想Emma再探究出他们更多的不对劲，否则他们会在这个世界瞩目的地方被发现他们的Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Xavier被调包了什么的。

但是Charles的声音似乎太大了，引来了隔壁桌Loki的侧目。邪神耐人寻味的眼神让他又头疼了起来，这里已经有一个麻烦了，他可不想再惹一个更大的麻烦，不过幸好Loki很快和他身边的其他人交谈起来，没再理会Charles。

“好了甜心，我不是那些记者，你可不用说这个。”Emma笑着说，“要是xing生活不和谐你可得诚实点，不用勉强自己和这只鲨鱼在一起。”

“不用你操心，Emma。”Erik有些不悦地说，他大概是又把Emma当作了自己的下属。

“噢，Erik，你这个见色忘友的混球。”但是Emma并没有生气，反而笑得更愉快了，“你们恋爱的时候天天拿我当掩护，你要出柜的时候和公司差点闹翻了也是我在为你说好话，现在你美人在怀了我他妈还操蛋的是个单身。要不是现在在现场直播，我发誓我会狠狠地踢你的屁股。”

Erik有些愕然地看着Emma，最后还是不情不愿地从牙缝里挤出话语。

“抱歉。还有，谢谢。”

Charles简直想大笑，另一个世界的Emma可从来不敢这么对Erik说话，他很乐意把这一段记忆在回去之后分享给Emma。

Erik很遗憾地没有拿到奖杯，不过他倒是松了一口气，毕竟他完全没有准备获奖致辞，而Charles也害怕他一开口就是“变种人同胞团结起来”这样的万磁王发言。

回到酒店的Charles终于放松了下来，但是Erik一起在全世界面前装好一对恩爱夫夫也并没有想象中的辛苦，Erik显然也是这么认为。

Charles站在落地窗前伸了个懒腰，在十七层的套房里望着窗外灯光璀璨的城市夜景，空旷的视野繁华的街景让他感受到了难得的轻松，在这个世界他们要适应太多的不确定，但是他们都完成得很好，今天就是一个很好的例子。

Erik也来到了Charles的身后，刚刚洗完澡的他身上还散发着浴室带出来的热气，感染着Charles也感受到了温暖的温度。他听到Erik在他身旁说了一句，“很美。”是的，他也觉得这里的夜景有着不一样的美感。

Charles突然想到了今晚Emma的话，他笑着说道，“说真的，你也是吗？”

“什么？”

“Emma。不愧是她，我确实如她所说很久没做了。”

Erik似乎没预料Charles会提到这个。

“她没说错。”Erik诚实地说。  
“这倒是让我有些意外。为什么？你没时间恋爱，找个人上床应该不难吧？”

但Erik没有回答，他只是慢慢走近了还在看着窗外的Charles。

沉默了片刻之后，Erik突然在他耳旁说道：

“你记得Erik Lehnsherr有一部戏就是在这样的落地窗前做爱。”

Charles当然记得那个，就是那部电影让Erik Lehnsherr拿到了影帝的荣誉。在那部电影里Erik Lehnsherr可是全裸出镜，和Erik一起观看的时候Charles还揶揄他的老二是不是加了特效，而Erik只是平淡地说你又不是没见过。

但Erik为什么突然说这个，Charles疑惑地转过头看向Erik，却发现Erik正注视着他，眼神不再是如过往的那般冷冽平淡，而是充满了浓烈的渴望和欲求。  
他们靠得很近，两人之间的距离几乎可以忽略不计，现在只要Charles抬起头，他就能吻到Erik的唇。

接着，Erik便低下头，消除了他们之间最后的距离，将他的吻落在了Charles的唇上。

一开始，Erik只是小心翼翼地亲吻着他的嘴唇，他一下一下地轻啄，变化着角度爱抚Charles鲜红可人的嘴唇，就如他们这些天的每一个纯洁的亲吻一样温柔静好。

Charles完全愣住了，他的内心叫嚣着自己应该做点什么，但此刻的他完全不知道该怎么动弹，只能放任自己享受Erik的吻。

见Charles没有推开他，Erik似乎受到了鼓舞。他看着Charles惊讶的脸微微地笑了起来，再一次低下头含住了Charles的嘴唇，这一回的他终于不再克制，他加大了压在Charles唇上的力度，并伸出舌头撬开了Charles的唇齿，让Charles张开口与他在唇舌交缠中共舞。

被侵入口腔的Charles感觉自己像是被电流击过，Erik的嘴唇干燥，但他的舌头却温热湿润，在经过的地方点燃起一串串的火花。Charles能闻到Erik身上沐浴液的香味，虽然洗去了但仍有些残留的酒气，还有他口中刷完牙后来自薄荷的清新。

他觉得自己整个人都快烧起来了，他不知道自己为什么会在这里和他的朋友接吻，还是一个这样充满色情意味的亲吻，但他却不想躲开这个，Erik的唇舌就像是具有魔力，他完全吸走了Charles仅存的理智。

不知什么时候，Charles已经被Erik抵在了落地窗上，他的身后是街景与车流，而他被Erik的双臂和玻璃禁锢在一个狭小的空间里。他情不自禁地抬起头回应着Erik，而Erik更加激烈地在他的口腔里攻城略地，他的舌头擦过Charles的牙齿和口里的软肉，吮吸着Charles的舌头和他一起勾缠回绕。他誓要在每一个位置都留下属于自己的标记，仿佛下一秒就要把Charles拆吃入腹。

他们在空旷安静的酒店房间里忘情地亲吻，只有令人面红耳赤的暧昧水声充斥着整个房间。Erik的手抚上了Charles的腰，Charles战栗了一下，感受到Erik宽大的手掌正在不断地缓慢下移，他有些感到头昏脑胀，有些紧张又有些莫名的兴奋，他觉得自己一定是疯了。

突然间，一阵响亮而突兀的门铃声在他们的耳边响起。

Erik的动作猛地停住了，就像一部正演到高潮的电影被人按下了暂停键。他僵硬地覆在Charles的身上，听着那串门铃声，停滞了几秒之后终于放开了Charles，一脸难以言说的表情。

和Charles大眼瞪小眼许久之后，Erik终于转头朝着门口吼道，“谁？”

“客房服务。”门外传来了一个声音。

Erik愤怒地拧起了眉，“我们他妈没叫客房服务！”

终于回过神来的Charles急忙制止住了Erik，“是我在你洗澡的时候叫的，今天晚上一直在喝酒，我没怎么吃饱……”

Charles小声地解释，看到了Erik震惊又挫败的表情，但他现在脑子一团乱没法去探究Erik的表情含义，只能满脸通红地跑去给服务员开门。

推着餐车的酒店服务员在Erik全程愤怒的瞪视下为他们摆放好了餐食，他不知道自己哪里做错了惹怒了Erik，虽然他觉得Charles非常和善友好，但是Erik看起来要杀了他一样。可怜的服务员战战兢兢地做完了自己的工作，Charles抱歉地给他塞了一笔不小的小费。

送走了服务员的Charles和Erik在桌旁坐了下来，Erik一言不发地为他倒了酒，Charles的心跳仍未平复，但他们都没有再谈论起刚才的吻，仿佛刚才的那件事只是他的臆想，虚幻而不存在。


	7. 7

Erik没有解释那个吻。

但Charles想他自己可以解释——

他们那晚都喝了点酒，大概脑子有些不清醒。而且他们两个人都太久没有解决生理需求了，过久没有释放很容易让人昏了头脑，他也是男人，他可以理解，毕竟当时他也差点没有控制住自己。这个世界的身份又不允许他们去随便找个人上床，那只会让他们陷入私生活丑闻之中，要知道对于结婚之后的艺人，八卦狗仔最爱这类的新闻了。

那只是荷尔蒙作祟的结果，他的朋友大概是入戏太深，又或者是把他当作了其他什么人。和好朋友接个吻不是什么大不了的事，他想就算Erik想要让他帮忙解决某些更深入的需求他可能也会答应。

天呐，他会答应吗？Charles对自己的想法感到惊讶，那可是他的朋友，他不该对他的朋友有这样越界的想法。但是如果他的朋友想要他的帮助，或许他也真的不会拒绝，毕竟他们可是最好的朋友！

可Charles也忘记不了那晚Erik在落地窗前注视他的眼神，他从未见过Erik那样看他，他灰绿色的眸子如一汪幽深黑夜里安静的湖水，但在看着他的时候，平静湖水面上却燃起了热烈狂暴的火焰，是燃烧起来的湖水，那是Charles不曾见过的奇异景象。

这让Charles还是没法不在意那个吻，可是在他能搞清楚Erik到底在想什么之前，又有人突然地敲响了他们的家门。

打开门的Charles惊讶地看着门外的人，他对那人的到来感到十分高兴，他已经有好多年没再见过她，Charles有无数的话想对她说——但是Charles此刻却又不知道该作出什么表现，因为那人现在看起来非常糟糕——平日里整理得柔顺整齐的金发一团糟，她的脸色疲惫不堪眼睛红得像是大哭了一场，现在正提着行李箱一脸可怜兮兮地看着Charles。

“Raven？”

Charles试探地唤了一声她的名字，而Raven却咬牙切齿地喊道：

“混蛋Charles，我给你打了那么多个电话为什么不接！”

Charles怔了一怔，想起来自己好像确实好几个小时没看到手机了，大概是被落在了电视台。但Charles正打算解释的时候，Raven却突然丢开了行李箱，哇地一声扑进了Charles的怀里大哭起来，Charles没想到他和Raven的重逢会是这种场面，他不知道发生了什么，只能手足无措地抱着自己的妹妹，让她尽情地发泄一番。

但是Raven却突然停了下来，她盯着Charles衬衫上的一块地方大惊失色，接着低声咒骂着一些脏话，踢开鞋子闯进了屋里。

Charles一脸迷惑地看着自己的衣服，好吧，在Raven的脸刚才蹭到的那个地方，留下了一片可能是睫毛膏或是什么之类的东西。他茫然地看着气呼呼地在包里翻找化妆品的Raven，发现屋内的Erik表情和他一样迷惑。

这个世界的Raven是个服装设计师，年纪轻轻就拥有了个人品牌。她的设计风格深受年轻人的喜爱，许多重量级的歌星的演唱会服装也都曾邀请她进行设计，Raven总是能嗅到时尚界最前沿的风气，和她那个总是穿得像个老学究的哥哥完全不同。

时尚达人Raven在每一个社交媒体上都有着大量的粉丝，但除了因为她的本职而关注她之外，很多的人是因为Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr而关注她的，毕竟Mystique可是Cherik的粉头——Charles不知道Cherik是什么，总之大家都是这么称呼他们的。

Raven会在社交网络上发很多她的个人生活照片和她的哥哥的照片，而粉丝们最喜欢做的就是在那些照片里寻找关于Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr的踪迹，他们乐此不疲地做着这件事，研究照片的每一个粉丝都好像探案现场的FBI化身。

Charles Xavier婚后的照片比较明显，他的身边总是有Erik Lehnsherr，但粉丝们更喜欢寻找的是恋情曝光前那些照片里的蛛丝马迹。

例如有一张是Charles Xavier生日时发布的，照片里Charles一脸幸福地拿着一个造型精美的生日蛋糕，有一双手正为他戴着生日礼帽。有眼尖的粉丝发现那双手正是Erik Lehnsherr的，因为右手掌边有一道Erik Lehnsherr之前拍戏时受伤留下的伤疤。

又比如有一张Raven偷拍的Charles Xavier喝水的照片，Charles Xavier手上拿着的那个金属马克杯上印着一个小小的花体C，而有人发现Erik Lehnsherr在片场喝水时也拿着一个同款但是印着E的杯子。立刻有人去搜索了相关商品，但是并没有卖这种款式的马克杯，最后证实那是他们共同定制纯手工马克杯。

总之就是这么一个给网友提供了很多素材、热爱卖哥哥的、现在人本应该在意大利的Raven——她的Facebook定位前两天还在威尼斯——突然就这样敲开了Charles的家门，现在坐在他们家的沙发上拿着小镜子一边补着妆，一边抽抽噎噎的，留下一旁的Charles和Erik面面相觑。

Charles递给她一杯茶，但Raven拒绝了茶非要喝酒，Charles不赞同地摇了摇头，

“我不认为你现在的状态适合喝酒。”

Raven瞪了一眼Charles，似乎在不满他依旧把她当作小孩子，而Erik已经为她开了一瓶威士忌，这让Charles有些生气，Erik总是这么惯着Raven。

“发生了什么？”Erik安抚地捏了捏Charles的肩膀一边对Raven问道。

Erik这么一问，似乎又触及了Raven的伤心事，她又放声大哭起来，并开始蹂躏Charles家的抽纸。

“那个混蛋劈腿，我和他分手了……”

在一阵嚎哭声中Raven终于一抽一抽地说了出来，Charles和Erik对视了一眼，老天，他们可不知道这个世界的Raven的感情问题。

“Raven，我很遗憾……”Charles说道，他刚才的小气愤已经烟消云散了，对于失恋的Raven自然是心疼不已，竟然有人敢欺负他的妹妹，他绝对不会容忍任何一个让Raven伤心的男人。

Charles轻轻地拍着Raven的后背，Raven继续抽着他们的纸巾，小心翼翼地擦着自己的眼泪——小心不毁了自己的妆——又继续说道，“我以为他是真心的，我还以为遇到了真爱，没想到……”

“别难过了Raven，你是最好的，那个家伙是瞎了眼，离开了他还有更好的在等你。”

“那个婊子养的，我他妈当初昏了头才会相信那些假话，”Raven又突然开始咒骂，“我以为他不愿意公开我们的关系是怕影响他的事业，谁知道他和每一个情人都这么说，见鬼，我他妈要去给狗仔爆料！”

“等等，等一下……”Charles听着有点糊涂，狗仔什么的，那个伤了Raven心的家伙也是个名人？

“谁？”Erik也显得有些愤怒，“告诉我那个混蛋是谁，我帮你杀了他。”

Charles更加紧张了，Erik还是改不了用暴力解决一切的毛病，但是他现在说这话不是暴露了他们根本不知道Raven恋情的事实吗。

“很抱歉Charles，我一直没告诉你们这件事……”Raven又说道，“那是个，唱歌的，好吧我们是工作时候认识的。他说想要保密我们的关系所以我没有告诉任何人，但是那个傻逼只是不想让人发现自己脚踏几只船罢了。”

Charles又惊讶地看向她，有些欲哭无泪，好吧，原来他们还真不知道这件事。

“但是Erik，谢谢你的好意，我可不想你因为杀人被送进监狱而让我的哥哥孤独终生。”

“……好吧，那我们总得给他点教训，你需要我帮忙揍他吗。”

Charles知道Erik极其护短，他不会放过任何一个伤害变种人同胞的家伙，更何况Raven还是他多年的得力助手和战友，Erik向来比Charles与Raven更有共同语言，从某种程度上来说Erik更像是Raven的哥哥。

“得了吧，Erik，我也不想把你通过这种方式送上头条。”Raven撇着嘴一脸伤心的模样，“我只是有些难过。都怪你们，让我以为这个世界的爱情是真正存在的，男人根本都不是好东西，朝三暮四喜新厌旧……”

“Raven，我得提醒你，你面前还有两个男的。”Charles无奈地说。

“我没有说你们，”Raven翻了翻眼睛，又抽起一张纸巾，“这个世界上没有第二个Erik Lehnsherr，那么专注地爱你那么多年，不管什么都要对全世界公开你们的关系——见鬼，那家伙说不想公开的时候我就该意识到了，他根本没把我放在眼里！”

Raven又气鼓鼓地瞪起眼睛，拿起面前的酒杯就往嘴里灌。

“Erik，你真的太好了，幸好Charles遇到了你，如果你们之间有一个人会拈花惹草那也是Charles，你知道他大学的时候有多夸张——”

“Raven，”Charles不满地喊了起来，“那已经是很多年前的事了！”

“我知道，我可没有离间你们感情的意思，Erik早就知道你那点破事了你怕什么。我只是感叹这个世界再也没有专一的男人了。我再也不相信爱情了！有谁能像Erik十几年爱你如一日一样地喜欢我呢……”

Raven说着说着又哭了起来，Charles让她靠在自己的肩头安慰地搂着她的肩膀，就像他小时候经常做的那样。

“会有的，Raven，一定会有那么一个人爱你的。就算没有外面的混蛋，你还有我们，我和Erik永远会给你一个家。”

Raven喝了很多酒，在Erik和Charles面前把那个不能说名字的混球狠狠地从头到尾数落了一遍，一直唠叨到了半夜。Charles简直心痛不已，他也想和Erik一起去把那个混蛋揍一遍，可惜这个世界有太多的事情限制了他们。

Charles提出让Raven在他们家多住几天，毕竟她现在的状态真的非常糟糕，Charles也不放心让她一个人呆着。

但Erik却警告地看了他一眼，Charles才突然意识到，这个Raven并不是他们的Raven，如果他们把她留在家里，就意味着他们在家里也得演戏了。

可是话已出口，而且Charles也不可能对他的妹妹放任不管，所以他也只能将Raven留下，演戏并不是什么大事，他的妹妹才是最重要的。

第二天宿醉醒来的Raven看起来非常头疼，她扶着额头踩着拖鞋从客房里走出来，一脸抱歉地看着Charles。

“对不起，Charles，我昨天太激动了……”

“没关系，”Charles急忙说，他露出一个安抚的微笑，“现在感觉好点了吗？”

Raven揉了揉自己的头发，“说出来感觉好多了。”她的脸色看起来还是很疲惫，但她仍然也对Charles展开一个微笑，“谢谢你，Charles。”

Charles轻轻地抱了抱Raven，接着把她按到了椅子上，“你先在这儿等会儿，我和Erik很快就做完早餐。”

厨房里的Erik在锅沿单手敲开了一个鸡蛋，拿着锅铲朝他们喊道，“完全都是我在做，宝贝。”

“好了，我这就来。”Charles无奈地撇了撇嘴，接着跑进了厨房。

Raven忍不住笑了起来，她知道她的哥哥进厨房只能是去帮倒忙，但是Erik就是喜欢什么事都做得游刃有余唯独在厨房里毛手毛脚的Charles，或许她现在由于失恋还是心情非常糟糕，但Charles和Erik的甜蜜幸福总能感染到她。

于是Raven又拿出手机，把厨房里互相在脸上抹面粉的两人拍了下来。

突然门外又响起了门铃声，不想打扰Charles和Erik甜蜜早餐的Raven打了个哈欠，伸着懒腰去开了门，却在看到门外的人时惊呆地愣在了原地，而门外的那个人显然比她还要震惊。

Charles和Erik的家里经常会有人敲门，通常来的最多的就是Hank和Janos，因为他们一个是Charles的助理一个是Erik的经纪人，他们得给Charles和Erik送很多工作上需要的东西。

但Hank今天并没有打招呼就来了，因为他没有什么工作上的事要和Charles商谈的，他只是来送Charles昨天落在电视台的手机。

Charles邀请Hank在他们家吃早餐，正好他和Erik还在准备当中，而Hank像是灵魂出窍一般恍恍惚惚地似乎听不到Charles在说什么，只是默默地看着Raven。同样Raven也有些不自在地眼神四处飘乎，说实话，Charles还真是很少见这样的Raven，她总是那么风风火火地展露着自己的真性情，就像她昨晚那样毫不顾忌形象地在他和Erik面前大哭大骂。

Charles走进了厨房，将餐厅留给他们两人，Erik也好奇地看了一眼他们，“什么情况？”

“不知道。”Charles耸耸肩。

Charles发现对于这个世界的人们之间的私下感情，他和Erik还真是无从得知，所以他们得对所有事都保持着最高的敏锐度，例如他现在能确定Raven和Hank之间绝对有些什么。

Raven和Hank在交谈着什么，两个人都正襟危坐一脸严肃，当Charles端着餐盘从厨房里出来时又都闭上了嘴，Charles和Erik莫名其妙地看着他们，一顿早餐在四个人各怀心事之中安静地度过了。

用过早餐的Hank朝Charles和Erik道了谢，很快就告辞离开了他们的家，在走之前他对Raven说道，“你知道我电话……你可以，随时来找我。”

Raven没有说什么，她只是安静地转过了头。戴着眼镜的高个子男生有些失落地看着她，但最后还是微笑着和Charles与Erik道了别。

在Hank消失之后Raven才脱力般地跌坐在沙发上，她一脸郁闷地盯着地毯上的线圈，“我就不该来你这，还是在这么狼狈的时候。现在连Hank也知道我被抛弃了，他一定在心里暗爽。”

“我不这么觉得，”Charles虽然不知道他们之间发生过什么，但他至少知道Hank的为人，“他不是那种人。”

“是啊，他和你一样是个烂好人。”Raven忧伤地看着Charles，“但我们就是，不合适，你知道吗，他和我想要的不是同样的东西……”

“但是他喜欢你？”

“噢，见鬼，他怎么可能现在还喜欢我！”Raven烦恼地抓起沙发上的一个抱枕，“我们都分手这么久了。”

Charles震惊地看了一眼Erik，但是后者面无表情似乎早料到这一点了。

Charles深呼吸着，接着坐在她身边轻轻地握住了她的手，“没关系的，Raven，或许你可以和Hank谈谈。可能你们的想要的事物不同，对事情的看法不一样，但你们依旧可以成为朋友。Hank是个好孩子，我想你应该也很了解他，他和我们一样都只是希望你能快乐。”

Raven沉默着看了Charles好一会儿，又抽了抽鼻子然后说道，“我现在脑子有点乱，我想去冷静冷静。”

注视着Raven的背影消失在门后，Charles不由地叹了一口气。

“Raven还真是长大了啊。”

Erik发出了一声轻笑，“你就像个发愁女儿要出嫁的老头子。”

“你这个混蛋，拐走了Raven我还没找你算账呢。”Charles愤愤地瞪了一眼Erik。

“这可和我没关系，他们都是自愿跟我走的。”

“Hank为此恨死你了。”Charles又说道，“我是说，我们的那个Hank。”

“嗯哼。”

“Hank很爱她，虽然他没有说但是，你知道，有时候他的悲伤会投射到我的脑子里，还有那些思念。但是Raven只想和你满世界跑，去做那些非常危险的事情，Hank认为这一切都是你的错。”

“我知道野兽不喜欢我，但是魔形女是个优秀的下属，他应该为她能发挥自己的力量感到骄傲。”

Charles头疼地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，他知道和Erik谈这个毫无意义，他也有他所固守的执念，那是谁也无法轻易动摇的。

“但是这个世界的Hank，你听到她说的了吗，他们曾经在一起过，而从Hank刚才的那副表现来看，他一定还爱着她——就像我们的Hank，尽管Raven离开西彻斯特这么多年了他还是没有停止过思念她，这两个世界果然有很多相似的地方。而Raven刚才在他面前的样子也很不平常，她在昨晚说到那个混蛋的时候都没有刚才看Hank时的那种眼神，或许她也还是留恋他的。这个世界的他们，没有那些战斗和命运将他们隔绝，他们应该有机会再坐下来好好谈谈各自的想法，我希望他们在这里能有一个好的结局。”

“你对别人的事情倒是看得挺清的。”

Erik面无表情地说道，而Charles觉得Erik的话似乎意有所指。

或许是他的错觉吧。


	8. 8

Raven把自己关在房间里，除了吃饭就没再出来过。Charles对此感到十分忧虑，但Erik制止了他想要找Raven谈心的教授老毛病行为，他认为Raven是个成年人了，她有能力处理好自己的事情。

Charles心想自己果然是操着一颗老父亲的心，在学校里教养着那么多的青春期少年已经让他的内心都苍老了不知道多少岁。

但Erik并没有说错——毕竟Erik是那么了解Raven，果然过了两天的Raven又重新振作了起来，她换了一种风格的妆面，换掉了颜色夸张的眼影和口红，清新简约的妆容让她原本的美貌更能被显现。

Charles看着已经收拾好行李箱准备离开的Raven，仍是难掩自己的担忧之情。

“Raven，你真的没事了吗？”

“我很好，Charles。我已经想通了，那种人渣不值得我为他伤心，这个世界上还有更多的好男人等着我呢。而且我也冷静下来了，我不会去做找狗仔这种不厚道的事。”Charles赞同地点点头，而Raven又说道，“我顶多去匿名论坛发一些有趣的小帖子。”

Raven朝Charles和Erik眨了眨眼，Charles无奈地笑了笑，他想他不会阻止Raven的任何小报复。

“你接下来有什么安排？”

“我打算在纽约待几天。正好工作室最近也准备搬回纽约了，我可以顺便看看房子。”

“那你有地方住吗？”

Charles一问完，Raven就一脸奇怪地看着他，“我回自己家住啊。”

Charles心里一惊，他又不知道Raven在纽约还有哪个家，他急忙说道，“我是说，如果你不介意可以继续在我们家多住几天……”

“谢谢你，Charles，我知道你关心我，但我真的不是小孩子了。”Raven笑着说，“而且我也不想再当灯泡了，再打扰你们的二人世界Erik一定会忍不住把我踢出去。”

Charles尴尬地看了一眼Erik，Erik耸了耸肩，“我听Charles的。但是我确实想把你踢出去。”

Raven十分没形象地对Erik翻了个白眼，但Charles知道这是他们感情好的表现。

Charles笑着和Raven紧紧地拥抱之后，Raven戴上墨镜便潇洒地转身离开了他们的家门。

他忍不住在心里想到，他原来世界的那个Raven，那个他从小养大的女孩，现在如果再见到她应该也会是这样，变得更加成熟美丽了吧。

他想念那些Raven靠在他怀里非要他念论文给她听的日子，他希望能有机会再见到她，再和她平心静气地像个老友一样好好聊聊，他想告诉她他其实一直都为她感到骄傲。

Raven离开他们的家之后，Erik却也要离开了——Erik在来到这个世界之后已经让Janos推脱了所有的和拍摄有关的工作，但是这一个工作在Erik穿越到这里之前就已经签好了合同，于是Erik不得不前往德国代替这个世界的Erik Lehnsherr履行他的合约。

“真的吗，你要去拍戏了？”

“不，不是拍戏。”Erik一脸郁闷地看着拍摄方案，“如果是拍戏我现在就去路上找辆车把自己撞骨折。这只是一个，保时捷的宣传片，看起来拍摄内容只要我开车就行了。”

“真遗憾。”

Charles幸灾乐祸地笑着看着他，Erik伸手捏了捏他的脸，“你就那么想看我被一群人类指手画脚？”

Charles耸耸肩，“我倒是想看，我也看不到。你要去多久？”

“十天，大概。”

十天，Charles和Erik一起来到这个世界之后还从未分开过这么长的时间，这些日子下来，他们或多或少都有些习惯了每天陪伴在彼此身边的同居生活。Charles想他或许会有些不适应，毕竟在这个世界里只有他们知道彼此来自何处，可是他又没法跟着Erik前去，他还担负着这个世界的Charles Xavier的一大摊子繁重的工作任务。

“等我这次回来之后，我们一定得加紧寻找回去的方法，”Erik说道，“虽然这里的生活很不错，但我们也不可能一直这样下去，这根本不是真正的我们。”

Charles点了点头，“好的，等你回来。”

Charles凑过头看着Erik手里的一沓文件，又说道，“不过说真的，虽然只是车，你可以吗？我印象里你可没怎么对车有研究，你好像更喜欢直接用飞的。”

“Xavier教授，你在小瞧我。我对任何金属材料做成的东西都了如指掌，如果我现在拥有能力的话，给你徒手造一架飞机都不是问题。”

Charles笑了起来，“我就说你更喜欢用飞的。”

Erik离开家的那一天看起来像被人打了几拳，不知道是他得去做自己不想做的工作还是要离开Charles十天这件事更让他感到痛苦。当Janos已经帮他搬好行李在门口等他时，他还是舍不得放开Charles。

Charles的唇在他的亲吻的蹂躏下泛着亮晶晶的光芒，这让他忍不住再次低下头含住那两瓣红唇。

而Charles只当Erik在扮演好那个“分别时总是对Charles Xavier依依不舍”的Erik Lehnsherr，他配合着Erik的亲吻，但是脑子又突然想到了他和Erik在那个晚上火辣的热吻，这让他没法再冷静地面对Erik的吻，他控制不住地涨红了脸，睁开眼后却看到他的老友正一脸不舍地望着他。

Erik的演技真的太逼真了，Charles几乎都要相信那就是他真的情绪，他相信就算真的有什么拍摄任务，Erik也能顺利地完成好。

“我会给你打电话。”Erik说道。

“嗯。好。”

Erik最后又吻了他一次，才放开他坐上了前往机场的车。Charles望着渐渐在视野里变小的车尾，情不自禁地用手抚上了自己的嘴唇，那里还留着Erik的温度和味道，不知道为什么，突然间他的心里有种莫名的失落感。

前几天家里还有三个人，但现在屋子里却只剩下Charles一个人了。一开始Charles想或许不用再和Eirk装做一对了会让他感到轻松一点，但是这些日子和Erik一起生活之后，他果然对这个突然安静下来的空旷房子感到了不习惯，更何况这个屋子里处处都有着Erik的痕迹。

Charles想到那时候Erik刚离开他的时候，他也有过一段这样不习惯的日子。他在西彻斯特的大宅里，不管走到哪里，都能记起Erik曾经在那里留下的身影，他们在那里共同留下的回忆。他不能把那些记忆从脑子里删去，只能放任自己沉浸在酒精之中，仿佛喝醉了就什么也不知道了。

Erik那么轻易地就离开了他，他们本是那么亲密的友人，但没想到对Erik来说他只是一个可有可无的路人。他把这些愁绪都和着烈酒灌下去，麻痹自己沉浸在悲伤里，他从未对任何一个人的离开感到那么心痛过。

他的酗酒在当时伤透了Moira的心，但幸好当时有Moira陪伴在他身边，才没有让他一直颓废下去，Moira帮助他建立了学校，让他重新找到了自己的价值和意义，他的大宅里还有其他变种人，而他能做的事比他想象的还要更多。

Charles一直都非常感谢Moira，但最后Moira还是离开他了，对此他也始终非常遗憾。但他也不得不承认在成立X-Men之后他确实冷落了她太多，他每天都在烦恼着兄弟会和Erik，Moira会想要与他分手也是必然的。

想到这里，Charles的短信铃声突然响了起来，他拿出手机看了看，是Erik发来的。

「Charles，我到斯图加特了。这里已经是晚上，明天开始工作。」

Charles静静地看着那行文字，这一次显然与曾经的那些离别都不一样，Erik并没有真正地离开他，过几天他还会回家的。

「早点休息，明天会有很多有趣的事在等你。」

Charles快速地回复道，不出几秒，他又收到了Erik回复的信息。

「我想你，Charles。」

Charles愣了愣，他盯着手机屏幕上的讯息，反复检查之后确认这确实是Erik的号码发来的。

可是他为什么会发给他这样的话语，他注视Erik发来的文字忍不住红了脸，Erik的话和他想的意思是一回事吗？

Charles又紧张了起来，他不知道该怎么回复，于是回拨了过去。

“Charles？”

Erik的声音经过电流的处理更加低沉性感，Charles发觉自己的心脏又开始不规律地跳动。

“提问，我最喜欢的一本书。”

Erik在电话的另一头轻笑了一声，“《永恒之王》。那么，我最喜欢的一本书？”

“《永恒之王》。”Charles语气挫败地回答。

“怎么了，Charles？”

Erik像是听出了Charles声音里的不自然，Charles只能诚实地回答他。

“我想确认一下你还是不是你。”

“是我。”

“好吧……”Charles沉默了一会儿，又说道，“可是你，你发的那个……”

“是的，我说我想你，Charles。”

坦诚的Erik让Charles不知作何反应，“可是我们才分开了几个小时，我的朋友。”

“在上车的第二分钟我就开始想念你。”

似乎是越洋电话的阻隔，没有面对面的相见让话语更容易说出口。

Charles突然想起了他刚才还在回忆一些事情，莫名地感到了委屈。

在曾经Erik离开西彻斯特之后的那段日子，他确实非常地想念Erik还在他身边的日子，可是Erik却从来没有过想要回去看看，他完全没有感受到Erik与他有同样的想法，更何况还有一个该死的头盔阻碍了他探究Erik的思想。

他曾经把Charles一个人留在了西彻斯特，义无反顾地离开了他，可现在又这样毫无意义地对Charles说这些莫名其妙的情话，他们又不是真的结婚了。

Charles感到有些疲惫，他真的不知道现在的Erik到底在想些什么。

像是读心能力被Erik窃取了似的，Erik像是知道了Charles正在想什么，他又突然在电话另一端对Charles说道：

“不会再有了，Charles，我不会再把你一个人留在家里。”

那之后的每一天Erik都会和Charles通电话，纽约和他有着几个小时的时差，但Erik总是只在Charles休息的时候打电话过来，交流各自的一整天过得如何。

第二天的Erik告诉他他们去参观了保时捷总部，接着一整天都在开会，讨论关于之后的拍摄日程，非常无聊。

“我以为他们会让我参加赛车比赛，根本没有，我很失望。”

“Erik，麻瓜的赛车可没你想象得那么简单。”

“我不用能力也能第一。”

Charles笑了起来，“好吧，那我们回去之后你可以试着报名参加。”

“对了，夜行者要我向你问好。”

“Kurt？你见到他了？”

“是的，在他没报上名字之前我真没认出来，因为，你知道，这里的他不是蓝色的。”

“他过得好吗？”

“看起来很棒，他是摄影师。”

“噢，我真想见见他。”

“他是Charles Xavier的粉丝。他或许是想和我搭话，但我们没有什么可聊的，所以他就一直在和我谈论你，他说他想去美国，去你们电视台工作。”

“这里的Charles Xavier会欢迎他的。”

“老天，不管是哪个世界的Charles Xavier都会吸引这些X-Men。”

“哈，我知道你也欣赏Kurt，你只是嫉妒他选择了我的阵营。”

“是的，所以我警告他别打我丈夫的主意。”

第三天的Erik告诉Charles他们今天开车上路了，德国的高速公路果然是全世界最适合开车的路，Erik表示他可能回到美国之后都不愿意再上路开车了。

“你今天过得怎么样？”

“老样子，我觉得回去以后再上电视，我都不需要主持人，自己就能撑起一场节目了。”

“那很好。你可以用Cerebro做一档广播节目。”

“Erik，你帮我建Cerebro的时候想的是这个吗？”

“当然没有。”Erik低声笑了一声，又说道，“今天好好吃饭了吗。”

“今天聚餐。”Charles顿了一顿，“Logan和Scott正在拼酒，我怀疑他们追到Jean之前他们两个人自己就先会搞上。”

“怪不得你那边声音有些吵。”

“需要我去个安静的地方吗？”

“没关系——”

“我已经出来了。”

“他们知道你在和我打电话？”

“是的，所以我被推出来了。这群臭小子。”

第四天晚上的Erik对Charles说他们到了法国，据说是拍摄方为了展现车的性能优越和工艺卓越之外，还希望他们能展示一些属于汽车与美人的浪漫气息，所以他们接下来会去其他几个国家实景拍摄。

“所以你会和一些身材火辣的美女一起？”

“我没有见到什么美女，但我见到了一个混蛋。”

“谁？”

“牌皇。他接待我们的巴黎行程，见鬼，为什么偏偏是这个油腔滑调的小子。”

Charles大笑起来，“那是他们法国人的天生性格，显然女孩子们都喜欢那样的浪漫男孩。”

Erik在电话另一头沉默了一会儿，“你也喜欢那种吗？”

“嘿，Erik，我可不是女孩子。”Charles想了一会儿又说道，“比起法式浪漫，我可能更喜欢德国人的严谨和认真。”

“哦。”Erik简单地回答了他，但他的尾音明显有了愉快的上扬。

第五天的Erik依旧按时地打了电话来，他告诉Charles其实Remy也不是那么烦人，Charles好奇他们之间发生了什么，但Erik只是说他向Remy问了些事，等到他回家之后他就会告诉Charles。

“到底有什么神神秘秘的不能告诉我？”

“没有什么，等我回家之后你就知道了。”

“Erik，你知道我的求知欲比我的食欲更大！”

“那么你今天吃了什么，又叫外送了吗。”

“吃了几天不想吃了，你不在家我都不知道能吃什么。我现在正在做饭。”

“真的吗，厨房还活着？”

“只是意面，炸不了厨房的。”

“那就好。”

“但是不知道为什么，我老是做不出你做的那种口感，明明步骤都是一样的？”

“你不会又忘记加盐了？”

“我记得！”

“好吧。我回去再教你一次。”

挂了电话之后Erik又给Charles发了几张图片过来，加载之后Charles看到那是Erik拍下的他们今晚的法式菜肴。

「You abandoned me！」

对于这种残忍的行为Charles表示强烈谴责，他飞快地编辑信息发了过去，还加上了一个愤怒的表情。

而Erik的回复也很快发了过来，

「回家之后做给你吃。」

Charles顿时没了脾气，虽然他现在只能可怜巴巴地煮着最简单的意面，但Erik的这句话让他觉得自己做的意面也不是那么难吃了。

「有时候我会怀疑料理是不是你的第二变种能力。」

「在这个世界里我没有失去这个能力，所以它不是。」

Erik居然一本正经地和他探讨起这个问题，Charles忍不住笑了起来，但他突然又想到，Erik还没告诉他他到底和Remy说了些什么不能告诉他的事情呢。

他还要等好几天才能知道。


	9. 9

这简直太不寻常了。

虽然Erik离开了家，但Charles却并不觉得孤单。尽管见不到真人，但Erik每天都会和他通电话，即使在没有打电话的时间他们也不断地给彼此发送信息，Erik会把他在大西洋对岸遇到的所有事都事无巨细地与Charles分享，他们就像一对真正热恋中的情人，一分钟都舍不得失去彼此的讯息。

Charles从未有过这种感受，即使是他过去的那些恋情，他也不愿意把每天大量的时间花费在和另一个人闲聊这些无关紧要的琐事上。但是和Erik的通信总让他那么期待和享受，就算是Erik给他发来一张不明所以的苏格兰裙也能让他笑上半天，只因为Charles以前告诉过他真正的苏格兰男人穿苏格兰裙的底下都是真空。

Charles觉得自己就像回到了青少年，他现在的状态完全和学校里那些情窦初开的青春期少男少女一样，大脑被过多的喜悦和愉快淹没，满心都只被一个人充斥——

等等，他这是恋爱了吗？和他的老朋友？

这个奇异的想法突然出现在Charles的脑子里，Charles被自己的想法吓了一跳。但他很快就将这个念头从脑子里撇去，他承认他是很欣赏Erik，他喜欢他的性格他的为人，他的过去总让Charles想要落泪，而他的大脑也是Charles所见过的最富有吸引力的。世界上再没有其他人像他们一样理解彼此，就算各自为营之后他们也依旧是最好的朋友。他们之间一直都是纯洁的友情，他不应该因为这个世界的偏差而对真正的他们产生认知错误。

况且就算他真的对Erik有好感又如何，Erik只是在扮演这个世界的Erik Lehnsherr罢了。Charles沮丧地想，当初是Erik先离开他的，也是Erik自己选择站到了他的对立面，他绝对不会对Charles产生任何友情之外的想法，至少Charles从未感受过分毫。

Charles又忍不住陷入了回忆，这些日子他似乎一直在回想曾经发生的事。他怀念和Erik初识的那段时光，但后来与Erik对立的这些年其实也不算是太糟，尽管他们不认同彼此的做法，但他能看到Erik也在为他的信念和事业付出全部的精力和努力，这就如他们曾经为彼此所述的理想与未来一样。

他们是互相纠缠的两条线，彼此在守望和竞争之中各自壮大着自己的力量，可以说万磁王和X教授是互相成就的，他们是永远的对手和互相唯一的挚友，少了任何一个人对于对方都是沉重的打击。

从未有一个人在Charles的生命里占据如此重要的地位，Charles有些自大地想，或许这个世界上确实只有自己才能与Erik并肩而立。

正当Charles还坐在沙发上发着呆沉浸在自己的思绪当中时，他们的家门突然被人打开了。

“Erik？”

Charles脱口而出，他惊讶地看向出现在门口的那个身影，那个他刚刚还在胡思乱想的对象，现在就这样突然出现在了他的面前。

“Charles。”Erik关上门朝Charles走来，他的脸上带着一种少见的温和的笑容。

“想我了吗？”

“是的，我很想你，”Charles听到自己这样说，Erik看起来很高兴，这让Charles不由地红起了脸，“你不是明天的飞机吗，为什么现在就回来了？”

“我改签了航班。因为我迫不及待想要回来见你。”

Charles惊讶地看着他，天呐，这可不是平常的Erik会说的话。

“是我，Charles。”在Charles想要提问之前Erik就说道，“我是你第一次和我下棋输了，之后连赢了三把才肯放我去睡觉的那个Erik。”

Charles笑了起来，他想到了第一次和他下棋的Erik，在后半夜被他搞得哈欠连连，但他现在开始怀疑当时的Erik是不是为了睡觉而给他放水了。

但是下一秒，Erik突然低下头在Charles的唇上亲了一下，Charles又睁大了眼睛惊奇地看着他，

“你，你在干什么？”Charles又探头朝Erik的身后看了看，“不会有什么摄像机跟着你进来了吧？”

“没有，Charles。”Erik笑着说道，“我只是太想念这个了。”

说完之后，Erik又张开双臂将Charles拥进怀里，温柔地在他的唇上印下一个个亲吻。Charles完全不知道发生了什么，Erik像是着了魔似的一回家就这样突然开始吻他，一阵天旋地转之后，回过神来的Charles发现自己已经被Erik压倒在了沙发上。

“等等，Erik……”

Charles急忙推开了Erik的肩膀，他不知所措地看着Erik，而压在他身上的那个人现在正深情而受伤地望着他。

“Charles，你不喜欢吗？”

见鬼，Charles可从来没见过这样的Erik，他看起来那么性卝感又那么脆弱，更不用说他们现在的姿卝势还如此暧昧，这让Charles可没法拒绝接下来Erik想对他做的任何事。而Charles也不能否认，他确实喜欢和Erik接卝吻的感受，每一次和Erik双卝唇相接时他都会由内而外地升腾起一股热量，那些和Erik的吻简直胜过了他曾经经历过的任何一个吻。

“不，我喜欢。但是我们并不是真的……”

“Charles，这和他们无关。”Erik又说道，“和这个世界的我们无关。这只关于我和你，我爱你，Charles。”

Charles觉得那一瞬间他的耳朵出现了幻觉，虽然这些日子的Erik总把那个字挂在嘴边，但这一次的Erik却告诉他，那是属于他自己的情感。是吗，Erik是这个意思吗？

“Charles，离开家的每一天我都发了疯地想你，我想你在我身边，我想吻你，我想抱着你，我想要每天早上醒来时看到你在我怀里。不只是这十天，这十年，每一天，每一天都是如此。Charles，我想让你知道我有多爱你，我想让你读我的心，只要你能听到我的心声，你就会知道这一切都是真的……”

Charles目瞪口呆地看着他，但是他感受到自己现在像是飘到了云端上一样快乐，他似乎已经等了这些话等了太久，他的Erik就如同他一样，在他们分别的时候对对方有着无尽的思念，并不是只有他一个人如此珍视那段感情，他的爱一直都有回应。

Charles用自己的吻堵住了Erik还在不停地说着情话的嘴，Erik看起来很欣喜，他握着Charles的手与他十指相扣，深深的吻着Charles的唇，在唇齿交缠间互相诉说着爱意。热量在两个紧紧相依的躯体间传递升温，Charles感受到了那些热流正在往他的下腹汇聚而去。

Erik卷翘的睫毛下，灰绿色的眼睛里隐隐地显露出了一片带着笑意的蓝色，他看着Charles小心翼翼地问道，“你也爱我，对吗，Charles？”

Charles通红着脸，害羞地看着已经衣衫不整露出了大片胸膛的Erik，舔卝了舔自己的下唇。

“我想是的，Erik。”

Erik微笑起来，重新吻上了Charles，Charles笑着回应他的亲吻，他任由Erik掀开了他的衣服，吻上了他的脖颈和锁骨，Erik的唇在他的身上四处煽风点火，他的牙齿轻轻地啃咬着Charles细嫩的肌肤，酥麻的快感让Charles忍不住泄出一声呻吟。

突然间他们的耳边响起了一阵熟悉的声音，Erik皱起了眉，有些不满地看着Charles。

“那又是什么？”

Charles疑惑地看着Erik，仔细听了听，那似乎是一种他相当熟悉的声音——

“Charles，我们已经被打断过一次了。”

“啊，没关系，那只是我的闹钟——”

Charles伸出手摁掉了闹钟，重新用被子蒙住了自己的头，迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛钻进了被窝里。

几秒钟后，Charles猛地掀开了被子，他瞬间清醒起来，睁开眼睛环视周围的环境——

见鬼的，没有Erik，没有沙发，他还躺在他和Erik的床上，而现在才是Erik离开家的第七天。

而他刚才做了一个极其奇怪的梦。

Charles见过无数人的梦，在他的学校里每晚都会有许许多多的孩子做噩梦需要他的安抚。梦境里出现的画面通常是人们日常的所思所想，在一定程度上能够反映一个人最真实的潜意识，作为读心者他对此再了解不过了。

而他刚才那个梦——Charles知道自己的脸此刻一定是红透了——他呻吟一声，用枕头盖住了自己的脸，天啊，他居然梦见他的老朋友对他真情告白了而且他们差点还搞了起来！

虽然不情不愿，Charles还是得从床上爬起来，毕竟他今天和Raven约好了一起去看她新找的工作室地点，才设了一个那么早来叫醒自己的闹钟。

但是今晨的那个梦让Charles一整天都心不在焉。或许是Charles过去那些年对Erik的想念太过深沉他才希望Erik也有同样的感受，又或许是这个世界的Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr的感情实在太过真挚影响了他的判断。但他为什么会梦见那样的事情，老天，他承认那一幕真的很辣，但是他为什么会对他的朋友有那种想法，他想和他的朋友上床吗？或者是不仅仅想要和他上床？

可是来到这个世界的Erik确实变得很不可思议，他从未见过每天忙着变种人运动的Erik有那么居家的一面，他就像每一个普通家庭的普通丈夫一样，下厨做家务给院子除草，他想如果他们拥有孩子的话Erik一定也会是一个好父亲，他会带着男孩去公园里玩抛接球，会在女孩入睡的时候给他唱摇篮曲。天啊他已经想到他们养孩子的事情了。可他确实也总是把Charles吻得晕晕乎乎的，就好像他真的非常喜欢Charles一样。

虽然Charles知道他是在演戏，可这也不能怪Charles把现实投进梦境，谁让那一切实在是太真实了，如果有谁真的和Erik结婚那么一定会很幸福，见鬼，他已经开始嫉妒那个会和Erik结婚的不知名人士了。

“……这套的采光很棒，面积也够大。而且交通购物都很方便，楼下就是我最喜欢的咖啡店！Charles，你觉得怎么样？Charles？”

“啊？啊，我觉得挺好的。”

Raven一脸不满地看着Charles，“你没有在听我说什么对吗？”

“我……我很抱歉，Raven。”

在楼下的那家“Raven最喜欢的咖啡店”里，Charles一脸歉疚地捧着一杯热拿铁，Raven则翘着二郎腿坐在他的对面，一边喝着自己杯中的冰咖啡一边用审视的目光看着他。

“你还好吗，Charles。”

“我很好。”

“发生了什么？”

“没什么，没有发生什么事。”

“但你看起来不像，怎么了，超市里你最喜欢的坚果干卖光了？”

Charles不满地看了Raven一眼，他又不是只知道吃。

Raven笑了起来，“Charles，你知道我们向来是彼此最好的倾诉对象，我失恋了永远第一个找的人都是你，所以，你遇到了什么问题的话，都会对我的说的不是吗。”

Charles有些感动地看着Raven，他忽然又有些羡慕这个世界的Charles Xavier了，不管怎样他都拥有着Raven，他们之间的亲情和友情也是如此的真挚坚固。

或许他也应该信任Raven，当然，她早已不再是那个需要他引导和照顾的小女孩了，他应该把她放在平等的位置看待，或许Raven能给他带来帮助呢。

Charles苦笑着小声说道，“我想，是因为一个人。”

“一个人？”

“是的。”Charles轻轻地点头，他开始想起Erik，“你有没有遇过那么一个人，你们是很好的朋友，你很欣赏他的才华，喜爱他不同常人的独特能力，你们有共同的爱好和话题，和他在一起的时间总是觉得很舒服，很安全。你会因为他难过而想要流泪，因为他喜悦而感到同样的开心，在他获得成就的时候发自内心地想要祝贺。当他犯错的时候你总是能轻易地原谅，就算他离开了你也愿意再一次挽回，不管他做过什么你总是相信他能成为更好的人。你想要和他在一起，不管做什么都希望他能在自己的身边……”

Charles说着说着，却发现Raven的表情渐渐地严肃起来，到最后变成了一种抗拒和恐慌。

“怎么了？”Charles紧张地问。

Raven表情夸张地朝Charles大喊道，“Charles！不！我没想到你真的……天啊，我那天只是随便说说而已！虽然你是我哥哥，但我这次绝对不会站在你这边，Erik太可怜了……”

Charles急忙拉住了Raven让她小声点，周围的客人都转过头来看他们了。

Charles一头雾水地小声朝Raven说道，“你在说什么，什么站在谁那边？”

Raven一把甩开了Charles的手，愤怒地看着他，“你知道我现在最恨的就是出轨和劈腿的男人，Charles，你太让人失望了。”

“为什么，我怎么了？”

“你怎么可以出轨，我以为你和Erik感情一直很好！”

“等等，停下，我没有出轨？”

“可是你刚才说的那一通长篇大论分明就是爱上了那个你的新朋友！”

“没有，没有新朋友，天啊，Raven，我说的是Erik！”

这回轮到Raven震惊了，她眨了眨眼睛，用一脸“你在逗我”的表情看着Charles。

“Erik？”

“是的，Erik。”

几秒之后Raven崩溃地对着天空翻了个白眼。

“Charles！Erik才离开家一个星期！”

Charles也惊讶地望着Raven，该死的，他刚才说了什么Raven才会误解成这样？

“拜托Charles，你别吓我行不行，我还真的以为你爱上其他人了。”Raven一脸嫌弃地看着Charles，“我真搞不懂你们这对夫夫的情趣，你们都结婚几年了，还朋友……我就觉得这段话这么耳熟呢，你之前好像也说过类似的话。怎么，你现在和Erik玩‘我又初恋了’的游戏？”

“我之前说过？”

“是吧，好像是你们交往之前。见鬼，那时候所有人都知道Erik在追你，你还非说你们只是朋友，亲爱的Charles，一般人都不会有那样的朋友，那是爱情好吗。”

Charles目瞪口呆地望着Raven，他的大脑似乎又要宕机了，这个世界的现实第一次超越了他的认知范围，他已经说不出一句话来回应Raven了。

“天呐，可怜的Charles，Erik只是离开家七天你就变得像个弃妇了。”Raven好笑地看着他，“算了，你先回家休息吧，我还是让Hank陪我去看房子。”

“Hank？”

“噢，”Raven立刻防备起来，“我们只是，见了几次面，我们还没有复合！”

但Charles此刻也无心去关注Hank和Raven的发展情况了，他现在满脑子都被一件事给塞满了——

他爱上了Erik。

他爱上了Erik？

他爱上了Erik！

他并不是刚刚才爱上Erik。

或许，可能，从很早以前他就爱着Erik了。

天啊，他爱上了自己最好的朋友。


	10. 10

Charles不知道自己是怎么回到家里的，他只觉得天地都颠倒了一般，但又如同心中长久以来一直四处散漫遮住许多真实的迷雾终于消散而去，阳光再次冲破重重阻碍温暖照耀于心底最深处。

Charles冲进洗手间里，用冷水给自己洗了把脸。望着镜子里还在流着水的自己的脸，他惊讶地看到自己居然在笑，他是发现了一件十分值得喜悦的事情对吗。

心理学上对于爱情有着各种的定义解释，但此刻Charles觉得几个博士学位的学识都无法解释自己现在的状态。

他从来没有经历过这样的感受，他总是能掌控别人大脑的思维，他可以用读心的能力猜到女孩们喜欢什么想要什么，在曾经的那些感情里他承认他总是有些控制狂的倾向。

但现在的他失去了读心的能力，他无法看透任何的事物，他真正的第一次成为了一个面对感情不知所措的普通人类，而他也不讨厌这种感受。

他从来都不曾控制过Erik，他们总是谁也说服不了谁，正是那样强大的Erik才让他着迷而始终不愿意放手。真正的爱情，竟然是发生地如此自然而悄无声息，不用刻意不用计划，当察觉之时，你就已经深坠于爱情的海底。

Erik是那样一个充满魅力的男人，会有人恋慕他很正常，但Charles也忍不住反思那真的是爱吗，毕竟在此之前他还只把Erik当作自己最好的朋友。

这份感情到底从何而来？他喜欢Erik的长相吗，是的，他已经不止一次承认过他的老朋友长得十分英俊，他深邃成熟的五官之下，那一双摄人心魄的绿色眼睛带着些许的灰色，在一定的光线下又会显露无疑醉人的蓝，那总是令Charles沉迷其中，更不用说Erik还有一副完美的身材，长腿细腰，肌肉分明，全身上下找不到一寸赘肉。

他也喜欢Erik的性格，尽管所有人都觉得那实在是糟透了。Erik永远不知道妥协，对于所有的事情都会往最坏的方面设想，他不轻易地信任别人，也不愿意接受他人善意的帮助。但Charles知道这和他过去的经历有关，任何人遭受那些黑暗的苦难之后，都难以轻易地从那些悲伤里走出来。而Erik不仅直面了它们，他甚至愿意站出来，为和他一样遭受过恶意的同胞们争取权益。

除此之外，如果真正的爱上了某一个人，必然会对他产生关于性的渴望。这已经不用求证了，今天早上那个糟糕的梦境已经告诉了他答案。性欲是一种生理本能，但对于一个心灵感应者来说那也是可以通过大脑控制的，Charles惊奇地发现，是否是自己过去对于“友人”这个概念的认知让他在无意间压制了对于Erik所产生的情欲——他已经很久没有被本能的性冲动支配，若真是如此，那么就是这个让他失去了能力的世界才第一次真实地使他面对了自己的本心？

上帝，Charles发觉这一切都太超乎他的想象了。他自认为是一个读心者，对于所有的事情都尽在把控，但他现在才发现他根本什么都不了解，那些他读到的他人的思想使他以为的感同身受，绝大多数都是他的自以为是。他在别人的大脑里感受过很多人对情人的爱意，但他却从来都没有真正爱上过一个人，直到——

直到他遇到了Erik。

Charles太过于沉浸自己的思绪当中，以至于当他的手机突然响起来的时候，他被吓得惊跳起来膝盖直接撞上了桌角。

而当他揉着疼痛至极的膝盖看到来电显示上的“Erik”时更是紧张地差点把手机摔到了地上，他费了一番工夫才成功按下了接听键，却发现自己突然变得不会说话了。

“Charles？”

Erik的声音先响了起来，Charles觉得自己的周围空气都要凝滞，他好不容易才找回属于自己的声音。

“嗨，Erik！”

见鬼，他的声音听起来像是第一次上台参加唱歌比赛紧张到颤抖的小学生一样诡异，有点出息，Charles！

Charles亢奋的声音似乎逗乐了Erik，他发誓他听到了Erik那边传来了一声似有若无的笑声。

“你在家吗？”Erik问道。

“是的。”Charles努力让自己保持平稳的呼吸。

“我以为你今天和Raven在一起，会晚点回家。”

“噢，我下午就回来了。现在Raven应该在和Hank享受他们的约会吧。”

“Hank？”

Charles想到自己半途被Raven赶走的原因，又瞬间红起了脸。

“没什么，我只是觉得应该给他们多一些独处的机会……”Charles开始胡诌，事实上在Hank来之后他可以说是落荒而逃了。

“很高兴你终于有了这样的认识。”

Charles干巴巴地笑着，“那么你今天过得还好吗，Erik。”

“还可以，今天我们到了意大利。我们在沿海公路开了很久，这里有很美的大海。”

“可以想象。”

“它……很蓝。”Erik又补充。

“那一定很漂亮。”

“我想让你也能看到。”

“你们会拍出成品的对吗，到时候我就可以在视频里看到了。”

“希望我在那里面看起来不要太奇怪，你知道我从来没做过这种事。不过幸好，他们拍车比拍我多。”

“别担心，你站在那不动都很完美。”

“这里还有很棒的葡萄酒，但是我不能多喝，因为不知道什么时候他们就会叫我去开车。”

“那真是太遗憾了。”

“不过我买了几瓶，我想等我回家之后可以和你一起喝。”

“真的？我已经开始期待了！”

“你可是一个家里有着地下酒窖的西彻斯特领主，我假设这不会令你失望。”

“当然不会！Erik，我真希望你能早点回家。”

Charles脱口而出，他听到电话那头沉默了几秒，接着Erik温柔的声音从听筒里传来：

“我会的，Charles。”

接着他们又花了快一个小时聊电话，Charles才依依不舍地挂断了电话。

而Erik又很快地给他发来他今天拍的照片，一张照片是Erik在山间的公路拍的，山坡下是一个错落着各种红砖白墙的房屋的小村庄，而村庄前有着一片一望无际连至天边的深蓝色大海。海面平静而海水的颜色深沉而富有力量，Charles能想象面对这样的景致所能感受到的震撼与享受。

Erik在这张图片之下又给Charles发来了一行字——

「Like your eyes。」

Charles看着那行文字，只听到自己的心脏又在大声乱跳了。当他发觉自己的嘴角已经咧到耳朵上时才懊恼地捂住了自己的脸——

Charles Xavier，你完蛋了。

Charles在兴奋了一夜之后又陷入了第二个困境，在他终于明白了自己的心意之后，他却完全不知道他的老友是否和他有同样的念头。

他了解Erik的一切，毕竟他是个读心者。但是出于尊重隐私他并没有探究过Erik在感情方面的秘密，而且后来的Erik总是戴着一个头盔防备着他，这让他更无从了解这些事。

他现在只知道Erik是单身，至少这还算是个好消息。

但是他应该向Erik表明心意或是追求他吗，毕竟他们又不是这个世界的Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Xavier，他应该告诉Erik吗，Erik会不会因此疏远他，认为他扭曲了他们的友谊？

Erik不是他在某个酒吧里邂逅的陌生人，也不是任何他耍耍嘴皮子就可以迷住的女学生，他对此实在毫无把握，而且他们现在又处于这种在异世界假扮夫夫的尴尬境地里，他还需要一些时间来思考该怎么处理这件事。

Charles皱着眉思索着这件事，他的手机又突然收到了一条来自陌生号码的信息。他打开之后惊讶地睁大了眼睛——

「Charles，有时间一起吃个午饭吗，我在你电视台附近。对了这是我的新号码。——Moira」

Moira？

是他认识的那个Moira吗？

他和Erik在这个世界里没有找到任何关于Moira的讯息，他以为他们在这里并不认识。可是Moira为什么要约他吃饭，他们在这个世界是什么关系？

Charles下意识地想要找借口拒绝，但他又有些好奇这个世界的Moira是什么样的，反复思量之后，Charles还是同意了赴约。

“Charles，认真的，招待多年不见的老朋友的方式就是请她在员工餐厅吃饭？”

Moira笑着在Charles的面前坐下，她看起来就如Charles记忆里一般，还是那么美丽而有活力。

“抱歉，但是去外面的餐厅会有狗仔什么的，你知道我已经和Erik……”

解释的话一出口Charles也发觉自己已经完全把自己放在Erik的伴侣的位置上了，他需要对Erik保持忠诚，更重要的是他不想让外人看到他和Moira单独在一起而使Erik产生什么不必要的误会。

“我知道，Charles，”Moira打断了Charles，“我当然知道你们需要注意这些，自从你和Erik结婚之后我们都很少见面了。”

Charles礼貌地笑了笑，他决定少说话以免露馅，他对这个世界的Moira一无所知，但是Moira看起来似乎对他很熟悉的样子。

“你们最近过得还好吗？”Moira问道。

“我们很好。”

“要是Erik欺负你，你知道我永远会为你出头的。”

Moira认真的样子让Charles笑了起来，他想这个世界的他们也一定是很好的朋友。

“谢谢你Moira，但是Erik对我很好，他……他很爱我。”

这些天说得十分顺嘴的话Charles第一次感到了艰难，这样违心地讲述他与Erik之间不存在的爱，竟然让他的心脏有些隐隐的刺痛。

但Moira并没有发现他的异常，她只是看起来很失望，“我还想有机会反击Erik呢，我可是很记仇的，当年他误以为我是你女朋友的时候我可没少受他的敌视。”

Charles忍不住笑了起来，他可以想象这里的Erik Lehnsherr用充满敌意的眼神瞪视Moira的模样，毕竟当初他们住在一起的时候，每当Charles和Moira单独在一起，他们的Erik也总是会用那种眼光看着Moira——

Erik会——

Charles的笑僵在了脸上。

他突然非常不合时宜地回忆起，那时Erik每次看向Moira时脑海里的情绪。那时他从Erik脑海里感受到的，是一种非常复杂的情感，充满了敌意，愤怒，悲伤，不屑，还有嫉妒。

他一直以为那是Erik对于Moira人类身份的偏见，可是他为什么要嫉妒，难道Erik……

“Charles，你怎么了？”

Charles艰难地看向Moira，抱歉地对她笑着，“我没事，Moira。”

“你的脸色看起来很糟糕。”Moira担忧地说。

“可能是我昨晚睡得有些晚了。”

“噢，Charles，你应该早点休息。那我也不打扰你的午间休息时间了，其实我今天是来给你送请柬的。”

“请柬？”

“是的，我要结婚了。”Moira笑着从包里掏出了一个包装精美的信封交给了Charles。

“你要结婚了？”Charles惊讶地看着她，“天啊，我真为你高兴。”

Moira羞涩地笑了笑，眼里全沉浸在爱情里的快乐的幸福，那是Charles从未见过的模样，Charles知道自己从未带给过她那样的快乐。

“谢谢你，Charles。我希望你和Erik都能来参加，虽然你们俩都是大忙人。”

“当然，Moira，我们一定会去。”

午餐时回想起的记忆始终让Charles没法不在意，他不知道这些年他到底错过了多少东西。

而且，当Moira告诉他她要结婚时，他的内心竟然一点酸楚也没有，他以为至少自己会有一些不舍。但他却是真的发自内心地为Moira能够找到真正属于自己的幸福而感到高兴，就像对于每一个值得他祝福的普通朋友。

而他又想到如果是Erik坐在他的面前，告诉他他要和另一个人结婚，希望他能够出席婚礼他会怎么想。Charles不敢想也不愿想，或许他会嫉妒地发疯，但或许也同样会面不改色地祝福他们，可他希望那一切都不要发生。

他控制不住自己地想起了很多被他忽视的事情，Erik一直非常不喜欢Moira，尽管Charles无数次告诉他Moira是站在变种人一边的他也始终对她充满怨恨。

而Moira是Charles在认识Erik之后的第一个也是最后一个恋人，在他们分手之后Charles就没有再交往过任何人，他一直以为是自己太忙，其实是因为，他根本就早已经爱上了Erik，甚至是在和Moira交往之前。

而Erik，或许，也在那时……

Charles感到呼吸都有些困难，他希望自己发现得不要太迟，他迫不及待地想要打电话向Erik询问，但在电话接通的那一刻他又退缩了——万一那只是他的错觉呢，如果他猜错了怎么办。就算Erik这些日子表现得对他关怀有加，那也只是都在演戏而已，并不是真的。如果Erik真的对他有不同的想法，为什么他从来没有表达过呢。

“Charles，怎么了？”见Charles久久都不说话，Erik疑惑地问道。

“Erik……我……”

“嗯？”

“没什么，Erik，我只是突然有点想听到你的声音。”

Charles的声音带着一些委屈，Erik立刻警觉起来，“Charles，发生了什么。”

Charles沉默了一会儿，又说道：

“我今天见到了Moira。”

Charles听到电话那头传来一声急促的呼吸声，接着是Erik听不出情绪的声音。

“Moira。”

“是的，她说她要结婚了，邀请我们参加婚礼。”

“嗯。”

“她看起来很幸福，我为她感到高兴。但我发现……”

“什么。”

“我不知道，Erik。她是个很好的人，我一直都很感谢她为我付出的那些，但是我可能……Erik，直到今天我才发现，那并不是爱，我一直在伤害她。Erik，我，我是个混蛋……”

Charles语无伦次地说着，他从来没有感到自己的内心这么混乱过。他不知道Erik能不能听明白他想表达什么。

“不，Charles，你没有错。那时候的你也只是个年轻人，你并没有你想象中的无所不知无所不能。就像我一直说的，你是个过于天真的家伙。”

“是的，我是。”Charles吸了吸鼻子。

“那个女人很聪明，她会理解你。”

“我想是的，她可能比我还要了解我。”Charles苦笑道，“谢谢你，Erik。”

“Charles，你还好吗？”

“我很好，Erik。我真高兴能有你这个朋友。”

“我也是。”

“Erik，我……”

“什么？”

Charles想了想，还是把自己想说的话咽了下去。

他觉得现在也足够了，不管Erik现在是如何看他的，至少他们还是最好的朋友，他不想让自己的想法成为Erik的负担。他把这份深沉的爱藏了十年都没让自己发现，他想他或许会一直这样爱着Erik直到永远，无论发生什么，他还是会一直原谅他，一直关注他，一直爱他。

“我会等你回家。”Charles最后说。

“好。我很快就会回家。”


	11. 11

让自己陷入这种患得患失的情绪当中也不是个办法，Charles决定先把这件事放到一边，毕竟他们现在还在一个奇怪的世界里。只要他回去了，他就能恢复自己的能力，到时候他可以再和Erik谈这件事，如果只是他的一厢情愿那么至少他还可以删了Erik的记忆，他觉得这是最好的处理方式。但现在他还是得整理心情，继续扮好一个处在甜蜜婚姻关系中的Charles Xavier。

而现在，他们正在录制感恩节特别企划的过程中，这也是Xavier Show每年的例行节目了，所以很棒的是每一年都有足够的留存视频给Charles复习借鉴。

他们在一个月前就开始向全国观众征集他们的“感恩节”故事——这个节目就是有着很高的观众互动度——外景组会挑选一些有趣的投稿人，到他们的身边去拍摄属于他们的故事，而Charles要做的就是这些故事串词，和观众一起观看，然后发表感想什么的。

一些人的故事确实是非常感动人心，比如小女孩和她家的金毛犬，一位父亲珍藏的孩子们的手写成长笔记，一位画家在穷困潦倒时如何被一位好心人拯救之类的，读心者强大的共情能力让Charles在没有能力时也忍不住为这些感人的故事酸了鼻子，而他相信有80%的功劳来自Kitty为这些视频配上的煽情的背景音乐。

但是也有一些人绝对是来搞笑的，当然，一档节目你不能从头到尾都把观众弄哭，人们还是倾向于没有心理压力地看电视，电视节目的存在就是用来放松的。就像这一对90多岁的两个老爷爷，一开始在互相感恩他们几十年的互相陪伴，感谢他们的长久友情，但说着说着就开始互相揭起对方年轻的糗事。他们真是有着天才般的娱乐天赋，所有人都被他们幽默的表达方式逗乐了，而从他们记着的几十年前的那些鸡毛蒜皮的琐事中，大家也能真切地感受到他们对彼此的爱。

整场录制下来，Charles和所有现场观众一起又哭又笑，觉得自己的脸部肌肉都快要僵了。他在播放视频的间隙里时不时看看自己的手表，Erik是今晚回纽约的飞机，如果结束得早的话他还能赶去机场为Erik接机，现在已经到了最后一个投稿视频，他得做个好收尾，想到马上就能见到Erik了还是令他感到有些兴奋。

最后一个视频开始在演播室的大屏幕上播放，画面一开始是一个房间，有一张沙发，还有一个矮桌，意义不明的画面让大家都感到疑惑。

几秒之后有一个男人走进了画面，固定的摄像机只能拍摄到他的腿，但是他很快在沙发上在画面中央坐了下来，对着镜头露出了自己的脸。

Erik？

Charles倒吸了一口气，他惊讶地看着画面上放大的那张他十分熟悉的脸，听到观众席中传来了一阵吸气和惊呼声，他们听起来和Charles一样讶异。每个人都聚精会神地盯着屏幕，所有人都想知道Erik会在这个视频里做些什么。

“已经开始录了吗，是这个摄像头吗，好的……”

Erik正在和画面外的某个人说着话，Charles不知道这是他什么时候录的，是在欧洲的时候吗，天呐，现在的Erik一定在飞机上期待自己的恶作剧是否成功吓到Charles了吧。

在Charles走神的时候，Erik的手上已经多出了一张纸，或者说是演讲稿？Charles看不清，大概就是那类东西，不过Charles以前看Erik做电视讲话的时候可没见他拿过稿子。

“嗨，各位Xavier Show的观众你们好，我想你们也知道我是谁了，是的，我就是那个每天24小时都在看Xavier show的Erik Lehnsherr，顺便说，我不介意你们羡慕嫉妒我。”

观众们大笑起来，Charles简直想要捂住脸，Erik到底在干什么。不过，Charles并不能确定这个出现在视频里的Erik是哪一个Erik，这个视频是他们穿越之前这个世界的Erik Lehnsherr就已经录下的也说不定。

“所以，很明显，这个感恩节特辑，在属于Charles的Xavier Show，我想要对Charles Xavier表达感谢。说实话，我们已经认识很多年，现在每天都能见面，通过这样的方式对你说话有些奇怪，但我想这是个好机会。那么，接下来我将对你说的话，不是来自所有人都知道的那个Erik Lehnsherr，而是这个，只有你一个人所了解的Erik。”

Erik的眼睛直直地盯着镜头，有一瞬间Charles几乎认为他们对视了。他现在知道这个Erik是他的老朋友，可他想要对自己说些什么，Charles感到自己开始变得紧张，他的心脏都快要跳出喉咙了。

Erik拿起了他手上的那张纸，开始慢慢地念了起来。

“我亲爱的Charles。”

Erik一开口，整个演播厅都安静了下来，观众席的骚动停止，每个人都专注地聆听着他的话，灯光也随之变暗，演播厅变得像一个温馨的家庭影院，Erik的声音很轻，但在这样安静的氛围里足够清晰明显。

“你现在一定很讶异我为什么会出现在这里，给你念一封写满了蠢话的信，事实上，我也不敢相信我居然真的这么做了，但我并没有很好的理由解释我为什么会录下这些，只是我的脑子里一直有一个声音告诉我一定非得做这件事不可，而那个声音听起来，就像你在我的脑海里说话。”

“我知道我一直是个很任性的家伙，做过很多让你觉得困扰的事情，或许这件事也是其中之一。但你总是理解体谅我，从来没有真正地对我感到生气和失望，我没有一天不感谢命运让我遇到了你，这么善良美好的你。或许我人生里所有的幸运都花在了遇见你之上，但我觉得这很值得，就算除此之外我的生命充满苦难，我也觉得一切都还有希望。”

“当然，我会永远记得我们第一次见面的那天。你在那里，和所有人都不一样，你自信聪明又有些顽皮，你完全是我的相反面，充满热情又乐观活泼。但是我们都知道其实我们是同类，我们就像两块磁铁一样，尽管有着相斥之处，但S和N极永远会深深地吸引着彼此。”

“所有人都知道Charles Xavier是个怎样的人。你是个作风老派过头的绅士，对所有人都那么彬彬有礼友好谦让，每天总是雷打不动地保持你的下午茶习惯。你是个过于慷慨大方的真正的慈善家，你总是愿意和别人分享你的所有而不求回报，你的无私是比任何钱财都要宝贵的财富。你还是个爱心过于泛滥的好人，你对世界上的每一个人都抱有希望，你认为每一个犯过错的人都值得拥有赎罪的机会值得被拯救，你善待每一个人即使他们误解你诋毁你，我希望每一个人都能意识到，这个世界拥有你是多么值得感谢。”

“而这样的你，在我生命里出现，第一次让我感受到了生活还是有美好之处。你用你的温柔给所有人带去爱，是你的天真和幼稚，让我学会了如何去爱。我曾经一直以为爱这个词根本只是一个被创造出来的骗局，但你让我知道了所谓爱是真正存在的，那真的，非常美好，比我想象中的还要好得多。”

“我曾在四处漂泊，对于自己的存在和人生的意义感到迷惘和质疑，是你让我正视自己的能力，使我明白我可以成为一个怎样的人，我可以去做些什么。后来，你又给了我一个家，让我到达世界的每一个角落的时候，心里永远能拥有一个挂念归属的地方。认识你之后的每一天，都是值得纪念的最好的回忆。”

“我一度认为，像我这样的人，没有资格独占那么完美的你，你值得所有一切最美好的。我不愿你被任何事物伤害，我希望你健康、幸福、快乐，永远像我们初见时那样，怀揣理想满腔激情，不被任何的烦恼忧愁所扰。”

“而现在，我希望我能成为那个带给你美好的人，或许你会认为我有些自大，但你也知道我从来都希望和你站在一起，我希望我们的理想是由我和你一起实现，那些我设想的未来里如果没有你都会非常遗憾。”

“Charles，很抱歉让你听了这么久我说的这些无聊的话，我知道我的信写得很糟糕，还有很多想说的话不能在这里全部说出来，或许我该找个其他时间再告诉你。”

“Charles，我真的很高兴能够认识你，被你接纳，成为你最亲密的人。”

“我真的，非常感谢你。”

“挚爱你的，Erik Lehnsherr。”

念完信的Erik将信纸整齐地对折了起来放到一边，他重新看向了镜头，朝着摄像头笑了笑。

“所以，以上就是我想要对Charles说的话。Charles，我知道你了解我的一切，但我从来没有亲口和你说过这些。那么，我想我现在可以期待一下你的反应？”

Charles简直快要落泪了，他知道自己现在的表情一定很蠢，但是Erik刚刚在所有人面前给他念了一篇长长的肉麻的信，含蓄地诉说着那些只有他们两个人知道的事，在这样的另一个世界里，他让Charles知道自己并不是一个人。

Charles望着屏幕里老朋友的脸，忍住了泪水笑着说道，“Erik，我非常感动。但我真的没有你说得那么好，谢谢你……要是你现在在这儿的话我想我会给你一个拥抱，哦，不，我应该会给你一个吻，是的，我非常想吻你。”

反正Erik也听不到他在说什么，Charles完全把自己的心里话说了出来，他已经有这么多天没见到Erik，那简直比过去的多少年都要漫长，他真的非常想念他们的吻。

“真的吗。”

屏幕里的Erik突然开了口，Charles诧异地看着他，而观众席里已经有人开始发出尖叫。

“你说你会吻我。”

Erik又说道。

Charles瞪大了眼睛，什么情况，这个不是录像吗，为什么Erik会知道他在说什么？

Erik的嘴角又上扬起了一些弧度，“那么我来拿我的奖励了。”

说完之后Erik便站起身离开了画面，Charles仍是惊讶地不知道发生了什么，他不知所措地求助地看向了舞台周边的一圈工作人员，但是所有人都看起来比他冷静多了，没有一个人告诉他接下来应该怎么办，而激动的观众们已经在东张西望，止不住地开始狂呼尖叫。

突然，观众席之后的通道门被打开，灯光和摄像头都瞬间对准了那个门口，在逆光之中，Charles恍惚看到了一个不能再熟悉的身影，他几乎不能呼吸了，Erik为什么会突然出现在这里？

Erik穿着他刚才在视频里的那身黑色风衣，手里捧着一束包装精美的郁金香，在所有人的掌声和惊呼声里，像走红毯一般，步履优雅地朝着演播室中央的Charles走去，他目不转睛地看着Charles，完全不在意周围激动的人群，看起来像是下定了决心要去做一件很重要的事情一样。

Erik跳上舞台的时候Charles依然觉得自己是在做梦，他用力地咬了咬自己的下唇——操，这不是做梦，Erik就像被施了魔法一般，真的从那个视频里走出来出现在了他的眼前。

Erik把花束递给了Charles，Charles看着Erik的脸伸手接过了它，

“这是个恶作剧？”

“我认为这是个惊喜。”Erik耸了耸肩。

“好吧，那你成功把我吓到了。”

Charles笑着揽上了Erik的脖子，将自己的嘴唇紧紧地贴在了Erik的唇上，在众人的欢呼和口哨声里，和Erik一起分享这个他们都想念至极的吻。

回家的路上，Erik又担任起了Charles的司机角色，捧着花坐在副驾驶的Charles欣赏着他熟练挂档启动的动作，笑着说道，“回到美国就不想开车上路了哈？”

“我去过全世界几乎所有国家，适应能力很强。”

“我以为你是晚上到纽约的飞机？”

“我改签了。”

Charles笑得更开心了，Erik不明所以地看了他一眼。

“没想到你会在这种环节出现，竟然没有任何人告诉我。”

“是我让他们别告诉你。”

“我真不敢相信他们居然和你一起瞒着我。”

“我也不敢相信我会有和X-Men联手的一天。”

Erik虽然这么说，但是他看起来心情也非常好。

“你知道这个节目会在全国播出吧，所有人都能看到的那种。”

“那不是很好吗。”

“这个世界的Erik Lehnsherr不是那么高调的人。”

“但是我是。”

“好吧，Magneto先生。但是你为什么……”Charles突然想到了什么，他惊呼道，“噢，Remy！是他告诉你这么做的对吗？”

“他是提了一些建议，不过，这还只是个开始，Charles。”

Charles好奇地一路上都在问Erik到底还有什么，但Erik说什么也不回答他了。但是Charles也不用再多问，因为当他回到家的时候他就明白了一切。

“你提前回家做了这些？”

Charles惊呆了地看着桌上的菜肴和已经被点燃的烛台上的蜡烛，他已经好几天没吃上这么正点的晚餐了，而他们甚至还有那样营造浪漫氛围的烛光。这些花瓣、香薰和蜡烛，不用说一定是Remy的主意。

这简直太超乎想象了，Charles小心地观察着Erik，他突然准备了这么多惊喜是要做些什么，是Charles猜想的那样吗，从Charles那些看似丰富的可怜恋爱经验里他也能看出Erik分明是有话想说，Charles不由地期待了起来。

Erik为Charles面前的高脚杯里倒入了红酒，Charles惊喜地看着他，“你从意大利带回来的葡萄酒？”

Erik点头，Charles拿起杯子细细品尝了一口，满足地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“Erik，这简直太棒了。”

“你喜欢就好。”

“所以，”Charles放下了酒杯，坐在桌前微笑地看着他，“你有什么话对我说是吗？”

Erik也在他面前坐了下来，他的眼神对上了Charles，“嗯，我想这确实很明显。好吧，我是有话要对你说。”

“那么，是什么？”

Charles有些紧张又有些期待地看着他，看到Erik同样也变得紧张起来，短暂的沉默之后Charles听到他开口说道：

“Charles，我不想和你再继续装作是一对了。”

什么？

“我想，结束这个愚蠢的家家酒游戏。”

这可和Charles所想象的不一样，Charles困惑地看着他，他刚刚期待的心情像是被人用锤子粉碎了一般，而Erik继续说了下去。

“对不起，Charles。一开始我以为我可以接受这个，就算是一段假的关系也没关系。但是我却发现每一天都是一种更深的折磨，我不想要再这样下去了——”

Erik停了下来，而Charles也差点要跟着他的停顿屏住了呼吸。

“所以，我想请问你，你愿意成为我真正的男朋友吗？”

Charles相信自己的呼吸已经停住了，房间陷入了长久的沉默，他只能听见自己剧烈的心跳声。

Charles简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他睁大了眼睛嘴巴也微微地张开，一动不动地看着Erik，一副想要努力看透眼前的景象的模样。而Erik看着被吓呆的Charles微微地翘起了嘴角，他努力压制住自己现在就像把他抱进怀里亲吻的冲动，又接着说道：

“当然，你不用这么快给我答复。我知道这不是一个很好的时机，我们还在一个该死的异世界里。我本来想回去之后再对你说，但是我真的已经没有办法再忍耐。我想我们相处的感觉一直都很好，现在也都是单身，而我爱你，你也喜欢我，为什么我们不尝试着在一起看看。”

Charles知道自己才喝了几口酒，可他现在觉得自己已经醉得不行了，他的脑子感到了一阵眩晕，耳朵嗡嗡作响，就好像他的耳边炸开了无数的烟花，又像是有一群小天使在他的脑子里吹起了愉快的喇叭。

许久之后Charles才终于找回了说话的能力，他小心翼翼地看着Erik开口，声音是前所未有的僵硬还带着一些颤抖，

“你说，你爱我？”

“是的，Charles，从很久以前就是。”

向来以口才自傲的Charles第一次感受到自己的语言能力是多么匮乏，他只能热切地望着他的老友却无法把他此时此刻的所思所想准确地传达给Erik，太多的惊喜和快乐冲上了他的大脑。

天呐，他不久前才刚刚意识到自己的感情，而Erik现在就告诉他他们是一样的，他们一样爱着彼此，Erik在离开家这么多天之后突然送给了他这样一份巨大的惊喜，Charles的心跳从来都没有这么乱过，他觉得自己的全身都在兴奋地战栗。

但是他又想起了什么，眨了眨眼对Erik问道，“等等，你怎么知道我喜欢你？”

话一出口Erik就笑了起来，

“以前我不知道。在来到这个世界前，我一直以为你对我没有兴趣，但是这个世界的Charles Xavier让我发现了你是个笨蛋。”Charles不高兴地撅起了嘴，而Erik继续说道，“后来是因为你的那些问答小游戏，你没有发现你对于我的事情都记得一清二楚吗。”

“我是读心者，我对所有人都事情都知道的一清二楚。”

“哦？那你记得上一次联合国会议每个国家出席者的领带的颜色吗，除了我。”

Charles回想了一会儿，他发现自己清晰地记得那时Erik的衬衫、领带、外套、西裤甚至是他在离场后戴的帽子和围巾的款式，他记得Erik在那样的服装下挺拔英俊的模样，但是他甚至不记得那天陪他同去的Jean穿了什么。

Charles红着耳根捂住了自己的脸，“噢Erik，这样听起来我像个变态。”

“那么我也是，我们扯平了。”

Erik拿开了Charles的手，温柔地看着他的眼睛，而Charles看着他期待又有些不安的表情，觉得自己的心脏跳得快要爆炸了。

Charles蓝色眼睛柔和地注视着Erik许久，终于忍不住笑了起来，他朝着Erik慢慢说道：

“我刚刚想起来，我们今天还没有进行问答游戏。”Charles舔了舔自己的下唇，对着Erik眨了眨眼睛，“提问：Erik Lehnsherr，你爱Charles Xavier吗？”

“我爱你，Charles。”Erik认真地说道，“那么我的问题依旧是：Charles，你愿意和我在一起吗？”

“是的，Erik，我想我非常愿意。”


	12. 12

酒足饭饱的Charles在洗完澡后带着一身热气钻进了Erik的怀里，这些日子的每天晚上他都是一个人孤单地在他们家的双人大床上入睡，现在Erik终于回来了，他们也终于再也不用分睡在大床的两侧。从第一天早上的意外事件和第一次从Edie家回来的那晚之后，Charles就没在床上和Erik这样亲密接触，Erik比他高也比他结实，他的怀抱总让Charles感到温暖而有安全感。而Erik看起来也喜欢抱着他，他正笑着把Charles揽在怀里，亲昵地亲吻着Charles的头顶。

“你在干什么？”Charles好奇地看着Erik手里把玩的硬币。

“我想试试能不能移动它。”

“你每天都在试这个对吗？”

Erik挫败又失落地把硬币放到一边，无奈地看着Charles，“就像被截肢的病人仍有他们的残肢还留在身上的错觉，我仍有种我能操控他们的感受，但是我却再也做不到。变种能力就是我们身体的一部分，Charles，我真的不能适应失去它。”

“我们会找到回去的方法的，Erik。”Charles安慰他，“我也很想念我的能力，虽然小时候我总希望不要有这个能力，有太多的人在你的脑子里说话真的很难受，”Erik怜爱地揉了揉Charles的头发，“但后来我意识到我的能力能帮助到更多的人，我很感谢我能拥有这样的能力。”

“不能随时随地地读到别人的想法一定让你很不习惯。”

“当然，”Charles苦恼地说，“我想就算回去之后我也应该学着用其他的方法了解别人，而不是仅仅依靠读别人的思想。”

“但是我现在很希望你能读到我的心。”

“是吗，”Charles笑着看着他，“你现在在想什么。”

Erik也看着他，“你想知道吗？”

Charles点了点头，Erik则勾起嘴角，凑在Charles的耳边低声说道：“我想……”

Charles的耳朵被Erik的气息吹得发痒，而他话语的内容更是让Charles瞬间满脸通红，Charles吞咽下自己的唾液，紧张又期待地看向Erik的眼睛，小声说道，“好啊。”

Erik看起来很惊喜，而不等他动作，Charles就先一步吻住了他，他灵巧的舌头在Erik的口腔里四处撩拨，而在Erik打算捉住它狠狠蹂躏一番时又及时地退去，Charles坏笑地看着Erik，而此举也毫不意外地激怒了他身前的男人。Erik不满足地翻过身将Charles压在自己的身下，重新俯下身含住了那两瓣鲜红柔软的唇瓣，带有惩罚意味地勾缠舔咬着Charles。

Erik愉快地想到Charles尝起来是总是香甜的，他不管吻几次都不够。

一个绵长又甜蜜的亲吻之后，Charles的唇已经被亲得肿胀不堪，在Erik又轻轻地亲了他一下之后，他便从Charles的身上起身退到Charles的腿间，扯下了Charles的睡裤，露出Charles已经半硬的阴茎。

Erik带着薄茧的手握住了Charles的性器，令Charles忍不住惊呼了一声，他看到自己的阴茎正裸露在外，而他的老朋友——他的现男友——Erik正伏在他的腿间，他的脸正对着他的阴茎。而下一刻Erik便低下头将他的阴茎含进了自己的嘴里，下身带来的冲击性的快感和眼前过于刺激的画面差点让Charles立刻就射了出来。

Charles感觉自己的脑子都要被Erik吸走了，Erik的嘴唇包着他的性器，正在不断舔弄吞吐着，他的舌头恶趣味地舔过马眼，手也不忘要照顾抚摸着Charles的双球。Erik是个恶魔，Charles的脑子里只剩下这一句话了，他一定是上天派来惩罚他的恶魔，但是他又给他带来了这么多的快乐。

Charles已经一句话都说不出来了，他只能粗声喘息着，双手抓着Erik的头发，尽量克制自己不要往Erik的嘴里顶。在Erik的进攻吮吸之下，一阵阵的快感不断冲上Charles的脑子，Erik温热的口腔带来的绝妙体验让他几乎就要射精，在Erik最后做了一个深喉之后，Charles克制不住地喊着Erik 的名字射在了他的嘴里，他的脑子里一片空白，只能感受到前所未有的幸福快乐。

当Charles恢复意识时，他才惊讶地发现Erik完全将他的精液吞了下去，他整个人都羞成了一种粉红色。而Erik满意地看着自己的杰作，又倾下身吻上了Charles，“继续吗？”

Charles害羞地点了点头，看着Erik起身从柜子里拿出了润滑剂和安全套——他们当然知道这些东西在哪里，这户人家的原主人，这个世界的他们几乎在家里的每一个地方都放了这些东西——Charles眨着眼睛说道，“希望他们不要介意我们用了他们的套子。”

Erik若有所思地看着手里的盒子，“我们明天应该去买点我们自己的。”

Charles笑着拽着Erik的领子，将他拉下来和他继续接吻，他尝到了Erik嘴里自己精液的味道，有点奇怪但不讨厌。Erik完全丢掉了Charles的裤子，开始脱他的衣服，在一个个火热的亲吻的间隙，Charles也在手忙脚乱中成功褪去了Erik的上衣，尽管他们已经不是第一次赤裸相对，但这一次却是如此地意义非凡。

Erik贪婪地在Charles的身上亲吻吮吸着，Charles身上不同于其他男性，他没有过多的体毛，身体也更加柔软可爱，他奶白色的肌肤异常地脆弱敏感，只要稍稍一用力就会留下明显的红痕，而Erik不介意在Charles身上的所有地方都留下自己的标记。Erik的吻从Charles的脖子移到了他的乳头，那两粒小巧的粉红色在Erik的玩弄下渐渐地变硬，Charles止不住地呻吟起来，他从未知道自己的乳头也会这样敏感地要命。

在Charles还沉沦于Erik的爱抚中时，Erik的手已经移动到了他的身后。当被捂热的潮湿液体触碰到Charles的后穴时，Charles还是被惊得颤抖了一下。

Erik一边吻着他安慰他，一边动作温柔地为Charles扩张着后穴，Charles的那里紧得不行，但Erik看起来非常有耐心，尽管他已经硬得快疯了，他也不希望自己会伤害到Charles，他希望Charles能享受到他们的第一次。

Charles渐渐地放松下来，趴在Erik的怀里发出哼哼的声音。他能感受到Erik的指头在自己身体里的动作，从一根慢慢扩大到三根，渐渐地到达能够容纳下Erik的大家伙的地步。

Erik将自己的性器从裤子里解放出来，Charles忍不住惊叹了一声，Erik完全是他见过最长最粗的一个。Erik露出了有些骄傲的表情，他将Charles翻过身去，要把他尺寸惊人的性器插进Charles紧致的小洞里，一开始还是从后面进入比较好。

Charles跪趴在床上，臀部高高地翘起，将自己被开拓得又松又软还流淌着湿滑液体的后穴完全展露给了Erik，他光裸的背部线条流畅诱人，然而身后的景象又如此淫靡不堪，就像圣洁的天使坠入凡尘即将被人玷污。Erik重重地吞咽了几口唾液之后，为自己带上套子，将龟头抵在了Charles的穴口上。

Erik的手扶在Charles的胯部，缓慢地将头部推进Charles的身体里。尽管被扩张充分，要完全吃进Erik的性器还是有些吃力。Charles实在太紧了，夹得Erik都差点直接缴了械。于是Erik在Charles的背上落下一个个如羽毛般的轻吻，他的双手也轻轻揉捏按摩着Charles的臀部。

“放松点，Charles。”

“Erik……”Erik看不到Charles的脸，但他能听出Charles的声音带上了哭腔，“你太大了……”

Erik有些迟疑地想要退出来，但Charles却转身抓住了他的手臂，“别出去，进来。”

Erik看到Charles漂亮的蓝色眼睛里已经蓄上了眼泪，只觉得自己更硬了，他缓慢地推进着，进入Charles的过程简直比人类进化史还要漫长。终于整根进入Charles之后，两人不约而同地松了一口气，在感到Charles能适应他后，Erik才开始慢慢动作。

Charles觉得自己已经要昏过去了，仅仅是简单的进入就让他变得大汗淋漓，他现在亲身感受到了Erik的尺寸是多么真实多么吓人，他的后穴紧紧地包裹着那一根灼热的肉棒，他甚至可以想象到它在自己身体里撑开的形状。

Erik的抽插稳定而有力，在一开始的不适感消失之后，Charles也渐渐感受到了快感，他感到自己被撑满，被操开，而他爱的人正在他的身体里不知疲倦地插进又抽出，将他顶上一个又一个快乐的天堂。

Charles放任自己遵循本能开始呻吟起来，在他过去的性爱里他总是得让自己时刻保持清醒，因为性爱会影响他的能力控制，他并不想让整个城市的人都看到他的做爱过程直播。而现在他没有了心灵感应能力，他可以让自己完全地投入和Erik的性爱之中，不用担心任何事不用在意任何人。

在Erik碾过Charles的前列腺时他的呻吟立刻变了调，Erik敏锐地记住了那一点，开始不断地朝那里操进去。灭顶的快感几乎让Charles忘记了自己身处何处，而Erik的频率也越来越快，他抓着Charles的屁股一下一下地往里面狠狠地顶弄，肉体撞击的令人脸红心跳的声音在房间里不断放大，Charles的屁股上也留下了明显属于Erik的掌印。

Charles不断地准过头来向Erik索吻，Erik一边操着他一边和他交换一个个亲吻，在越来越激烈的撞击之中，Charles和Erik一起登上了高潮。Charles惊觉自己在前面没有被抚慰的情况下就被Erik操射，而Erik正埋在他的身体里将自己的精液一股一股地射出来。

高潮令Charles整个人都飘飘然地像是躺在一片棉花之上，他从未想过和男性做爱会是这样令人迷醉，Erik的身体充满力量感，当他进入的时候Charles能感到前所未有的满足和愉快。果然他曾经的那些实验的问题所在就是他并没有找到他真正的爱人，没有一个人能比Erik更给他带来这样的欢愉。

“Erik，这真是太不可思议了……”

Erik吻着他的手指，灰绿色的眼睛迷恋地看着他，“Charles，你也很棒。”

Erik将他搂在怀里，一边亲着他一边说着些Charles听不懂的呢喃爱语，他想那应该是德语。高潮之后敏感的身体让每一寸肌肤的相触都能让Charles感到快乐，他开始后悔自己怎么没能早点发现自己爱着Erik。

“Erik……”Charles突然说道。

“嗯？”

“我刚才突然想到Moira在和我分手的时候说了什么。”

Charles感到Erik的动作突然停了一下，他的眉头也皱了起来，“我认为你现在提到别的女人不是一个好时机。”

然而Charles并没有理会Erik的恼怒，继续说道，“她说，‘你永远只知道你的Erik，Erik，如果你能把分在Erik上的心留百分之一给我也好。你应该和他共度余生，去操你们自己吧！’我一直以为是她在无理取闹说气话，”Charles无奈地笑了笑，“原来她看得比我清楚多了。”

Erik静静地看着他一语不发，接着突然又把自己的阴茎顶进了Charles的后穴里，惊得Charles大叫了一声。Charles红着脸发现Erik不知道什么时候又已经硬了还换了一个套子，而他的后穴十分诚实地欢迎着那根阴茎，被操开的软肉现在控制不住地争先恐后要吞纳吃进Erik的大家伙。

“我原谅你提别的女人了，”Erik压在Charles身上，用手抚摸着Charles的大腿内侧，又开始抽插起来，“但是我希望没有下次，我会把你操到无法思考，操到脑子里只有我一个人，只有我。”

Charles笑着看着他，“所以你从那时候就一直在吃醋是吗？”

Erik的脸竟然也微微地变红起来，但是下一秒他就恶狠狠地顶上了Charles的腺体，“是的，我在吃醋，我不想和任何人分享你。Charles，你是我的。”

Charles被操得又抑制不住地发出呻吟，他只能揽着Erik的脖子，不断说着“我是你的，Erik”来安抚他醋意大发的爱人。这回的Erik比刚才粗暴多了，他将Charles的腿折起，像一只凶猛的豹子覆在Charles的身上，用最原始的方法在Charles身体里冲撞，不断诉说着自己的占有欲和爱意。

这样凶狠的Erik才是他本来的模样，如此野性如此性感，Charles迎合着他的动作，放纵自己和Erik一起沉沦深陷在这性爱和快感的海洋里。

Charles不记得昨晚他和Erik做了多少次，他猜测自己最后一定是被操晕了。当他醒来的时候他发现自己被Erik紧紧地抱在怀里，当他抬起头想要偷吻Erik时，Erik又立刻被他的动作吵醒了——好吧，过去的经历本就让Erik留下了浅眠的习惯，小小的动静都能轻易惊醒他，在这个世界里他能拥有这些安稳的睡眠就已经非常不容易。

Erik的卷翘的长睫毛颤动了一下，他缓缓地睁开眼睛，看到了怀里正笑着看着自己的Charles，也露出了一个浅浅的笑容。

“这是个梦？”

“不，我的朋友，”Charles亲了亲他薄薄的嘴唇，“这不是梦。”

Erik满足地抱着他，和Charles又在床上温存了几分钟之后，翻身下床准备为自己和Charles做早餐，Charles忙把他拉住，想对他说昨天Erik一整天都那么辛苦，他坐了八小时的飞机回来，为Charles准备了这么多惊喜，现在他应该休息而是Charles去做早饭才对。

但Charles却在起身的那一瞬满脸扭曲，五官都皱在了一起，Erik当然立刻发现了他的异样，急忙问他发生了什么。而Charles尴尬地看着他，抿着自己的嘴唇一脸的委屈，不知道该如何启齿。

“Erik，疼……”

Erik疑惑地看了他几秒，接着露出了恍然大悟的表情。他让Charles还是留在床上，接着便穿上裤子转身去了厨房，如果Charles还有心思观察的话，他会发现Erik同样红透了的耳根。

Charles简直羞耻得不想见人，他自诩是调情能手、性爱经验丰富，但他还是第一次和别人做爱做得第二天浑身肌肉酸痛，他现在简直就像全身被Logan用他的钢骨暴打了一顿一样。是他太久没有做爱还是他年纪大了？老天，他知道他们昨天是非常激烈，可是这也太夸张了，他仿佛回到了精力充沛的青少年时代，但只有性欲回去了体能并没有回去。

于是现在的情况就变成了Erik不得不为趴在床上的Charles做着按摩，而Charles害羞得把自己的脸闷在枕头里不想让Erik看见他的表情。

“Charles，你会把自己闷死的。”Erik一边推按着Charles的腰臀一边无奈地说道。

“别管我！”Charles红着脸又按紧了枕头，“这太丢脸了！”

Erik的轻笑从Charles的身后传来，“但我喜欢你这样。不是那个威严智慧受人崇拜的X教授，就只是我的Charles，普通但生动，也会因为做爱过度而透支体力。”

Charles的耳根到脖子几乎都要红透了，他转过头来毫无威慑力地瞪着Erik，“就算你这样说我也不会开心的。”

Erik摊了摊手，“好吧，要是你不想再发生这种事，或许你可以加强一些锻炼。”

“我才不要为了和你做爱去锻炼！”

Charles大喊着把枕头扔向了Erik，而Erik稳稳地接住了枕头，低下头用一个亲吻回应了他。

Erik确实是一个接吻高手，他勾缠吮吸着Charles的舌头，很快又将Charles吻得意乱情迷起来。Charles在Erik的吻里迷迷糊糊地想到，或许Raven在某种程度上真的说对了吧，他现在完全是个十多岁的楞头青少年，和Erik在一起的他才是真正地初恋了也说不定。


	13. Chapter 13

“嘿，伙计们，看看谁来了！”

Erik一踏进Xavier Show团队的办公区域就受到了Sean的大嗓门欢迎，他怀疑Sean在这里即使是没有变种能力也能用声波震碎玻璃。

“你们好，我来接Charles回家，”Erik朝着所有人点头致意，说实话他现在已经有点习惯和这些X-Men友好相处了，“还有这些，是送给你们的。”

Erik将一个篮子状的东西放在一张桌子上，所有人立刻围了过来。

“这是什么？”Kitty好奇地问道。

“一些糖果。”Erik回答，他现在很乐意给这些年轻人一些小礼品，就当作是答谢他们一起为他给Charles筹划了那份惊喜大礼。

Alex伸手拆了一颗巧克力糖丢进嘴里，接着立刻嗷嗷大叫起来，“上帝，这真是太好吃了！能告诉我是从哪里买的吗！”

Erik朝他笑了笑，“是我做的。”

“噢。”Alex看起来有些可惜，而Ororo安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，“别担心，只要Charles还在这儿，我们就一直能吃到Lehnsherr牌手制小甜饼，对吧？”

Ororo朝Erik笑道，Erik也对她回以微笑，他心想或许回到了原来的世界也可以用这种方式收买Charles的学生们。

“Charles，我真羡慕你。”Jean尝了一颗之后也忍不住感叹道。

“我也很羡慕‘他’。”Charles笑着看着被他的“学生”围在中央的Erik，朝他勾了勾手指，Erik立刻离开人群中心来到Charles身边，享受Charles搂着他的脖子在他唇上送上的一个深情的奖励的亲吻。

“去开个房！”Logan大叫着朝Erik扔去一颗糖，Erik抬手接住了那颗糖果，仍是没停下和Charles接吻。Scott无奈地捂住了Logan的眼睛，以及按下他马上就要伸出的中指，“这就是我要在办公室常备墨镜的原因。”

“是谁和我说，没有必要在他的学生面前和他接吻来着？”回家路上，Erik双眼直视着前方开着车，嘴角是掩藏不住的笑意。

Charles歪头看着他，“有什么不行吗，你是我丈夫。”

Erik笑了一声，转头看了Charles一眼，“现在你学会了？”

“噢，你不知道我今天都快被憋死了，”Charles激动地在副驾驶座挥着手，“我太想找个人分享这件事了，但我总不能对别人说‘我的丈夫向我表白了然后我们确定关系了’，我会被人认为脑子有毛病。”

“我以为你可以忍耐这个，毕竟你知道很多人的秘密。”

“可这不一样，这或许是我这辈子遇见的最好的事情了，”Charles认真地说道，“我非得找个人告诉他这件事才行。”

“等我们回去之后，你就可以和所有人分享了。”

“你说得对，”Charles笑了起来，“他们一定会吓坏的。”

“我很期待。”

“可是，”Charles又沉下了眼，“我们到底要怎么回去？”

Erik沉默了一会儿，说道，“你真的对我们是怎么来的毫无印象是吗？”

“我不知道，Erik，我感觉我的记忆很模糊。”

“我也记不起任何事。”Erik微微皱起了眉，“你说你记得你来之前是在学校里对吗？”

“事实上，我不确定。”Charles同样蹙眉努力思考回忆起来，“但我最后的记忆确实是在学校里没错。”

“或许我们该去那里看看。”

“好主意。”Charles点头，“但是你呢，你在来这里之前是在哪里？”

Erik迟疑了片刻后说道，“我记得我在太平洋的一个岛上。”

“我们也应该去那里看看？”

“不用了。”Erik平淡地说。

“为什么？”

“我查过，这个世界里不存在那个岛，相同的坐标上那里就只是一片海水。”

Charles看着他眨了眨眼，“好吧，至少我们又发现两个世界的不同之处了。”

“不过，你离开了这么久，X-Men不会变得混乱么。”

“Scott是X-Men的队长，我不在的时候他会处理好团队的一切，”Charles毫不担忧地说道。“倒是你，你不见了兄弟会一定很着急。”

Erik耸了耸肩膀，“我想他们巴不得我不在。”

Erik本以为也可以在这个世界里见到Charles仍在世的父母，但这个世界里，Brian Xavier常年在研究所，而Sharon似乎总是在全世界各地旅行。虽然Charles看起来并不在意，他告诉Erik在他小时候也总是这样，父亲很忙母亲也不怎么管他，他已经习惯了这些，但Erik能感受到Charles还是有些失落。

“别担心，Erik。这样其实更好，如果Sharon在家的话，我还得教你一堆的餐桌礼仪，你绝对不想在吃饭的时候被我母亲念叨刀叉的摆放出现什么问题。”Charles一边说着一边比划着手里的刀叉，向Erik演示标准的握法和正确的摆放角度。

Erik抿着嘴唇想了想，“你说得没错，但我可能还是得学点，如果我们圣诞节前回不去的话，我是不是必须得去和你父母吃饭？”

Charles惊讶地看着他，他可没想到Erik已经在设想圣诞节的事情，Erik完全把他们当作是一家人的事实让Charles感到一阵暖意，但他还是笑着说，“你可以说你是犹太人不过圣诞节，就可以逃避这个酷刑了。”

“可是我丈夫家需要过圣诞节？”Erik看起来有些苦恼的样子。

Charles温柔地笑起来，“噢Erik，我不是在骗你，我们家的圣诞节真的不是什么快乐节日。”

Erik疑惑地看着他，他想到Charles其实很少对他说他的童年和他的家庭，但Erik隐约能猜到一些大概的情况。Charles虽然生活富裕，但他并不像表面看起来的那般快乐无忧，据Erik所知，从小到大他也只有Raven这样一个唯一的朋友而已。

Erik吻了吻他的额头，“今年有我在，那会是一个快乐的圣诞节。”

Charles笑着抬起头蹭了蹭Erik的嘴唇，“或者我们可以推掉圣诞节，到Edie家里过光明节，我可从来没过过光明节。”

Erik脸上的表情又变得柔和，“没想到我还能有机会和Edie一起过光明节。”

“是的，我们应该珍惜这个，”Charles的眼睛亮了起来，“我们该去给Edie准备光明节礼物——哦对了，Erik，你有什么想要的吗？”

“Charles，我想我已经得到今年最好的礼物了。”

Erik凝视着Charles，而Charles惊奇地发现，他似乎再也找不到Erik眼中曾经的那些冰冷和怒火，他能感到Erik的眼神是平静的，幸福的，充满了爱意与美好，他突然开始感谢这个世界带给他们的一切，或许来到这个异世界也并不坏。

Charles舔了舔自己的嘴唇，用一个充满诱惑性的眼神看向Erik。“你真的不想要礼物吗，我的朋友。我认为节日还是要有它的特殊意义，否则节日和普通的日子有什么分别，况且我已经想好了送给你什么。”

“是什么？”Erik眯着眼睛看着他，“你要现在说吗？”

Charles笑了笑，接着凑到Erik的耳边，用一种十分性感的语气低声说道，“我可以，陪你玩任何你想要的花样，整整八天，每天晚上。”

Erik睁大了眼睛盯着Charles，后者正眨着眼睛挑逗地看着他，Erik顿时感到喉咙发紧口干舌燥。见鬼的，虽然Charles在关乎自己的感情方面完全是个迟钝的白痴，但这也不能改变他曾经是个混迹了各大酒吧的调情能手的事实。Charles才不是真的什么纯情小白兔，只要他露出那种勾人的表情，就算他给你念一晚上论文概述也没有人会拒绝他，而现在，他打算把那些花招都用在Erik身上了。

但这也并没有什么不好，毕竟Erik现在是他的正牌男友，他有完全的权利享受这些。所以Erik也不甘示弱地看着他说道，“我可能会把你操到只能坐轮椅。”

Erik看到Charles的表情明显僵硬了一下，但他还是很快恢复了神情嘴硬道，“轮椅而已，你就这点能耐？”

Erik有些想笑，也不知道是谁在第一次做完之后躺在床上抱怨了他半天，但他偏偏喜欢Charles这样不服输，他们从来都是要强的一方，纠缠了半生谁也说服不了谁，但终究他们还是走到了一起。

Erik伸手捏了捏Charles的腰，对着Charles笑出了自己整齐的牙齿。

“那么，祝你好运，Professor。”

这个世界的Xavier家在西彻斯特的大宅当然没有被改成一所学校，那里还是Charles Xavier的家，只不过家里的主人们都常年不在家罢了。

Erik对那座“城堡”已经非常熟悉，他以为自己不会再像第一次去时那样被吓到，可他这一次却因为另一种原因被惊住了。

Erik让自己的表情看起来不要那么愚蠢，这个世界的Erik Lehnsherr应该是见识过这种场面的人，可他对于Charles Xavier家各种过于热情的女佣男仆实在还是不能那么快习惯。尽管Charles告诉Erik那并不算热情，那只是他们在做自己的本职工作而已，在这里Erik不需要自己动手做任何事。

Charles看起来也一脸头疼，“该死，我居然没想到还有他们在。当然，我父母还活着，他们肯定在。”

“为什么我不知道你家里会有这么多佣人，我以前来这里的时候他们都去哪儿了？”Erik震惊地说道。

“我母亲热衷于这种生活，但她过世后我就把所有人都辞退了。”Charles无奈地说道，“我不需要那么多人服侍，而且他们都是人类，不适合留在我们的家里。”

“你总是想要隐藏自己，Charles，我们的能力是进化的结果，没有必要隐瞒任何人。”

“Erik，我没有想那么多，”Charles朝他笑了笑，“我只是觉得他们还可以做更多的事，不仅仅是在一个富人家里当下等人，我送他们去上学以便能接受其他更好的工作。况且我也不喜欢那样使唤别人。”

“Charles……”Erik看起来有些抱歉，他们已经太习惯了在关于对待变种人和人类的方式方法上给对方挑刺，或许他应该试着改变这个习惯。

“而且后来学校里住着很多学生，我总不能留着佣人来服侍我的学生们。”

Erik赞同地点了点头，他想了想刚才整整齐齐地站了两排来迎接他们的女佣男仆，还是感到十分夸张，“这确实很奇怪。”

“不用在意他们，”Charles笑着说，“你就当他们不存在就好了，没有人会对主人的所作所为说什么的。”

Erik若有所思地看着Charles，他的朋友总是穿得十分低调，从来没有富人的架子，对任何人都过分地善良友好，这导致他时常忘了Charles是个真正的有钱人家的孩子。但偏偏Charles没有把他的财富当作炫耀的资本，拥有可以颠覆世界的能力也没有为自己谋求私利，人类应该感谢X教授站在他们那一边，而Erik也正是因为这样的Charles才如此爱他。

Erik突然间又想到了一件事，他对Charles说道，“所以你小时候，也有那种贴身管家给你换衣服穿鞋？”

“可能有？那大概是很小的时候，怎么了？”

“我在想这或许是个值得考虑的玩法。”

“什么？”Charles困惑地看着他。

“你说你可以陪我玩任何花样，先生。”

Erik甚至用上了英式口音，Charles顿时脸红起来。天啊，他是那么说了，他认为一些适当的调味剂可以增进他们的感情，可他忘了Erik该死的德国人严谨认真的性格，他一定会把这件事从头到尾都策划得无懈可击，Charles突然觉得他是给自己挖了个大坑。

尽管过多的佣人让Erik惊讶了一番，但他们也没忘了要做的正事。

这个世界的西彻斯特大宅和Charles所拥有的并无两样，只不过它完全没有了关于X-Men的部分，重新变为了Charles在第一次带变种人朋友回家时的样子。

他们在一层的墙壁里没有找到电梯，地下也只是酒窖和防空洞而没有任何先进装置，篮球场不能打开让飞机飞出来，后来成为学生宿舍的房间也全部堆满了杂物。

Charles和Erik几乎检查了大宅里的每一个角落，但他们依旧毫无收获，并没有找到任何有关时空穿越的丝毫线索。虽然会有些失望，但Charles和Erik都早已料到了这样的结果，毕竟他们已经在这个世界生活了这么长时间，都一直没有发现怪异的现象，一切都太和平太稳定了，就算是他们两个不属于这个世界的外来者出现于此，也没有造成任何的变动和不寻常。

“这个世界和我们那里完全不一样，”Erik和Charles坐在草地上，商讨着如何进行下一步，他们在过去总是一起坐在这片草地上谈天说地。“这里没有杀戮，没有阴谋，没有人想要袭击我们。我感受不到任何杀意，我不希望是我的感官因为这个世界的安逸而退化了。”

Charles捏了捏Erik的肩膀，“我也没有感觉到不对劲，这里的一切都很正常，如果没有人来告诉我们真相，我们真的很难弄清发生了什么。”

“但是我们不能一直被动地这样等下去，如果永远都没有人来告诉我们，我们难道要永远留在这里么。”Erik说道，“这个世界是很好，但它终究不属于我们，这是属于这里的Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr的。Charles，我认为我们应该换一种思路。”

“怎么做？”

“我们一直在寻找来到这个世界的原因，想要解决那个未知的问题然后回到原来的世界。但或许我们并不该拘泥于寻找原因，我们应该自己创造离开这个世界的方法。”

Charles一脸严肃地看着他，“你的想法很好，我的朋友。但是你该如何在一个什么超能力都不存在的世界里创造出穿越时空的机器？”

“我不会造时空穿越的机器，”Erik说道，“但其他人或许可以。”

Charles想了想，试探地说出一个名字，“Reed Richards？”

“他能做到吗？”

“我不知道，”Charles摇了摇头，“在我们原来的世界里，Reed是这个领域研究最杰出的人，但他也只是做到观测平行宇宙，虽然我相信他总有一天会发明出真正可以穿越平行宇宙的机器。这个时空的Reed虽然也是个著名的物理学家，可他看起来并不是那么夸张的天才科学家，我不认为他会比我们的那个Reed还要先进。”

“你可以给他一点提示，你和Reed Richards聊过这些对吗，你可以把同样的话再转述给另一个世界的他。”

Charles看着Erik，沉默着思考着这件事的可行性。“可以试一试。我可以利用专访的名义，先找他谈谈。”

“好。”Erik点头，“我们需要尝试所有的可能性，或许我可以告诉他应该怎么打开虫洞，我曾经扭曲过重力场制造过一个。”

Charles有些意外地看着他，“你已经可以做到这个？天呐，Erik，你的能力简直是我见过最不可思议的一个。”

Erik笑着将Charles搂进怀里，让自己的胸膛紧贴Charles的后背，“但是我只能做到简单的空间传送，并没有打开平行宇宙的能力。”

“那也足够令人惊叹，Erik。”

Charles转过头用赞赏的目光看着他，他并不是敷衍也不是奉承，Charles看起来那么认真那么真诚，他是发自内心地欣赏Erik的能力，Erik骄傲地知道一直都是如此。

Erik抱着Charles坐在草地上，和他一起看向远处的卫星接收器，“你还记得我刚到你家的时候根本移不动那个大家伙吗，”Erik张开五指伸向卫星接收器的方向，用力了一会儿又闷闷地收回了手，“好吧，讽刺的是我现在又没法移动它了。”

Charles安慰地亲了亲Erik的嘴角，“别在意这个，Erik，等我们回家了你就可以做到了。”

Erik用鼻音回答了他，他没有放过Charles的亲吻，他顺势含住了Charles的嘴唇，用手扶住Charles的后脑加深了这个吻。他们相拥着在大宅前的草地上接吻，像是想要补足曾经错过的那些时光。他们像是回到了最初相识的那些日子，在属于他们的城堡前做着属于年轻人的梦。

“那个时候我就想这么做了。”Erik在亲吻的间隙间含糊地说着，Charles自然听清了他的话语，他回应着Erik的吻也回答着他的话，“Erik，你那时候确实，早该，这么做了。”

Erik一边吻着他一边将Charles慢慢地压在草地上，他的吻没有停下，双手也开始在Charles的身上四处游走，当他掀开了Charles的衣服的时候，Charles像是想到了什么似的突然抓住了他的手。

“你确定要在这里，Erik？有很多人正在看着我们。”

Erik挑起了一边眉毛看着他，“我记得你刚才让我当他们不存在。”

Charles瞬间又涨红了脸，虽然说确实他们想要在室外大干一场那些佣人也不会说什么，但他可没打算真的要让所有人都看到他们上演现场成人片。

Charles把Erik轻轻推开站起了身，拍了拍自己身上的草叶，向Erik伸出一只手，对他说道，“我觉得现在去我的卧室比较好——希望那里还是我的卧室。”

Erik欣赏了一番Charles潮红的脸，笑着握上了Charles的手。

“如你所愿，先生。”


	14. Chapter 14

Charles提议的对于Reed Richards的专访很快提上了日程，由于Charles Xavier的高学历出身，他们的节目也时常会有一些对学者展开访问的企划，毕竟Xavier Show的受众很大一部分是青少年，Charles Xavier十分乐意向这些孩子传递一些来自科学上的乐趣——即使是换了一个行业Charles Xavier也忘不了教育的职责，Charles不禁又感到这一个世界的Charles Xavier与自己的诸多相似之处。

Charles接替这里的Charles Xavier干了这么久还没有离开录制厅出过外勤，这并没有给他带来多大的困扰反而让他期待不已，毕竟他想要见Reed Richards是有别的目的，而且他也很希望在异世界能够见到另一位原来世界的熟人。

巴克斯特大厦在他们原来的世界里是神奇四侠的总部，而这个世界的Reed Richards依旧拥有这座大厦。虽然是在不同的世界，但有些东西总是不会变的，这个世界里巴克斯特大厦和斯塔克大厦依旧是纽约的地标性建筑，显然没有超能力的世界也并没有剥夺Reed Richards和Tony Stark的财富。

Charles并不是第一次来到巴克斯特大厦，但对于这个世界的Charles Xavier应该是第一次，Charles让自己表现得尽可能和其他人一样对这里的事物充满了好奇和惊讶——这个地方几乎集结了全世界最尖端的科技，对于其他人来说巴克斯特大厦大概就像是一个展示最高尖端技术的科技馆一般。

接待他们的向导是一个智能机器人，在经过了这么多天“平静的生活”后，再次见到如此有未来感的科技产物还是令Charles感慨不已。他们跟随着机器人简单地了解了大厦的内部构造，参观了属于Reed Richards团队的科学研发实验室、办公区域、纪念品陈列室以及生活娱乐设施，即使不关注这所大厦承载的科学价值，这里也可以算是一个极佳的观光胜地，仅是介绍大厦的丰富内容就足以做出一期精彩的节目了。

但随着参观的深入，Charles也渐渐在心底有了大概的判断。这所大厦的布局大致与他所知的那座大厦相同，这里确实拥有着这个世界最为先进的实验设备和设施，但比起他原来那个世界的科技水平还是差了许多。这里没有他所熟知的负极空间入口、飞行器修配室、火箭发射设备或是平行宇宙观测仪，他对于这里的Reed能给他和Erik带来多少帮助已经不抱太大的希望。

他们在巴克斯特大厦32层的会客室见到了Reed一家，在Reed Richards身边的是他的妻子Susan，而见到他们的孩子Franklin和Valeria让Charles的心情也愉快了起来。在他原来的世界里Reed的两个孩子都是变种人，Charles对他们非常有亲近感。

Franklin是一个天赋极高的变种人，他年纪尚小就能够运用自己的力量随意创造出多元宇宙，Charles有些伤感地想到要是这个世界的Franklin还拥有能力或许他就能让他帮忙很快地送他和Erik回家了，但显然这个世界的Franklin只是一个比常人聪明了一些的普通孩子而已。

Reed Richards是个天才，这一点毋庸置疑，在原来的宇宙，Charles也只有这几个能在脑力方面与他不相上下的友人，Charles很高兴即使是在这个世界里他们也能愉快交流。

Reed的研究方面涉及生物、物理、化学各个领域，陈列室里放满了他所拿过的科学奖项，这个世界唯一限制他的大概就是他没法像神奇先生那样随意拉伸自己的身体。

“Xavier先生，我很高兴能够接受你们的访问，我的孩子们都很喜欢你的节目。”Reed坐在会客厅的沙发上，对着另一张沙发上的Charles说道。他面对眼前的这些镜头也泰然自若，当然，像他们这样的名人永远不会对关注和拍摄感到陌生。

“谢谢你们，我也一直在关注Richards先生的研究成果，能真正与Richards先生见上一面是我期待已久的事。”

“我也读过一些Xavier先生你本人在学生时期发表的论文，你没有选择继续研究生物确实是学术界的一大损失。”

Reed遗憾地说道，Charles知道他所说的是这个世界的Charles Xavier在学生时代所发表的那些文章，这里的他除了心理学也依旧拥有一个生物物理学的博士学位，看起来每一个宇宙的Charles Xavier都会对生物的进化演变产生极大的兴趣。

“噢，我当然喜欢生物，遗传与变异是这世界上最美妙的事物。但我也同样喜欢现在的工作，现在的我可以把这些对于科学的喜爱分享给更多的人，让人们减少对科学家的误解，了解更多属于科学的魅力也不错。”

“确实，我们也很需要你这样的支持者和良好的传播者。”

“谢谢，希望我们可以一起度过愉快的一天。首先来谈谈你们目前最新的研究吧，你们现在的研究项目与宇宙射线有关对吗，能为我们简单介绍一些它的内容吗？”

“当然可以。我们希望能发现更多的关于宇宙辐射对有机生物的影响……”

收工之后的Charles与Erik在约定的一家西班牙餐厅见面，这还是他们在这个世界里第一次一起二人外出用餐——毕竟在此之前他们一旦出门在外就得进入角色扮演的状态，为了减少各种不必要的不方便，Charles和Erik持续地家里和工作地点两点一线了一段时间。

但现在对于他们来说就没有那么多需要顾虑的了，他们已经是一对恋人，也不用再刻意装作是一对。这是他们的第一次约会，Charles也没想到他和Erik的第一次约会竟然是在另外一个世界。

Charles想起Erik打电话给Janos让他帮忙安排餐厅的语气，俨然就是万磁王在指挥战斗的样子，这让Charles忍不住想象Erik平时会不会也这样在兄弟会里一脸严肃地下达“白皇后，现在立刻去买个三明治回来给我”这样的命令什么的。

“所以，今天的取材怎么样？”

“好极了。”Charles微笑着看着Erik，今天的他也认真地打扮了一番，合身的西装让Charles知道Erik也十分重视这个约会。“我们聊了很多，这会是一期好节目。我的学生们都很喜欢那些有趣的东西，Hank坐上飞行模拟器之后根本舍不得下来，在这里不能开飞船真是憋坏他了。”

“如果Hank能到我们的世界里，他就可以随意的开你的飞机了。”

Charles无奈地笑了笑，“我不介意他来我们那儿开飞机，但是这恐怕有点难。”

“我们没有得到想要的结果对吗。”

Erik很快解读出了Charles的表情，他也知道寄希望于这个普通世界的科学家制造出穿越时空的机器的想法有点不切实际。

“看起来是这样。”Charles说道，“我与Reed交谈关于平行宇宙的问题，他认为我的想法——事实上是另一个宇宙的他自己的想法——非常独特新奇，但他始终认为那只是我的一种猜想，毕竟这个世界的科技水平做不到那样的程度，没有实验数据的支撑谁也不能下定论，科学家们还需要很长的时间才能研究出可接受的结果。或许我该对他说在另一个世界的他已经成功用实验证明出了这些理论的正确性，多元宇宙确实存在，而我们就是从另外一个世界穿越来的？”

Erik沉思了一会儿，“就算他相信我们，看起来这里的Reed Richards也没法在短时间内造出那样的机器，我们没有那么多的时间等他。”

“确实如此。这个世界没有了超能力，科技水平也完全不如我们的世界，这里的Stark甚至没有研究出弧形反应堆，更别说他的装甲大军。”

“那么我们没法通过机器回到原来的社会了。”

Charles看起来也有些沮丧，“恐怕确实如此。在我们的世界里我所知的最聪明的几个人当中，Reed Richards是最有可能做到的，但他和Tony Stark都被这个世界的科技水平限制了。或许原来的世界我们还能指望Hank，但非常有帮助的是，这里的Hank大学学的是新闻专业。”

“我所知道的世界上最聪明的人是你。”

“噢，谢谢你，Erik。”Charles目光温柔地看着他，“但这不是我擅长的领域，我并不知道如何发明一个能带我们去往另一个世界的机器。”

Erik握住Charles的手安慰他，“没关系，不用在意这个，我们会找到其他办法。”但Erik想了想又说道，“所以，如果科学的手段不行，或许我们该试试魔法？”

“认真的，Erik？”Charles朝他眨了眨眼，“不是说你的提议有什么不好，但这个世界没有超能力，也不存在魔法，这听起来比制造时空穿梭的机器还不实际。”

“但你知道，魔法实际上也是一种我们用现有知识无法解释的科学。”Erik说道，“或许我们可以去寻找奇异博士，那家伙不是对多维空间宇宙什么的非常熟悉么。”

Charles低着头在手机上敲打着，几秒后将页面展示给Erik，“Steven Strange，神经外科医生——我们现在制造一起车祸让他去学习魔法还来得及吗？”

Erik看着屏幕上穿着白袍的男人的证件照耸了耸肩，“算了，反正他们那帮人拿的是时间宝石，我们并不需要把自己困在某一个时间段里。”

“是啊，如果我们能找到空间宝石也许还能有些办法。”

“这个宇宙的空间宝石会在哪儿？”

Charles和Erik一起陷入了沉默，几秒之后他们又对视了一眼，接着同时开口道——

“Loki？”

在他们原来的世界里Loki可是对空间宝石非常执着，如果他们想要寻找空间宝石那么询问Loki一定没错。

“可是这个世界里的Loki只是个普通人，他不是神，也当然不会拥有魔法。”Charles皱起了眉思考着。

“但一个普通人可能也会知道一个会发光的蓝色立方体在哪里？”Erik注视着Charles说道。

“好吧，鉴于这两个世界十分相似，我们得相信这个世界的Loki同样喜欢那个小立方体。”

“Charles，这也只是一种尝试，如果依旧像今天一样找不到结果，我们可以再试另一种方法。”

Charles点了点头，他其实对于无法回到原来的世界的现实情况并不是那么悲观，至少他知道无论发生什么Erik都会和他在一起。

“不过，”Erik突然又说道，“从刚才我就开始在意了，为什么你的手机一直在震动？”

“好像有很多消息。”Charles划开那些消息，发现Charles Xavier几个社交平台上的消息栏已经被大量的通知塞满了。“你的手机好像也在响。”

他点开了Raven发来的讯息，在Raven莫名其妙的几句问候之上找到了一个链接，点击进入后看到的是一个未知名的网友发布的一张图，发布时间在十五分钟前，配着图的文字写着“晚餐巧遇Lehnsherr们，真人比电视上还要好看一百倍！！！”，在这句话后还附加了各种令人摸不着头脑的标签。

图上正是他和Erik在这家餐厅用餐的样子，他们正在亲密交谈，像是在对对方含情脉脉地诉说情话，但谁也不知道这两位外来者其实是在商量如何离开这个世界。

Charles疑惑地滑动手指翻阅着，“我不明白为什么我们出来吃个饭就能上话题的热门。”或许他们应该找个包厢就坐而不是选择在大厅的位置。

“因为现代人很无聊。”同样拿出手机看到那些内容的Erik一边按下了图片保存一边说道。

“做一个名人确实不容易，不管你是明星还是政客，只要你受人关注就不得不处处注意自己的形象，你永远不会知道有心人想拿你的某些行为做什么文章。”

“他们活得很累。”

“他们会很羡慕你的生活方式，”Charles笑着说，“不受世人所设的规则与黑白标准所限制的万磁王，你有你自己的信条和生存方式，我可以理解为什么有那么多人愿意追随你。”

Erik也微笑起来，他低头看了眼那张照片，“这是从哪儿拍的。”

“在我身后？”

Charles和Erik都没有转头去寻找拍摄者，看起来那个人并没有恶意，他们也不需要主动去寻找什么麻烦。

Erik又抬起头，看着Charles的脸突然说道，“你脸上沾了面包屑。”

Charles眨着眼摸了摸自己的脸，“在哪？”

Erik无言地慢慢移动身体凑近了他，他用手抚上了Charles的脸，让他们的之间的距离更加缩进。Erik的脸正对着Charles，但他并没有从Charles脸上拿走什么东西，Charles困惑地看着他，而Erik只是抚摸着他的脸颊对他笑了笑。

“没有面包屑。但是这样可以让他们拍到更好的照片。”

Charles愣了愣一时没明白发生了什么，然而很快Charles便得到了解答，他看到那个账号又新发了一张他们异常生动的“接吻照”。好极了，没当几天电影明星的Erik已经完全学会了高超的借位拍摄技巧，他看着Erik愉快地存下了新图片，一时有些语塞。

“是谁刚才说他们无聊的？”

“这是我们的第一次约会，值得这样的阵势。”Erik的表情虽然没有表现得非常明显，但他看起来十分乐在其中。

Charles在心里无奈地希望这个世界的Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Xavier不要介意他们这些日子为他们创造的过多的话题和关注度。


	15. Chapter 15

Charles和Erik并不知道这个世界的Erik Lehnsherr和Loki Odinson的关系如何，也不能确定冒然去拜访Loki是否合适，虽然他们确实也共演过一些作品。在某部电影里他们曾扮演过一对父子，这让Erik觉得十分疑惑，Erik Lehnsherr并不比Loki Odinson年长几岁，可他看起来就那么老吗。

这个世界的Odin家族并没有向外界透露过Loki是否是Odin的亲生儿子，所以作为公众人物的他对外仍然是姓Odinson。

但是在他们做好了可做的一切调查，准备好了所有足以应对Loki的策略之后，Loki见到他们的第一句话却完全打破了他们的所有计划。

但与此相对的，这显然也算是终于中了大奖——

“你们好，异世界的朋友。”

Loki喜欢恶作剧，这是阿斯加德和整个地球都知道的事。Loki的私人住所里，Erik和Charles警惕着看向眼前绿眼睛的黑发男人，穿着全黑的西装套装的男人正优雅地坐在沙发上，同样也饶有兴致地打量着他们。

“你没在开玩笑。”Charles在一番观察之后下了结论。

“我不认为这是什么值得好笑的事情。”

“但是你是怎么知道的？”

“我是个神。”

Loki一说完，Charles和Erik就用一种怀疑的眼光重新开始审视他，Loki忍住了想翻白眼的冲动，又说道，“好吧，我承认是出了一点意外，在这个世界里我失去了能力。但是我还是可以判断出来，你们也不属于这个世界。”

Loki的话令Charles惊讶不已，“你说，也？”

Loki微微眯起了眼睛，“你们不知道我来自另一个世界？”

这个讯息完全超出了Charles和Erik的预料，他们本只是想找寻Loki询问关于宇宙魔方的事情，这个世界竟然真的存在第三个和他们一样从其他世界闯入的外来者。

“你和我们来到这个世界有关系吗？”Erik一脸防备地看着他。

“我为什么和你们来到这个世界有关系？我在自己的宇宙里甚至不认识你们。”Loki莫名奇妙地看着Erik，“不过我倒是见过几个平行宇宙的你们，万磁王和X教授，其他世界的你们根本不是一对。”

看起来Loki和他们并不来自同一个世界，在他们世界里Loki可是和他们交过几次手。而其他世界的万磁王和X教授也没有在一起这个事实突然令Charles有些感慨，如果不是来到这里或许他也会和Erik成为一辈子的敌友。

但Charles突然又意识到了他话里的重点，“几个平行宇宙，你想做什么？”

Loki的眼神瞬间黯淡了几分，面孔的线条也细微地紧绷了起来，他看着面前的两人说道，“你们不知道你们是怎么来的对吗？”

“你知道你是怎么来的？”Erik问。

“当然。”

“发生了什么？”

“我为什么要告诉你们？”

“因为你也需要我们。”Charles说道，“否则你也不会向我们表明身份说这么多，你遇到了一些问题。”

Loki注视着Charles轻笑了一声，默认了他的说法，接着开始对Charles和Erik说道，“你们知道Thanos吗？”

“不。”Erik回答。

“看来他在你们的宇宙并没有动作。那是一个泰坦星人，长得有点像紫薯。他想要集齐六颗无限宝石，如果他成功的话就能轻而易举地抹除宇宙一半的生命。”

“那么他成功了吗？”集齐六颗宝石，听起来这位Thanos先生有着不小的野心，Charles有时候真的无法理解这些反派奇奇怪怪的想法。

“我不知道，”Loki微微皱起眉，“为了从他手下救出我那个蠢哥哥，我向Thanos献出空间宝石，但是被他掐死了——当然，那个尸体只是一个幻象，我利用空间宝石逃脱了，只有Thor才会每次都相信那是真的。等我想要回去找Thor的时候，我发现我被空间宝石扔到了另一个世界。

为了回到原本的世界，我重新去寻找空间宝石，但是每一次宝石都会把我传送到一个新的世界。或许我的力量并不能完全驾驭无限宝石，一直没有成功回到自己的世界。

不过话说回来，我在其他世界停留这么久了，可能现在Thor已经认为我死透了吧。”Loki看似一脸不在乎地耸了耸肩。

“你说，每一次你都是通过空间宝石穿越各个宇宙？”Charles习惯性地扶着太阳穴，思考梳理着Loki的话。

“是的。每一次我都可以轻松得到空间宝石，直到我来到了这个倒霉的世界——”

“这里怎么了？”

“我失去了我的力量，还变成了一个中庭人，我被困在了这里！”Loki看起来有点咬牙切齿，“这简直是一个烂透了的地方，我不敢相信我居然忍受了这么久！”

Charles和Erik对视了一眼，虽然这里对他们来说其实并不是那么糟，但是失去能力的不适感还是非常能够感同身受。

“所以我们只要能得到宝石，就有机会离开这个世界。你知道这个世界的空间宝石在哪？”Charles又问道。

“是的，我知道。”Loki露出了有些傲慢的神情。

“它在哪？”

“阿斯加德大厦的保险库里。”

“什么？”Charles感到十分惊讶，不再是仙宫而成为了一个普通企业的阿斯加德同样在纽约拥有一座办公大厦，但没想到作为宇宙基石的无限宝石居然就被放在离他们那么近的地方。

Loki似乎能猜到Charles在想什么，他十分不屑地说道，“这些愚蠢的凡人可不了解宝石的力量，他们只把它当做是有收藏价值的稀奇古董而已。”

“可他们是怎么得到空间宝石的？”

“你们知道这里的阿斯加德是干什么的吗？”

“娱乐经纪公司？”

“那只是现在洗白之后的模样。几乎没有人知道Odin是做黑帮生意发家，他从欧洲带了不少来历不明的珍贵收藏品到美国。”

看来每一个世界的Odin家都有他们的复杂之处，Charles了然地点了点头，至少他们现在获得了非常重要的情报。

“所以现在我们需要潜入大厦偷取宝石……”

“等等，”Charles打断道，“既然宝石现在是属于你们家族的财产，为什么我们不能通过正常的渠道接触它？”

Loki看起来有些烦躁，“你以为我没有试过吗，但是他们需要我提供正式的申请文书才能调出保险库里的东西，宝石是Odin的所有藏品里最贵重的一件，Heimdall驳回了我的每一条申请理由。”

“既然如此，为什么你不自己去偷，你需要我们做什么？”Erik问道。

Loki冷哼了一声，翻了翻眼睛，“我当然可以自己去，但是你们中庭人更熟悉你们的警报器密码锁之类的，带上你们能提高成功几率。”

“你不会对付地球科技。”Erik不留情面地指出。

“我只是不熟悉。”被揭穿的Loki的表情变得有些微妙，他并不打算再继续讨论这个话题，“总之获得了宝石，我们都能离开这里，至少现在我们利益是一致的。”

“我同意潜入。”Erik说道。

“Erik，”Charles不赞同地看着Erik，“这很危险，而且我们现在都失去了能力”

“Charles，我们不需要和任何人战斗，只是进入一个地方而已。我们有丰富的战斗经验，拿一个宝石难道比劫狱还要困难？”

Charles确实并不认为在这个简单平静的世界偷偷进入一个某个地方有多么困难，只不过他还有许多顾虑，例如这会触犯这个世界的很多法律，以及他们现在还顶着这个世界的Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr的名字，要是他们被发现的话会毁了那两人的生活。

这时Charles突然想起了一件重要的事，他向Loki问道，“这个世界的Loki去哪儿了？”

Loki似乎没有明白Charles问话的含义，“他现在在工作，我猜？虽然我完全搞不明白他每天都在做什么。”

Loki的话再次让Charles和Erik惊讶起来，“你的意思是，这个世界里现在有两个你们？”

Loki立刻意识到了Charles在惊讶什么，他挑了挑自己的眉毛，“看来这个世界的你们失踪了。这让我有些好奇你们到底是怎么来到这里的了。”

“这里有两个你们同时存在，你们没有被任何人发现过吗？”

“没有，”Loki勾起嘴角笑了笑，“我可是诡计之神，Loki们不会那么轻易被凡人看穿。我才不像我的哥哥，被流放到中庭后就闹出那么多笑话。”

虽然Loki从刚才开始就没怎么说Thor的好话，到他的语气只让Charles觉得他是真的很爱他的哥哥。

“那么我们上一次见到的是你还是他？”Charles又问道。

“是我。”Loki笑得更加愉快了，“说实话，Xavier，你不是个擅长说谎的人，正是你的话让我发现了你们有点不寻常——你们甚至没有做过……”Loki突然停了下来，眯着眼睛看着Charles和Erik，“见鬼，现在你们做过了。这些天发生了什么？”

Charles看了眼Erik，微微红了脸，他不想回答这个问题，也不想去问Loki是怎么看出这些的。

“Charles，我们已经知道通过宝石可以离开，我们不能放过这个机会。”Erik还在试图软化Charles，但说实话Charles已经快被说服了。

Erik之前的猜想是正确的，Loki知道宝石的位置，也知道宝石的使用方法，尽管这个世界他们都没有了能力一切可能会更麻烦一点。但只要能使用宝石，他们就有机会回到原来的世界。就算不能成功回到原本的世界，只要能进入任何一个能让他们恢复能力的世界，他们就可以寻求一些朋友的帮助，用魔法或是时光机器什么的带他们回家。

Loki一直没有回到原来世界的某一个原因也是他不怎么愿意低头向他人寻求帮助，就算拥有盟友通常也只是互相利用。他没有主动来寻找Charles和Erik而是等他们上门就是个例子，如果Charles和Erik没有敲开他的门，或许他又是打算一个人解决这个问题。

Loki在各个宇宙间穿越也并没有什么阴谋诡计，他只是想回家而已。Charles能理解他的心情，毕竟他也非常想回家，他想念他的学校和学生，他十分担心原来的世界变成了什么样，以及他也非常担忧这个世界的Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr的去向。

他不能再安稳地留在这个世界里，如果要离开这里，那么冒一点险也是无可避免的，他相信他们会处理好这件事。

况且和Erik一起并肩作战已经是很多年前的事情，他很高兴他们现在能重新站在统一战线。

Charles点了点头，“我加入。”

Loki笑了起来，他将Charles和Erik领进书房，把一份阿斯加德大厦的建筑图纸在桌子上铺开，那一叠文件上详细描绘了大厦的布局细节。

“保险库的大门需要密码才能开启，输入错误立刻会引起警报。”Loki对他们说道，“密码一共只能有三个人知道，保险库的主管Heimdall，阿斯加德的所有者Thor Odinson，以及其所有者的配偶。”

“据我所知，这个世界的Thor未婚？”Charles提出疑问。

“是的，所以现在只有两个人知道。”Loki解释道，“Heimdall对Odin尽忠职守，他那该死的洞察力一点也不好糊弄，我们不可能从他那里获取密码。”

“虽然你哥哥不如你聪明，但我不认为Thor也会那么轻易就把密码告诉别人。”Erik说道。

“我会帮你们处理这个。”突然，一个男人的声音在书房门口响起，Charles和Erik转头看去，不知何时这个世界的Loki Odinson已经回到了住处。

“你终于打算滚出我家了？”

Loki Odinson和Loki有着一模一样的黑色头发和绿色眼睛，他们的衣着风格也如出一辙，而Charles和Erik觉得此时长得完全相同的两人站在一起的画面有种说不出的诡异。

但Loki显然已经非常习惯这种场面，毕竟他经常变幻出自己的分身去做各种事，而这个世界的Loki Odinson居然也对此接受良好，只能说名为Loki的男人都是如此地不能用常理看待。

“你以为我愿意在这里待着吗，凡人。”

“你也好不到哪去，无家可归的王子。”

Charles大概知道Loki不怎么会喜欢别人，但是看到他自己和自己斗嘴的画面还是十分有趣。然而Loki Odinson的注意力立刻又转移到了Charles和Erik身上，“我不明白这个世界有什么魅力吸引了这么多人，我爱这里，你们最好别毁了它。”

“很抱歉，Odinson先生，我想我们很快就会离开。”

Loki Odinson打量了一番Charles，绿色的眼睛同样闪着慧黠的光芒，“要不是亲眼看到了那个混蛋出现在我家，我也没法相信你们俩是其他世界的人。我很喜欢Charles，希望你们能早点把那对爱情鸟带回来。”

“你喜欢Charles？”Loki Odinson的话立刻引起了Erik的警惕，被瞪视的Loki Odinson朝Erik翻了一个和Loki一模一样的白眼。

“不是你那种喜欢，我和Charles在英国读书的时候就认识。”说完后Loki Odinson又小声嘀咕道，“为什么哪个世界的Erik Lehnsherr都是这个鬼样子。”

Charles大笑了起来，他朝Loki Odinson眨了眨眼睛，“所以你也愿意帮助我们吗？”

“是的，”Loki Odinson看了一眼Loki，他的目光看起来有些疲惫，“Thor是吗，我会的。”


	16. Chapter 16

偷取宝石的行动时间定在阿斯加德的新年宴会上。

阿斯加德的新年宴会将邀请众多的演艺界人士，Erik和Charles自然也在邀请名单之上。在所有人都聚集在宴会厅里喝酒狂欢的时候，突然消失的一两个人也不会引起太大的注意。

距离新年宴会还有几天的时间，这意味着Charles和Erik在行动之前还可以好好地度过一个圣诞节以及光明节。持续八天的光明节，每天Charles和Erik都会和Edie一起点燃烛台上的蜡烛，这是Charles第一次过的光明节也是第一次和Erik一起庆祝的光明节，而Erik也十分珍惜这一次得来不易的机会，尽管他已经很多年都没有过过这些节日，但这一次的意义却截然不同，他爱的人都在他的身边，而即将要离开这个世界也让他把这一回的相处当做了认真的告别。

“Erik，我知道这对你来说非常难过，你终于又拥有了母亲但现在又要离开她。”

Charles将彩灯递给站在梯子上装点圣诞树的Erik，接过彩灯的Erik只是揉了揉Charles的头发，平静地说道，“Charles，我已经不是小孩子了。我很感激能拥有这些日子，但这个世界本来就不属于我们，这里的Edie还有她真正的儿子，我不能占据这一切。”

Charles抬着头温柔地看着圣诞树顶上的星星下的Erik，在那些彩灯的包围下，他看起来比那颗星星还要明亮夺目。

他们正在装饰西彻斯特大宅里的圣诞树，在窗户和墙壁上贴着充满圣诞气氛的墙纸贴画——尽管仆人们可以完成这些，但每年习惯自己做这些的Charles还是抢下了装饰圣诞树的工作。虽然Erik从不过圣诞节，但就像Charles愿意陪他过犹太节日一样，Erik也乐意陪伴Charles度过一个温馨愉快的圣诞节。

繁忙的Brian Xavier即使是在圣诞节也没有假期，Sharon Xavier倒是从国外回到了西彻斯特。Raven告诉他们她会带Hank回家过圣诞节，而Charles提出不如在家里开个Party请更多的朋友们来参加，他也想借此机会和这个世界的X-Men道个别，而且如果是能随意走动的派对的话，Erik也不用为了Sharon辛苦地恶补餐桌礼仪。

终于见到了这个世界的Sharon，Charles不禁有些感慨，这是他与这个世界的Sharon Xavier见的第一面大概也是唯一的一面，Sharon看起来就像他小时候记忆里的那样，雍容华贵美丽动人，她的脸上并没有太多这个年龄的女人该有的皱纹，保养良好的她看起来并没有老去太多。

Charles有些局促地站在Sharon面前，“母亲。”

“Charles，我的儿子，我真想你。”Sharon笑着拥抱了Charles，在他的脸颊旁留下了亲昵的亲吻礼，这让Charles十分意外，在他小时候Sharon都不会对他这么亲切，他惊讶地用眼神和Erik交流着，Erik也用眼神回应着他——显然在这个世界什么都会发生。

接着Sharon又转头看向了Erik，恢复了她一贯贵妇人的高傲端庄的神态。

“Lehnsherr。”

“Xavier夫人。”Erik稍稍欠身向Sharon行了个礼，“圣诞节快乐。”

“圣诞快乐，年轻人。”Sharon挑着眉毛朝他点了点头，便向Charles表示她现在需要离开去和其他的客人打招呼。

Erik疑惑地看着她的背影，“我看不出来你母亲是喜欢我还是厌恶我。”

Charles朝他耸了耸肩，“我小时候也一直在思考这个问题。”

Charles Xavier在电视台的同事和Erik Lehnsherr的一些朋友都被邀请到了这个Party上，看着一屋子的X-Men，Charles恍惚间有种回到了原来世界的感受——Logan和Scott在为谁邀请Jean跳第一支舞争吵着，Kitty提议不如你们俩自己一起去跳第一支舞，Alex和Sean在餐桌旁狼吞虎咽，而Hank不知道和Raven跑到哪个角落去了——这就像是在他的学校里，他和他的学生们一起度过的每一个圣诞节一样，而与那些圣诞节不同的是，这一次他的身边多了Erik。

Charles和Erik拥抱着在舞池中，合着舒缓悠扬的舞曲慢慢踩着舞步，Charles把下巴搁在Erik的肩头小声地笑着，“我感觉我像回到了学校。”

“我也觉得我被一群X-Men盯着，”Erik有些僵硬地说道，“因为我抱着他们的校长。”

Charles笑着收紧了放在Erik背上的手，让他们的身体贴得更近，他贪恋地吸着Erik身上的气息，放任自己流连于Erik体温带来的温暖之中。

“Erik，如果我们回到了原来的世界，你会选择留下来吗。”

或许是屋子里的气氛太过美好，Charles自然而然地就将这句疑问说出了口。但说完他就有些后悔，这或许不是讨论这个问题的好时机，过去的Erik总是不愿意再次回到西彻斯特，而Charles有些害怕他这一次也会拒绝。

但Erik没有回答这个问题，他慢慢地放开了Charles，牵着他的手带他走出了舞池将他拉到一边，他递给Charles一杯香槟注视着Charles说道，“我有一件圣诞礼物要给你。”

“是吗，在哪？”Charles期待地四处张望着。

“它不在这里，在这个世界送你礼物我们也带不回去。它在我们原来的世界里。”

Charles眨了眨眼睛，等着Erik继续说下去。

“你记得我说，来到这里之前我在太平洋的一个小岛上吗。”

“是的？”

“我一直有一个设想，”Erik慢慢说道，“我想建立一个属于变种人自己的国家。在那个国家里，变种人将不受任何人类政府的控制和限制，我们建立自己的政府，施行自己的法律。那里没有歧视和压迫，只有平等的变种人同胞。如果变种人能拥有自己的国家，那么这将是最好地集合了你和我的理想的成果，我认为人类和变种人不能和平共处，而你不希望和他们发生冲突，如果我们有了国家，那么变种人将以合法的形式存在于这个世界，没有人能轻易侵犯我们的权益。你也可以在那里建立一所全世界最好的学校，训练无法控制自己能力的变种人小孩，教授每一个想要学习的变种人知识。我们从来就不应该互相争个你死我活，为什么我们不一起带领变种人们争取更好的生活，如果有人能治理好这样的国家，那么必然会是你和我一起。建国的事我已经准备了大概，虽然名字还没有想好。但是Charles，你愿意加入我吗？”

Charles惊讶地看着Erik，他飞速地处理着大脑内的信息，似乎不敢相信自己听到了什么。

“你是说，你要把一个国家当圣诞礼物送给我？”

“我想是的？”Erik专注地看着Charles，他的眼神里带着少见的不安和紧张，“Charles，你愿意和我一起建设这个国家，和我一起住吗？”

“天呐，Erik，”Charles用手抚摸上Erik的脸，温柔地笑着看着他，“你真是我见过最浪漫的男人。”

“我很荣幸。”

“这个想法很疯狂。”

“是很疯狂，但并非不可能实现。”

“有很多需要考虑的事情。”

“我们会慢慢完成每一件。”

“所有的变种人都会到那里一起生活。”

“是的。”

“你知道——”Charles歪着头想了想，“其实圣诞老人也是个变种人？”

Erik笑着吻了吻Charles，“好的，我们会让圣诞老人也住进来的。”

圣诞节过后转眼就到了新年，但显然这个新年并不会过得那么容易。

Erik和Charles换好了礼服前往阿斯加德大厦，比起仙宫的金碧辉煌，藏在纽约的钢筋水泥森林里的阿斯加德大厦真是低调了不知几分。

阿斯加德的新年宴会比起Charles开在家里的圣诞Party自然是多了不少社交意味，所有人都穿着精致的礼服，他们在会场前方看到了Thor Odinson，他一身黑色的西服也挡不住衣服下呼之欲出的肌肉，Charles欣赏了一番Thor天神般的身材后忍不住赞叹道，“Thor到底是吃什么长大的，为什么他是个人类了依旧有那么棒的胸肌和翘臀。”Charles想了想自己的细胳膊细腿以及到了某个年龄再也没有变化的身高不免有些难过。

而Charles还沉浸在对自己身材的哀叹当中时，突然感到自己的屁股被人掐了一下。他转过头瞪着始作俑者，而他身旁的那个男人却一脸不悦地盯着他，“你喜欢那样的大胸翘臀？”

Charles忍不住想发笑，现在的他是越来越了解自己的男友到底是个多么爱吃醋的家伙。Charles捏了捏Erik的腰朝他眨了眨眼，“谁说的，全世界我最喜欢的是你的胸和你的屁股。”

“宝贝们，这里是公众场合，我猜你们不会现在就在这里开干？”

一个清丽的女声从Erik的身后响起，Charles朝声音的来源看去，果然又看到了一身熟悉的白色礼裙。

“Emma，”Charles朝白裙子的女人微笑着，“见到你真高兴。”

“我也很高兴见到你，小甜心。”Emma朝他笑了笑，“看起来最近‘生活’不错？”

Charles当然知道Emma指的是什么，他不明白为什么Emma总是这么关心他和Erik的私生活。

“托你的福，棒极了。”Erik平静地说道。

“见鬼的，Erik，明年我一定会找个男友，把你这些年对我造成的伤害全部还给你。”Emma恶狠狠地说道。

Erik一把揽住了Charles的肩膀，一脸炫耀地看着Emma，“我认为那可能有些困难，我有Charles，你伤害不到我。”

Emma十分不在意女明星形象地对Erik翻了个白眼，接着举起酒杯向Erik和Charles致意，“敬我们又认识了一年，新年快乐。”

“新年快乐，Emma。”

他们又闲聊了几句之后Emma便被其他人叫去聊天，在她离开之后Charles和Erik又应付了一些其他人。Tony Stark居然也出现在了这个宴会上，看来复仇者们即使在这个世界也能成为好友，或许要不是美国队长现在的总统身份限制，大概他们还能在这里看到Steve Rogers。

酒过三巡后，Charles还是有些焦急地掏出自己的手机查看着可能会存在的讯息。

“Loki说今晚之前会弄到密码，但现在他还是一点消息也没有。”

“但我们现在只能相信他，如果没有密码我们单独行动也无济于事。”Erik也皱起眉，眼见时间一点一点地流逝，他们可不是真的来这过新年的。

“Loki到底要用什么方式从Thor那弄到密码。”

“谁知道呢，他们是Loki，自然会有办法。”

“消息来了！”Charles的手机突然震了一下，他看到手机接收到的新信息，眼神瞬间亮了起来——但他也有些感到莫名的辛酸，在原来的世界X-Men有专属的安全通讯工具，但是在这里他们只能利用大众手机进行沟通。

“开始行动。”

同样收到消息的Erik朝他点了点头，他们一起躲在人群中，悄悄离开了会场。

“监控室的保安已经被我引走了，给你五分钟，Professor X。”

Loki的声音在耳机里响起，时隔这么长的时间再次被喊代号以及许久未出任务的久违感还是让Charles有些隐隐的兴奋。

“足够。”

Charles按照记熟了的阿斯加德大厦的地图构造，轻车熟路地溜进空无一人的监控室，将之前在家里准备好的芯片插入电脑，等着电脑读取信息覆盖监控内容。他盯着屏幕上的缓冲条，看着数字慢慢地从0向100%靠近。

“覆盖结束，接下来监控会循环播放刚才两个小时内的画面。”

Charles收好了芯片，小心翼翼地提防着随时可能出现的安保人员，从监控室出来前往他们约好的集合地点。

“Charles，你是什么时候学的这个。”Erik的声音在耳机里响起。

“上一次X-Men行动的时候需要骗过监控设备，Hank做了一个这样的小玩意儿，我看到了他的大脑。”Charles一边移动着身体一边小声说道。

“你看了一次就记住了。”

“你知道我记性很好，亲爱的。”

“当然，你是Professor X……”

“别调情了，”Loki在耳机里不耐烦地打断道，“Magneto，你完成了吗？”

Erik沉默了两秒，咬着牙回答道，“快了！”

在另一边拆着警报装置的Erik也很无奈，他在以前入侵任何设施的时候，只要挥挥手就能摧毁这些监控和警报器，从来没有任何设备和门锁能拦住他，可他现在只能用最原始的机械工具小心翼翼地拆着警报器。也幸好他的能力使他精通这些器械，他也训练过如何在没有能力的情况下解决这些东西，毕竟你不知道什么时候人类就会把抑制项圈套到你的脖子上。

虽然说如果他们拥有密码就能顺利进入保险库，但为了以防万一，他们还是决定做好万全的准备，拆了警报设备以免他们碰到什么不该碰的地方而毁了全部的计划。

“警报解除。”

Erik的声音很快地响起来，Charles松了一口气，“我进电梯了。”

“好。”

当电梯到达Erik的楼层时，电梯门被打开，Erik走入了电梯，和Charles一起朝着目标的楼层前去。

“Erik，”Charles在安静的电梯里朝着Erik说道，他看起来有些难为情，“等会儿电梯开了，我们真的要那么干吗？”

“为什么不？”

Charles在心里默默叹了一口气，好吧，谁让他也接受了计划的安排。

电梯打开之后，Charles和Erik搂抱着对方互相亲吻着跌跌撞撞地从电梯里撞出来，他们互相啃咬着对方的嘴唇，揪着对方的头发撕扯着对方的衣服。Erik用力亲吻着Charles的脖子浑然忘记了他们正身处何处，而Charles喘着粗气拍着他的后背让他放开他。

“Erik，没人。”

Erik立即放开了他，环顾四周果然没有任何人在附近，看来新年前夜这些人确实非常懈怠，大概巡逻的人都去哪儿喝酒了吧。

而Erik和Charles经过刚才那一番拉扯脸色都有些染上了情欲的色彩，Charles在心里想，这个“如果电梯开门后被安保人员发现了就假装是他们想找个地方干一炮但是走错了楼层”的策略是真的糟透了。

Erik一脸严肃地走在Charles的前面，和Charles一起来到保险库的门口，“要不是场合不对，我确实想在这里干你。”

“噢，见鬼，Erik。”Charles看到了Erik红透了的耳朵，大概是肾上腺素也让Charles现在异常兴奋，他朝Erik说道，“等拿到宝石了，干我。”

Erik惊讶地看了他一眼，Charles看到他的口型像是说了一句“操”。

“我能说一句我可以听到你们的话吗。”Loki抓狂的声音又在耳机里响起，Charles才意识到他刚才说了什么可怕的话。

“Loki，”正准备输入密码的Erik突然停了下来，“只有密码不够，还需要指纹。”

“什么？”Loki的声音听起来有些惊讶，在一阵静默和窸窸窣窣的声音之后，他又说道，“奥丁的胡子，真的需要指纹。你们中庭人真麻烦，等我过去。”

Charles和Erik只好一起站在门口等着Loki，他们互相对视着，不知道时间过去了多久，当他们忍不住想做点什么的时候，Loki便出现在了他们面前。

Loki看着他们两人，一脸阴沉地从口袋里拿出一张薄膜，“Thor的指纹。”

Charles惊讶于Loki居然这么快就弄到了Thor的指纹，他们确实是不能小看这位来自仙宫的诡计之神。

当他们终于成功地打开了大门进入了保险库之后，看到的却是整整齐齐排放着的一排排的保险箱，想必每个箱子里都放了贵重的宝物。每个保险箱都长得一模一样，除了编号之外看不出差别，而从外观看根本看不到里面的的东西。

“那么，我们想要的东西在哪里？”Erik朝Loki问道。

但Loki却紧锁了眉心，“我不知道。”

“你不知道？”

Loki嫌弃地看了一眼有些怒意的Erik，“Odin在阿斯加德的藏宝库会把所有的物品都展示出来，谁知道你们中庭人用这些小箱子把它们藏着？”

“但是我们必须找到它，我们可没办法把这么多的保险箱全部搬走。”Charles急忙说道。

“我会找到它。”Loki说道。

“怎么找？”

“空间宝石是宇宙基石之一，它拥有巨大的能量，而我是个法师，我能感受到它。”

“你最好是。”Erik不悦地和Charles一起跟在Loki的身后。

然而Loki似乎是真的与宝石有某种感应似的，他径直地朝着一个方向走去，没有犹豫地停留在其中一个箱子前。

“就是这个。”

“你确定？”Erik怀疑地看着他。

“如果你能打开它不就知道了。”

但是这些保险箱也同样需要密码或者是钥匙才能开锁，尽管这些锁没有门口的那把大锁来得复杂和危险，但要开锁还是需要费上一些时间。

但Erik的脸色突然变化了起来，他转过头惊讶地看向了Charles，“Charles？”

Charles同样面露欣喜地朝他点了点头，“我也感受到了。”

Charles感到从那个箱子里传递出一股奇妙的能量，而他的大脑中也有一股细微的声音在嗡嗡作响，尽管那些声音非常微弱，但他似乎能感受到自己的能力回来了一些。

Erik惊喜地重新看向那个箱子，他将手掌放在锁上，随着“咔嗒”一声，保险箱的门就被他轻而易举地打开了，三人看到那个透着莹莹的蓝光的立方体正安静地躺在箱子里等待着他们。

“Magneto的能力？”Loki颇有兴致地看着Erik的手，“你们和一般的人类不一样。”

“我们不是人类。”Erik纠正他。

“好吧好吧，”Loki敷衍地说道，他伸手就要去拿箱子里的宝石，“只要拿到了这个我们就可以离开了。”

然而Loki的话音刚落，一团灰色的烟雾突然凭空升起包围了他们，在Charles意识到发生了什么时，他感到自己的脚下失去了支点，他开始疯狂地坠落，而他却看不清眼前的任何事物也听不到任何东西，他只能在坠落中抓住身边的一只手，感受到那只紧紧抓着他的手的温度。

在一阵天旋地转之后，停止坠落的Charles感到自己跌落在一个温暖的胸膛上。


	17. Chapter 17

当令人眩晕的坠落旋转结束之后，Charles并没有感到预想当中坠到地面上的疼痛，因为Erik正垫在他的身下把他紧紧地护在怀里。

而Charles除了看到眼前的男人全然不顾自己而是担忧地看着他的神色外，还感受到了一个熟悉的清晰的思维的存在——那是Erik的大脑，不再将自己的感情深埋在大脑的角落的Erik，此时正毫无保留地朝着Charles投射他的爱意，那些深沉的真实的无限的爱意。

Charles痴迷地看着他，他从未在Erik逻辑分明冷静有序的大脑里感受过如此真切纯粹的爱，而那些爱都是完完全全属于自己的，一时间Charles只是趴在Erik的身上静静地看着他而忘了该怎么动作。

“那个，”跌落在一旁的Loki从地上爬起来，整了整自己的衣服，看着他们干咳了两声，“你们还要用眼神操对方多久？”

被Loki的声音唤醒的Charles急忙支起身子，站起身拉着Erik的手把他也拉起来。

“你为什么招呼也不打一声就发动宝石？”Erik皱眉朝Loki质问道。

Loki莫名其妙地看了他一眼，“我没有对宝石做任何事，不是我干的。”

“可是我们被宝石传送走了。”

Loki翻了翻眼睛，“难道不是你吗，Magneto。”

“你说什么？”

“好了，别在意这些了，总之我们的确是被宝石传送到了另一个世界，我们的能力都恢复了不是吗。”

Charles朝四周看了看，他们似乎被扔到了一个大街上，但人们对于三个从天而降的人竟然没有任何的讶异，看起来他们已经习惯了这种事情，所以这是一个超能力和非常理现象四处可见的世界。

Loki伸出手试了试，他的手里变幻出了一把匕首，看着那把匕首恢复了法术的Loki也扬起了笑容。他把玩着匕首对Charles说道，“这里是什么地方，看起来有点眼熟。”

“Stark大厦。”Erik指了指身后的大厦，“显然这里是纽约。”

“Erik，这不是Stark大厦，”Charles看着大厦上仅剩的一个字母A，“这是复仇者大厦，我们回来了！”

“嘿，不是我想泼你们冷水，”Loki慢悠悠地说道，“宝石只负责把我们送到另一个世界，但没人能保证这个世界就是你们原来的世界。”

“没有关系，既然我们恢复了能力，那么这些都不是问题。”Charles笑着说道，“在此之前我们需要确认这是哪一个世界，或许我们可以找人问问。”

Charles转过头看了看复仇者大厦，Loki立马露出了抗拒的神情，“我不去！”

Charles能理解Loki为什么不想见到复仇者们，毕竟他们之间有过那么一些小摩擦。Charles无奈地笑了笑，“那么我们只能回学校了。”

Erik点点头，转身向复仇者大厦伸出手臂张开了手掌。Charles急忙抓住了他的手臂，“Erik，我觉得可以不用这么做。”

“我会还给他们的。”Erik一脸平静地说。

Loki一头雾水的看着他们，“你们在干什么？”

Loki刚问完，一架无人驾驶的昆式战斗机便从复仇者大厦里飞了出来停在了三人的面前。

“你抢了他们的飞机？”Loki讶异地看着Erik，他突然对这位磁控者有了些好感——他看起来也不怎么喜欢复仇者。

“只是借。”Erik用能力打开了飞机的门，亮起内部的灯和各种开关，带着Charles和Loki走进了了昆式战斗机。

“我觉得借辆车就可以。”Charles走在Erik的身后小声嘟囔道。

“但是飞机总是更快一些。”Erik愉快地说道，终于能使用能力的Erik当然不愿意放过任何能舒展手脚的机会。

“Professor？”

停机坪上的Hank目瞪口呆地看着从飞机上走下来的Charles——还有他身后跟着的两个危险分子，他刚才在监视器里看到了一架昆式战斗机停在了学校里，还以为是复仇者们突然来给Xavier学校送什么新年问候，但显然眼前这个礼物更加惊人。

“Hank！”Charles上前给了Hank一个大大的拥抱，眼前长满了蓝色毛毛的Hank可真让Charles想念。

“Professor，真的是你吗？”Hank难以置信地看着Charles，“我们找了你这么久，你竟然自己回来了？”

Charles看着他大笑了起来，“看来我们成功回到家了。”

听到这句话的Loki睁大了眼睛盯着Charles，接着低声咒骂了一句，“这不公平，为什么你们才试了一次就回到了原来的世界？”Loki知道Professor X的能力能够读取他人的大脑，他只要扫一眼Hank的记忆就知道他们确实成功回到原处了。

当然，Charles现在正在迫切地用自己的脑子收集着信息，他太怀念这种感受了，他能听到学校的每一个人的思绪——噢，他们现在正在草地上举办新年宴会，即使校长下落不明但生活还得继续不是吗，他还在学校里听到了两个陌生又熟悉的思绪，那是另一个他和另一个Erik，他们果然在这里。可他们到底是怎么来的——

“操。”

Charles的神色突然扭曲了起来，一向温文尔雅的Charles突然对着大家蹦出了脏字，Erik也感到了Charles奇怪的情绪变化，转过头一脸担忧地看着他。

“Charles？”

Charles艰难地看向了Erik，扯出一个微笑对他摇了摇头。“我没事，Erik。”

“你看起来不像没事，发生了什么，Charles？”

“他在我的脑子里看到了你们是怎么到另一个世界的。”Hank一脸冷漠地看着Erik。

“真的吗，Charles？”Erik仍旧一脸担心地看着Charles，他不知道Charles究竟是看到了什么才会有这样的反应。

“那都是因为你，Magneto。”Hank依旧冷冰冰地说道。

“我？”Erik困惑地看着Charles，又看向Hank，他试图从他们的表情里看出些什么但却一无所获。

“是的，如果不是你，Charles也不会……”

“Hank，”Charles打断了Hank，他看起来脸色平静了一些，“那不是Erik的错。”

“到底发生了什么？”Erik抓住了Charles的手，他感到自己的呼吸变得有些急促，Charles和Hank的哑谜让他忍不住胡思乱想，他难道又做了什么伤害Charles的事情而自己却不记得？

“是啊，到底发生了什么？”Loki的眼睛也在三人之间转着，一点也不掩饰自己一脸想看热闹的神情。

Charles温和地朝Erik笑了笑，“我会把一切都告诉你的。我们进屋子里说比较好，这外面太凉了。”

Erik点点头，跟在Charles身后走进了建筑里，尽量让自己忽视Hank充满敌意和防备的眼神。

配合着Hank的记忆，Charles找回了自己被抹除的一部分记忆，他想起了一切。

这件事其实也并没有那么复杂，只是某一天，他接到了来自Erik的私人讯息，他说有话想要和Charles谈谈，但是这场会谈极为私密重要，他希望只有Charles一个人来。

Charles信任Erik不会伤害他，于是只告诉X-Men他有一个私人会谈便离开了学校。

但当他见到Erik时，等待着他的却不止Erik一个人，在Erik身边还有另一个男人，他说他叫做En Sabah Nur，又或者是，Apocalypse。

Apocalypse于Erik一样认为变种人和人类不可并存，他说服Erik让他们一起建立属于变种人的政权，他的变种能力非常强大，Erik认为是可以利用的人。Apocalypse认为这项计划里Professor X也是必不可少的人，毕竟他拥有全世界最强的大脑，是全世界能力最突出的变种人之一，如果他们希望变种人获得胜利就必须吸纳Professor X。

Erik当然希望Charles能和他一起共事，于是他通过私人通信叫出了Charles，因为他不能确定X-Men会不会阻拦Charles来见他。

可是当Charles独自来见他，在Erik来得及说出自己的伟大构想之前，Erik却发现Apocalypse并不是真心实意地想和他们共谋而是另有所图。Apocalypse想要夺取Charles的身体，利用他控制全世界人思想的能力来使自己称王，他认为变种人才是统治这个世界的领导者，人类都是他们的奴隶，而Charles将他无可比拟的天赋用来帮助人类简直是可笑至极。

于是当Apocalypse准备对Charles下手的时候，回过神来的Erik立刻开始阻止他。他们展开了战斗，但Apocalypse是个经历了几千年转生的变种人，他有着极为恐怖的力量，Charles的精神攻击和Erik的物理抵御根本不是他的对手。

Charles在战斗的间隙中找时机给X-Men发送了消息，当他们赶到的时候Charles和Erik几乎已经支撑不住了。

“Apocalypse具有空间传送的能力，他想把我带走，而你抵御着他不希望他成功把我传送走，所以你也用你的力量打开了一个虫洞。”Charles平静地叙述着，“或许是Apocalypse在转生的千百年里吸收了什么奇怪的能力，又或许是你们的空间传送能力的碰撞产生的奇妙的效果，总之最后的结果就是，我们和另外一个世界的我们互相交换了。”

Erik一脸愧疚地看着他，他大脑内的懊悔源源不断地朝Charles投射着，他没想到自己轻信了别人差点又给Charles造成了难以挽回的伤害。

“Charles，我很抱歉，我不知道……我……”

“Erik，这不是你的错，”Charles目光柔和地看着他，“你一直在试图保护我，你还是那个Erik。”

“我没想到这一切都是我一手造成的。”

“那么，你倒是给我们选了个不错的世界不是吗，我们在那里过得很开心？”

Charles朝Erik眨了眨眼睛，Erik怔怔地看着他，突然意识到或许那真是如Charles所说，他们去往的另一个世界其实是他自己的意识所选择的世界，一个和平的，拥有美好亲情和爱情的，能和Charles能够相伴一生的世界——或许这也不算是一个糟糕的旅途。

“那么我们离开之后呢，Apocalypse怎么样了？他不是一个好对付的家伙。”Erik又问道。

“他死了。”Hank说道。

“死了？”Erik转头看向Hank。

“Charles在意识消失之前让Jean释放她的力量，凤凰之力将Apocalypse化成了灰。”Hank耸了耸肩，像在说一件家常事一样平淡。

“Jean Grey？”Erik疑问地眨了眨眼睛，似乎有些不敢相信，让他们毫无招架之力的Apocalypse居然就那样被一个女孩给杀死了，那该是多么惊人的力量。

“Charles，你的学生……很厉害。”

“难得能听到你夸奖他们，”Charles笑了笑，“他们当然很棒。”

“第二天你们从昏迷中苏醒之后我们才发现你们被换到了另一个世界，”Hank说道，“我们用了很多方法寻找你们但是都找不到。你们不知道这个世界之外到底有多少的平行宇宙，而且每一分每一秒都会诞生新的平行宇宙，我们根本没有办法定位到你们——神奇先生现在还在开发平行宇宙的穿越机器，他会很高兴你们已经回来了。”

“我只希望他不要把我们抓去关起来做实验对象。”Charles笑着说。

“可是为什么我们会失去记忆？”Erik又问道。

“因为当时Apocalypse已经入侵了我的大脑，”Charles有些无奈地看着他，“我没法在精神世界里战胜他，我需要Jean帮助我。但是她还不能很好地控制自己的力量，所以她把Apocalypse完全地在我的脑子里抹杀了——包括我对他的所有记忆，而你当时就在我的身边，大概这样的精神抹除也殃及到了你。”

Erik点了点头，所以现在这一切的缘由都已经明了了。

“哇，精彩。”Loki在一旁小声地鼓起了掌，引来了屋内三个人的注视。

Hank这才指着Loki问道，“他为什么会在这儿？”

“这是其他世界线的Loki，”Charles朝Hank解释道，“是他帮助我和Erik回到这里的。”

Hank用同样戒备的眼神看着Loki，但Loki显然已经习惯了这种眼神，他朝Charles挥了挥手，“既然这里不是我的世界，那么我也该离开了，我还得去寻找这个宇宙的空间宝石，看看能不能回到自己的世界。”

“等等，”Charles又叫住了Loki，“或许你可以不用那么急着走，也许我们会有办法帮助你回去？”

“你们要帮我？”

“当然，如果不是你的话我们也没法回到这里。而且我们还要送另外两位朋友回家，为什么不一起呢？”

Loki眯着眼打量着带着温和的微笑的Charles，转着眼睛思考着，他突然露出了一个恍然大悟的表情，“我就说是Magneto干的，他利用宝石的能量打开了稳定的虫洞，所以我们才能准确无误地被传送到你们的世界。”

Erik惊讶地看着Loki，他刚才并没有意识到自己做了什么，他只是在看到宝石稍许恢复了一些能力之后，就有着一股迫切想要回到原来世界的念头。是他的潜意识让他再次打开了虫洞，老天，他应该学着怎么掌握这个不稳定因素过多的能力。

“也许你们真的可以让我回去。”Loki接受了Charles的挽留。

Charles露出一个放下心的笑容，他重新看向了Hank，“那么我们现在可以去见见那两位新朋友了，大家现在正在开新年宴会对吗？”

“什么新朋友？”Erik问道。

“Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Xavier。”Charles笑着说道，他已经开始期待和他们的见面了。

“等一下，Charles，”Hank欲言又止地看着Charles，“那个，我希望在见到他们之前你能先做好心理准备，因为那个世界的你们两人的关系有些……”Hank停了下来，他看起来想找出一个合适的词，蓝色的脸都憋的有些发紫，“过于亲密？”

“我知道，我们就是从那个世界过来的。”Charles朝他晃了晃左手的戒指。

Hank舒了一口气，但立刻他又意识到了些什么，他睁大了眼睛看着Charles和Erik，“你们不会也？”

Erik亲昵地揽住了Charles的肩膀，扬起下巴看着Hank，“你指什么？”

Hank脸上的毛几乎全部竖了起来，他像是回忆起了什么糟糕的记忆崩溃地咆哮道——

“不！”


	18. 18

校长的归来无疑是对泽维尔学院的学生们来说最好的新年礼物。

时隔多日后终于又再次见到Charles，学生们立刻关切地围了上来询问教授这些日子的情况。当他们知道失踪了这些时日的教授竟然是自己找到了方法回来，又对他们的校长更添了崇拜和钦佩之情——不愧是X-Men的领袖泽维尔学院的校长，他有能力解决这世间一切的难题。

尽管Charles一直在说这多亏了Erik和Loki，但一直以来把万磁王和Loki当成坏人的学生们显然都一时不能接受这两个家伙就这样若无其事地突然出现在学校里。

在和学生们见面交谈一番之后，Charles和Erik终于有机会和另一个世界的他们好好坐下来聊聊。

Charles很快便和另一个世界的自己愉快交谈了起来，他们长得一模一样，如果不是对他们极为熟悉的人根本分辨不出谁才是谁，Charles Xavier像Charles一样用充满了好奇的眼神望着对方，那种感觉就像是在照镜子，但他们都知道面前站着的是一个活生生的人。

“我真的很抱歉把你们卷入这个事件当中。”Charles歉疚地说道。

“没有关系，这对于我和Erik来说也是一次新奇的体验，事实上我们很喜欢这次旅行。”另一个世界的Charles Xavier说道。

Charles轻拂过Charles Xavier的思绪，他确实不是在说客套话，他是由衷地享受这个新奇的世界，正如这个世界的自己对人类和变种人有着无限的包容心，另一个世界的Charles Xavier也并不曾被这些外形奇特和能力超现实的超能力者们吓坏，他们有着比Charles预想的更强的适应力。

“很高兴你能这么想，”Charles朝他笑了笑，“所以你现在也掌握了心灵感应的能力了。”

提到这个，Charles Xavier的眼神立刻亮了起来，“我从来没想过在另一个世界的自己会有这么厉害的能力，我很喜欢它——当然，在一开始的时候我并不能很好地控制它，给学校的大家投射了不少糟糕的东西，”Charles Xavier抱歉地朝他吐了吐舌头，“但Jean和Emma帮助了我很多，虽然现在并不如你使用得那么得心应手，但也不会再让它失去控制，我想等我回去之后会很想念它。”

Charles在Charles Xavier记忆里看到了他在来到这个世界的一开始发生了什么，当他看到Charles Xavier所说的“糟糕的东西”是什么之后也立刻面红耳赤起来，天呐，幸好Jean和Emma把学生们的相关记忆都删除了，要不然他还真不知道以后该怎么面对大家。

Charles也同样看到了另一个世界的Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr从相识到相爱以来发生的所有故事，属于他们本人的记忆和Charles在另一个世界的外部线索里找到的信息，现在终于完整地在Charles的脑海里拼成了一张拼图，他感到很幸运每一个世界的自己都能遇到Erik。

“要是我以前有机会这样观察自己的大脑，我也不会一直都没有发现自己喜欢Erik了。”

而Charles Xavier也同样能感受到Charles的思绪，他大笑了起来，“我听这里的朋友们说，你和你的Erik是敌人。”

“也是朋友。”

“嗯哼，”Charles Xavier点了点头，“那么你们现在在一起了。”

“是啊，多亏了你们。”

“不用客气，”Charles Xavier微笑道，“显然这个世界的情况比我们复杂得多。Erik有时候会很别扭，他如果不直说的话，我们确实很难明白彼此在想什么。”

Charles和Charles Xavier会心一笑，而比起两个Charles的融洽相处，另一边的Erik们的气氛倒是僵硬得多，两个Erik冷着脸互相用灰绿色的眼睛警惕地打量着彼此，他们像两只被冒犯了领地的头狼，似乎下一刻就要扭打在一起。

“老天，”Charles Xavier有些头疼地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“抱歉，Erik不是很喜欢这个世界的自己。”

“他是个混蛋。”Erik Lehnsherr冷冰冰地说道。

Erik朝另一个自己翻了翻眼睛，“谢谢你提醒。”

“我知道你都做过什么，你杀过人，你伤害过Charles，也是因为你我们才会来到这里。”

“如果你活在这个世界，你也会和我做同样的事。”

Erik毫无悔恨之意的态度令Erik Lehnsherr的怒气又上升了几分，一时间整间屋子里的金属物件都悬空漂浮了起来，Erik Lehnsherr利用能力将那些金属器具朝Erik袭击而去，而Erik也不甘示弱地回以攻击。

“Erik，不！”

“停下，Erik！”

两个Charles同时出声制止道，他们无奈地对视了一眼，各自拉住了自己的Erik。

“两位，这真的很抱歉，Erik不是真的想要攻击Magneto先生——”

“Charles，我确实——”

“他只是不能接受这个世界里的自己是一个‘反派’，”Charles Xavier打断了Erik Lehnsherr的话接着说道，“因为他从小就希望能成为一个超级英雄。”

“我没有，亲爱的——”

Erik Lehnsherr立刻反驳，而Charles Xavier依旧继续说着，“其实他很喜欢控制磁场的能力，他前几天还在说或许回去之后可以拍一部以你们为原型的电影，名字就叫《X-Men》。”

“我没有说过这个——”

Erik Lehnsherr依旧在嘴硬，Charles Xavier抬起头看着他的眼睛说道，“亲爱的，Charles们会读心，你不需要隐藏自己。”

Erik Lehnsherr郁结地看了Charles一眼，又回过眼神与他自己的Charles Xavier对视。

“好吧，看在Charles们的份上，我可以不管那个混蛋。”

房间里的金属家具慢慢地落了下来回到了原位，Charles眼含笑意地看着Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Xavier的互动，原来在别人的眼里看起来他和Erik的相处大概就是这种模样，他希望在那个世界的时候自己和Erik没有演得很糟糕。

Erik Lehnsherr又皱起眉头看向了Charles和Erik，“所以，你们在我们的世界都干了什么？”

“我们什么都没有做。”Charles说道。

“他们甚至帮我们完成了工作！”Charles Xavier感激地说道，“我都已经做好了被电视台开除的准备，但我想或许改行去做个教师也不错。”

Charles朝他笑了起来，“我们不会让你们失业的。”

“非常感谢。”

“那么，”Erik Lehnsherr顿了顿，“Edie还好吗，她一定很担心。”

“事实上，”Erik有些愉悦地勾起了嘴角，“她没有发现我们互换了。”

“什么？”Erik Lehnsherr不可置信地微微睁大了眼睛，“该死的。我不敢相信我的母亲竟然没有发现她的儿子变了一个人？”

“Erik，”Charles Xavier立刻安慰地说道，“我们的生活很平常，没有人想暗杀我们，也没有外星人会变成我们的模样，一般人都不会想到会发生这种事。而且你们俩确实很像，Edie没有发现也可以理解。”

“不，我们一点也不像。”Erik Lehnsherr又露出了不悦的表情。

Charles Xavier又笑着牵起了他的手安抚地捏了捏他的手掌，“好吧，你说什么就是什么。”

“不过，”Charles Xavier又疑问地看向了Charles，“你们回到了这里，那么那个世界就没有任何一个我们存在？”

“不用担心，”Charles微笑着说道，“我们对别人说你们参加了阿斯加德集团提供的休假旅行，如果有人想要找你们，Loki Odinson会帮忙应付。”

Charles Xavier看起来十分惊讶，“没想到你们能说动Loki来帮忙，他可不是愿意掺和这种事的人。”

“这得感谢Loki。”

一直坐在一旁看好戏的突然被点了名的Loki无所谓地耸了耸肩，“那小子欠我一个人情。”

Charles Xavier感激地朝Loki笑了笑，Charles又继续说道，“但这大概维持不了多久，所以我们得尽快把你们送回去。”

“怎么做？”

“不知道，但我想我们会找到方法的。”

Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr并没有睡在Charles的主卧里，他们并不知道什么时候Charles就会回来，作为客人他们也不好住进主人的卧室，所以他们一直都睡在Erik留在西彻斯特的房间里。

Erik对于Charles一直留着他的房间这件事感到十分意外，Charles也没发现自己无意识中一直空着那间卧房，果然其实他一直以来都很希望Erik能够有回家的一天。

所以回到西彻斯特之后的第一夜，Erik就成功搬入了Charles真正的卧房，虽然在另一个世界他们已经同床共枕了不少日子，但回到了原本的世界再做这样的事总令他们有些难以言喻的兴奋感。

Charles的床很宽敞也很坚固，完全可以容纳下他们两人，并允许他们在床上做任何想做的事。

Erik躺在Charles的床上，抱着Charles惬意地将自己的下巴搁在Charles的头顶，呼吸着Charles沐浴过后身上沐浴露的气味，放任自己在这个危机四伏的世界里依旧放松沉沦于安逸的床榻之中。

“不敢相信我们就这样回来了。”Erik低声说道。

“但我们确实是回来了。”

“顺利得超乎我的想象。”

Charles朝他笑了笑，“Erik，已经是新年了，你得相信好运已经降临到了我们身上。”

Erik同意地在Charles额上吻了吻，“你不知道我想象过多少次和你一起躺在这张床上。”

“我以为我们在那个世界已经一起躺过了。”

“那不一样。”Erik笑着咬着Charles的耳朵轻声说起来，他开始给Charles投射一些旖旎的脑内画面，“你知道吗，从我们最开始认识的时候起，我就想要在这张床上狠狠地干你。不仅是在这里，还有房子后的草地、湖边、树林，在你上课的讲台上干你，在你开作战会议的会议室里干你，在飞机上干你，在Cerebro里干你……”

那些清晰的幻想被Charles完全地接收到了，他红着脸轻轻推了推Erik，“Erik，我承认你说这些的时候很性感，但是今晚不行。”

Erik有些失望地看着他，Charles笑着吻了吻他的唇，“今天我们已经很累了，而且我们明天还要研究怎么送他们回家。”

Erik看了Charles一会儿，妥协地耸了耸肩，“好吧，等处理完正事。”

Charles笑着重新躺进Erik的怀抱里，开始给Erik讲述他在大家的脑子里看到的他们离开这个世界后在这里发生的事情。

显然一开始Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr也经历了一段漫长的适应期，尤其是他们对于突然产生在自己身上的超能力有些无所适从。但幸而Charles有一群优秀的学生，他们自然很愿意帮助他们的校长——以及校长的丈夫。

万磁王和X教授不再是他们本人这件事，仅有少部分人知晓，为了稳固兄弟会的人心，以及不让人类的变种人管控局认为这是可乘之机对他们发起袭击，Erik Lehnsherr对外依旧扮演着万磁王的角色。

不得不说Erik Lehnsherr确实是一个杰出的演员，仅是听Emma简单地描述了一番Erik平常的行事风格就将万磁王的角色演绎得淋漓尽致，当然，他脸上那显而易见的不爽大概不是演出来的。

Charles Xavier对外也同样扮演着X教授的角色，不过这对他来说简单多了，他本来就能言善辩，几个博士学位让他在学校里接替Charles给青少年学生们上课也是绰绰有余，而他把自己的主持技巧融合到教学当中也相当受学生们欢迎。

Emma和Raven现在作为万磁王的得力手下在帮他处理兄弟会的事宜，但他们最近确实是消停了许多没什么大动作。而Erik Lehnsherr便住进了泽维尔学院，因为他和Charles Xavier无法分开，唯有和Charles Xavier当敌人这件事是他没法演下去的。

学校里的学生一开始对Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr关系密切这件事都有些接受困难，因为在他们一直以来的意识里，这两个人一旦见面就会是一片极其混乱的打斗场面，或者是一场用词激烈谁也说服不了谁的嘴仗，谁也没想到另一个世界的他们为什么会如此相亲相爱。

不过在Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr的努力下，他们也渐渐发现新来的Lehnsherr先生其实是个不错的人，他完全没有Magneto那种随时要掀了学校的可怕样子，久而久之大家也都渐渐不再害怕他，甚至愿意接纳他成为泽维尔学院的一员。

但是学生们大概不会那么快就接受Magneto和他们的校长在一起，Charles得想想该如何告诉他们这个消息。

“你应该对Erik Lehnsherr友好一些，他因为你遭受了不少眼光和议论。”Charles温柔地说道。

“是他单方面讨厌我的。”Erik淡淡地说道，但他又看到了Charles不赞同的眼神，投降地说道，“好吧，我尽量。”

Charles笑了笑，“我觉得另一个世界的你很可爱。”

Erik眯了眯眼睛，“认真的？”

“你也看到他们的样子了，Erik Lehnsherr完全被‘我’吃得死死的。”

“我得说这样评论我们自己很诡异，”Erik凝视了Charles一会儿又说道，“但我也一样。”

Charles在Erik的大脑里听到了后半句——我也一样，深陷于你，无法自拔。

第二天一大清早天还没亮，Charles就被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒了。他从睡梦里迷迷糊糊地醒来，听到是Hank在敲门，Charles揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发，半阖着眼睛从床上坐起身，在Hank的脑子里说了请进。

“教授，”Hank情绪激动地一把推开了卧室的门，“神奇先生对我们发来了讯息，他说有方法可以送另一个世界的你们回去了。”

Hank带来的好消息立刻让Charles清醒了过来，他睁大了眼睛，看着Hank眨了眨眼，露出一个惊喜的笑容，“真的吗？这真是太好了，Hank。”

而Hank还没来得及开始和Charles讲述详细的情况，Charles身边被子里的一团突然动了动，在Charles床上的被吵醒的Erik也双眼迷蒙地坐了起来，他睡袍的领口敞开着，几乎露出了全部的胸膛。

还未完全清醒的Erik习惯性地搂住了Charles，将自己的下巴抵在Charles的肩头轻轻蹭了蹭。

“发生了什么，Charles？”

Hank困惑又震惊地看着眼前的一幕，他迟疑地说道，“我是不是走错房间了？你们是另一个世界的？”

Hank看起来还在拒绝Charles已经真的和Erik睡在一起了这个事实，他真的不想在新年的第一天早上就看到如此冲击视觉和心理的画面。

Charles抱歉地朝他笑了笑，“不，你没走错。”

接着他听到了向来温和礼貌的Hank的脑子传来的一声巨大的——Fuck。


	19. 19

“所以，你发明出穿越时空的机器了？”

终于又再次进入了这个世界的巴克斯特大厦，熟悉的大厦内部场景让Charles又有了回到他们原来的世界的实感。

Reed Richards正拉伸着自己橡胶似的身体，在各个机器显示屏前快速敲打着，他看着那些繁复深奥的数据和公式，头也没回地否认了Erik的问话。

“不。”

Hank告诉他们在昨天Charles三人回到这个宇宙时，神奇先生的监测仪器便检测到了平行宇宙虫洞的开启，因此他几乎是第一时间就知晓Charles他们已经回来了。而Reed现在说有办法能送其他人回到他们的宇宙，Charles相信他确实有了解决的策略。

“那么你打算怎么做。”Charles问道。

“这需要Magneto。”

“Erik？”

“是的。”Reed转过头来看向了Charles和Erik，他的头和脖子扭成了一个夸张的角度。“之前你们两次穿越都是因为Magneto，那么Magneto可以再次用能力送这些朋友回家。”

“但那两次都是偶然发生的，”Erik面色严肃地说道，“我并不能随心所欲地打开连接两个世界的虫洞。”

“当然，你不能。”Reed调整自己的身体，重新变回了原本正常身体的形态，朝Charles和Erik走了过来，“两次的你都借助了外力，第一次是因为Apocalypse，第二次是因为空间宝石。他们之间有一个共同点，那就是他们都有着稳定而强大的能量，从而使你的力量也被激发。合理猜测你的身体原本具有那样的能力，但它太过强大以至于现在的你还无法驾驭——所以我设计了类似的装置，它能够帮助你稳定那股力量，以及为你定位好虫洞所需达到的目的地，你只要，对着装置发挥出你最大的能力就可以。”

Charles默默地在心里赞叹了一番Reed的办事效率，他同时也在Reed的大脑里看到他确实为此思考了有一段时间了。Reed本想让另一个世界的Erik Lehnsherr来做这件事，但Erik Lehnsherr现在不让自己的能力失控毁了整个房间的金属物品就已经很不容易，要让他学会如何打开虫洞也不知道要等上多少时间。

Charles又挑了挑眉毛，看着Reed说道，“你要怎么定位他们的宇宙，Hank说你们一直都找不到我们去了哪一个宇宙。”

“这个问题刚刚才被解决，”Reed耸了耸肩，“你在你的宇宙里找到了另一个我，对他说了一通不属于他们世界现在科技水平的平行时空理论。他对你的话产生了极大的兴趣，在你离开后，他根据你的理论做出了一些小实验，于是我捕捉到了他从他的宇宙发送过来的讯号。”

Charles惊讶地微微睁大了眼睛，他没想到他在那一个宇宙的举动竟然还能在这种方面帮助到他们。

“那么那个家伙呢，你能找到他来自哪里吗？”Erik指了指和他们一同前来的Loki。

Reed看着Loki点了点头，他打开显示屏将那之上的画面展示给三人，“他来自Earth-199999。那个宇宙不久前有人同时使用了六颗无限宝石，那可是惊人的能量，确实很难让人忽视。”

Charles看着画面上急剧上升的能量波动的线条，有些担忧地看向了Loki，果然Loki原本就没什么血色的脸现在变得更苍白了。

“他成功了。”Loki咬着牙说道。

“如果我告诉你那个世界的Thor还活着，会不会让你好过一些？”Reed说道。

Loki有些错愕地看了一眼穿着蓝色制服的科学家，接着无声地撇开了视线。

Reed没有在意Loki的态度，他又重新看向了Charles，“总之要送他们回去，这是目前最快的解决方法。”

“这真的可行吗？”Erik怀疑地说道。

“不确定，所以我们需要一些时间调试和测验。但是——”

Charles听到了Reed脑子里的一些担忧，调试装置自然离不开关键的Erik本人，只有他们互相信任互相配合才能提高工作的效率。但Erik在此之前都没有和Reed合作过，他还是个极富盛名的变种人激进分子，Reed对他的了解大概都来自于电视上万磁王又破坏了哪些设施的新闻，他也不确定Erik是不是真的想提供帮助。

Charles朝Reed笑了起来，对他肯定地点了点头。

“现在的Erik会配合好的。”

机器的调试需要几天的时间，另一个世界的Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr听到关于能回家的消息之后都显得非常高兴，但同时他们也意识到这会是他们留在这个世界最后的时间了，一时也不免有些伤感。

尽管他们也非常想要回到自己真正的世界，但是他们也在这个世界留下了不少难忘的回忆，同样从另一个世界归来的Charles非常能够理解他们的感受，他也很想念另一个和平世界的生活，和在那里认识的每一个可爱的同伴们。

当Charles和Erik回来之后，学校的大家对于两对Charles和Erik的同时存在一时都感到有些不适应，当他们看到其中一人时，脑子里都会先产生一股困惑的情绪。Charles们会很乐意主动告诉他们自己是哪一个，至于如何分辨Erik，看起来更凶一点的那个应该就是他们的万磁王了。

几天之后，两个的Erik的关系也缓和了不少，至少他们不会再一言不合地朝对方飞金属叉子，想必是另一个Charles Xavier也对Erik Lehnsherr说了些什么。Charles则非常享受和另一个自己相处的感觉，他们的生长经历和兴趣爱好几乎完全一致，他们拥有无数的共同语言，一旦聊起天来就会忘记时间。

Charles感到自己就像是有了一个双胞胎兄弟一样——Charles知道自己曾有一个双胞胎兄弟，但当他们还是胎儿的时候，Charles就因为自己的变种能力在无意识间杀死了对方，如果他的兄弟还活着，那么也许就会是他和另一个Charles Xavier现在的样子。

尽管Charles非常喜欢这两位新朋友，Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr也并不能在他们原本里的世界失踪太久，当Reed告诉他们新装置调试完全时，他们也知道离开这里的时刻就要到了。

比起Charles，与Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr相处了许久了学校的人们显然更舍不得他们，当他们与大家道别的时候几乎所有人都到场了。

Logan第一个上前拥抱了Charles，他用力地拍了拍Charles的后背，“Chuck，我会想念你的。”

Charles被Logan大力的手掌拍得咳嗽了两声，他无奈地看着Logan，“Logan，不是我。”

Logan一脸疑惑地望着他，接着又看向了另一个Charles Xavier，拧起了自己的眉毛，“操，这不能怪我，谁让你们长得一模一样。”

所有人都大笑了起来，Scott一脸嫌弃地拽回了Logan，接着走上前去作为X-Men的队长和Charles Xavier告别。

Charles微笑地看着他们，他知道Logan其实是故意这么做的，他可以通过气味轻易地分辨他们，他只是不希望所有人都沉浸在离别的伤感里最后哭哭啼啼起来。Logan虽然看起来粗犷冲动，但他也一直是一个细腻温柔的人。

接着Hank将两部手机递给了他们，那是Charles和Erik回到这里时，从另一个世界带回的本属于他们的手机。

“我和Richards先生在你们的手机里做了一些改装，”Hank一边划动着手机为他们展示一边说着，“这样你们在另一个世界的时候也可以和我们联系。”

Charles Xavier惊讶地看着这份贵重的礼物，“这么说来我们将拥有一台跨越时空的电话了？这真的太棒了，谢谢你，Hank。”

Hank有些腼腆地笑了笑，“这都是教授的主意。”

Charles朝他们露出一个微笑，“我希望我们还能互相通信，我很挂念另一个世界的朋友们，所以我猜你们也会是一样的心情。”

“噢，当然，Charles，”Charles Xavier感动地拥抱了另一个自己，“我们非常喜欢这个礼物。”接着他又压低了声音在Charles耳边说道，“我会把你的Erik喜欢的那些照片和视频发过来的。”

好吧，Charles想起来另一个他也可以读心，所以他也一定看到了Erik的大脑了。他们在另一个世界也留下了不少影像，而Erik很遗憾不能把那些记录带到这个世界来。想起那些甜蜜暧昧的画面Charles忍不住红了脸，而Charles Xavier只是朝他俏皮地眨了眨眼睛。

巴克斯特大厦里，Erik和Loki早就在传送装置旁等候着，那是一个圆形的设施，看起来像一扇门，但它的中心是一片深邃的漆黑，看起来就像一片被缩小的宇宙星空。

“先生们，准备好了吗？”Reed在调整完毕的机器显示屏旁问道。

“是的。”Charles Xavier说道，他和Erik Lehnsherr牵着手，显然他们都对即将就能回家这件事感到很兴奋。

“好的。”Reed点了点头，“那么，你们谁先开始？”

Reed看向了Loki和Charles Xavier，Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr对视了一眼之后说道，“让Loki先走吧。”

尽管他们也迫不及待地想要回家了，但Charles Xavier知道这一个Loki遭遇了什么，Loki一定比他们更急着回去。他也希望Loki能安全回到他的世界，毕竟他们在另一个世界也是关系不错的朋友。

Loki朝他挑了挑眉，“那我就不客气了，Xavier。”

Reed开始在机器上敲打着，输入坐标和各种设定信息，Erik得到讯号后便朝着那个圆形装置发动起了能力，慢慢地，那片深不可测的漆黑变成了真实明确的场景——那是一个海边的小镇。

“这是什么鬼地方？”Loki皱着眉看着那个有些破败的小镇。

“挪威。”Erik答道。

“为什么又是中庭！”

“你的阿斯加德已经被毁灭了，你还想去哪？”Erik不留情面地说道。

虽然Erik说的是实话，但Loki依然感到被冒犯了，Charles急忙说道，“Loki，你说Thor想要带阿斯加德的人民来地球定居，那么只有在地球上才能更快地找到你的哥哥不是吗。”

Loki不悦地看了Charles和Erik一会儿，最后扬了扬手转身走到了那个装置前，“好吧，你们也只能做到这种程度了。”

当Loki准备踏入那片场景的时候，Erik又出声叫住了他。

“你说那个Thanos用的是金属手套，如果你需要，或许你可以找那个世界的我帮忙。”

Loki回过头来皱着眉看着Erik，“我才不需要你们帮忙。”

“但我们一直都在互相帮助。”Charles微笑着说道。

“那只是各取所需。”

Loki冷哼了一声便踏入了海边小镇的场景里头也不回地离开了，几秒之后Reed的机器显示他成功到达了另一个世界，Erik慢慢收敛了能力，那片场景又变回了一片漆黑。

而在场景消失之前，Charles在脑子里接收到了Loki投射来的“我会考虑的”的讯息。Charles笑了笑，这个Loki虽然也有些口是心非，脑子装了一堆恶作剧和小诡计，但他本性并不坏，Charles希望他也能拥有一个美好的结局。

“那么现在该轮到我们了。”Charles Xavier说道，他对那个奇妙的装置感到很好奇，但他知道这完全是因为Erik的能力使然，他也对自己的丈夫又多了些自豪感。

在Reed重新设定数据之后，Erik再次发动能力，漆黑的圆形门中又出现了另一个场景，Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr立刻认出了那是什么地方。

“那是我们的家。”

Charles点了点头，“是的，‘我们’的家。”

Charles Xavier有些伤感着看着许久未见的自己的家，“我现在依然不敢相信我们竟然来到了另外一个世界这么久。”

“我们真的很抱歉……”

“Charles，”喊自己的名字的奇妙感让Charles Xavier笑了起来，“你不需要道歉，我说过了，我们也很喜欢这里。”

Charles目光温和地看着他们，“我真的很高兴认识你们。”

“我们也是。”

Charles Xavier又给了Charles一个拥抱，他看着Charles和Erik说道，“在刚到这里的时候我听说你们的关系很糟糕，确实让我很意外。我很高兴你们现在能拥有彼此。”

“谢谢。”

Erik不常对人道谢，Charles Xavier也知道这点，他愉快地朝他眨了眨眼睛，“我非常希望能参加你们的婚礼，毕竟我自己婚礼的那天真的忙昏了，我也很想从另一个角度看看我们的婚礼究竟是什么样的。”

Charles脸红了起来，他还没有想到要和Erik结婚的事，但他突然想起了另一件事，急忙对他们说道，“对了，Moira快要结婚了，邀请了你们去参加，请柬我放在了书房里。”

Charles Xavier惊喜地看着他，“噢，这可真是个好消息。Erik，你听到了吗，Moira要结婚了！”

“我听到了，亲爱的。”Erik Lehnsherr目光温柔地看着他，“但如果你还想赶上婚礼，我们现在应该离开这里回家了。”

Charles Xavier笑了起来，他也意识到自己似乎说了太多的话。“好的，那么我们就回去了。”

“再见，Erik。”

“再见，Charles。”

Charles Xavier与Erik Lehnsherr共同朝着圆形装置走去，一起走回了他们的家。他们朝Charles和Erik挥着手告别，当Reed确认传送成功后，和Erik的能力一起消散的，是圆形装置里属于另一个世界的他们的家。

而在Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr的身影消失之后，Erik有些脱力地站不稳，Charles急忙把他扶住，让他身体的重量都压在自己的身上。

“Erik，你还好吗？”

“只是需要休息一下。”

毕竟连续打开了两个平行宇宙，这样的能力消耗让Erik也有些吃不消，Charles扶着他坐到了一旁的沙发上，Reed给他递了一杯补充能量的饮料便离开他们去检查仪器。

Erik慢慢地喝着寡淡的饮料，Charles握着他空闲的那只手，有些感慨地说道，“事情终于都结束了。”

“是啊。”

Charles突然又想起了他们刚才谈论的结婚的话题，不由自主地摩挲了下自己空荡的左手无名指。“说实话，没了戒指还真有些不习惯……”

“我们可以买一对自己的。”Erik脱口而出道。

Charles有些讶异地看向了Erik，“你是在对我求婚吗，Erik？”

Erik也突然发现自己刚才说了什么不寻常的话，他怔了一怔，接着立刻否认道，“不，我没有。”

Charles看着Erik抿紧了嘴唇一脸严肃的模样，但他慢慢变红的耳根子却出卖了他。Charles在Erik的大脑里听到了他的想法，他认为求婚不应该这么草率，在他的计划里，他应该是在巴黎，在浪漫的埃菲尔铁塔前——

Charles急忙收住了自己的能力，他可不想现在就知道Erik的求婚计划，毕竟生活还是要留点惊喜。

Charles假装什么也不知道地凑过脸吻了吻Erik的唇，“那好吧，等你休息好了之后，我们还有很多事要做。”

Erik看着Charles的脸庞点了点头，接着他捧着Charles的脸低下头重新吻住了他，并慢慢加深了这个吻。

Charles享受着Erik的亲吻，愉快地让自己沉浸于Erik脑中直白热烈的爱意浪潮之中——

是啊，他们还有很多事要做，他们的故事才刚刚开始。

End


End file.
